Haunted: An Unlikely Love Story
by Mel1983
Summary: LxMisa. Misa's entire world gets interrupted when someone very familiar shows up to take care of some unfinished business. Oddly, her uninvited guest died 4 years earlier. Though L is out to punish "her" Light, some things happen when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I know, I know. I shouldn't be posting yet another story! But I just couldn't get this one out of my head. Two of my other stories are almost complete, and I have a few chapters of this one already written, so it shouldn't interfere with my updates on those. My apologies! These stories seem to be bubbling out of my head like nobody's business.

This story takes place after L's death, and is a LxMisa pairing. To be VERY honest, I'm not a huge Misa fan, but I wanted to use her in this one, and I thought, MAYBE, I could make her a little more believable as a person. I will not be saying much in my notes regarding this story because I don't want to give anything away, but it was inspired by the book "A certain slant of Light" by Laura Whitcomb. If you're a romantic, I definitely suggest this book. This story is written through Misa's pov, and shows a bit of another side of her as well as the same Misa Amane that we all know. The beginning of this chapter does give away a little bit, but nowhere near what all is in store.

One more thing, no, I have never seen the movie "Ghost."

Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

_At first I wasn't sure what to do. Light was standing there, staring at me with eyes that held, what looked to hold a strange sense of devotion. No, maybe that wasn't it, but it wasn't a way Light had ever looked at me before. Sure, he showed a hint of concern for me when he wasn't possessing a notebook. Though I knew he didn't love me then, I had actually preferred him when he wasn't Kira. _

_Light Yagami wouldn't ask me to do these things, but Kira would. _

_Did I know he was using me? Sure! What idiot couldn't see that, no matter how blinded they were by... love? It was simply easier to convince myself that it was true. Light Yagami loves me, I would repeat to myself over and over._

_He twitched a bit when I took a single step forward. Like dipping my toes in my bath to test the temperature, making sure the water wasn't about to burn my skin. It was like my movement had shaken him, as if he had no idea what to do or how to react to me.  
_

_I watched from the corner of my eyes, seeing him turn to continue staring at me as I walked past, and into 'our' bedroom, the bedroom we rarely shared. I giggled a bit, to let him know that I knew he was watching me as well. I had become so accustomed to allowing such schoolgirl gestures pass my lips, I barely even noticed that I did it anymore. It was a habit I formed after my parents died, mostly so everyone would stop asking me if I was okay. Of course I wasn't fucking okay! My parents had been murdered! What a silly thing to ask... Still, I would giggle and act as if the world was all gum drops and cute boys, maybe a pony here and there._

_Light was still watching me as I pealed away my top to change into the comfortable clothes I had sitting out for bed. I hadn't predicted any company, so I made sure my pajamas were a bit thicker than normal so I would stay warm throughout the lonely night._

_Actually, nights hadn't been so lonely recently, not since 'he' had come back. All the same, due to our strange circumstances, he was unable to take the cold away... until now.  
_

_Light had stopped himself at the bedroom door, one hand holding him in place as he leaned against it's frame, and crossed one leg around the other in a balancing act._

_My heart was beating a million miles an hour, and I knew exactly why. It wasn't because Light was finally paying attention to me though. I was ashamed to admit to myself, that was what was getting me more excited than I had ever felt before in my entire life, and it wasn't because of him._

_Light Yagami wasn't staring at me at that moment.__ No, those eyes, though they looked like Light's, they were the same color as Light's, had the soul of one that I had actually helped in killing. _

_When I turned around, holding the black t-shirt in front of my chest, I was met with someone else. I clinched the cotton material between my fingers, finding it difficult to take in breaths, and my body felt oddly heavy as if I would spill into a puddle on the floor at any moment. A silly smile twitched at his mouth, and the moment his eyes widened at me, fixing so securely on my own gaze, I knew..._

_Those eyes belonged to the one who had been haunting me... 'He' was staring at me now.  
_

"_So it is you." I said, finally able to inhale the deep breath I had been holding since I walked in the front door.._

_Light tilted his head to the side, still observing me with an emotion I wasn't quite familiar with. It was when he lifted his right hand, and ran his thumb across his bottom lip, that I could no longer hold in the tug that was threatening the corner of my mouth as well. I smiled, and so did he._

"_Misa Amane," He finally spoke, oddly straightening a bit, and taking his free hand, stuffing it into his pants pocket as he approached me. It was Light's voice, but spoken in the gentlemanly manner the great detective always did. I found myself quivering a bit as I took everything in, all the events leading up to this particular moment, and I could scarcely believe what I was witnessing.  
_

"_... L." Finally I responded, though it was hardly even audible._

_I didn't fall, but with each step that brought him closer, something was pushing me to run into his arms, and let him catch me. It was both frightening and exhilarating at once. And when he reached out his hand, I found I was suddenly craving the long, lanky fingers that gripped everything with their tips, wondering if he was about to touch me that way as well.  
_

_He ran his fingertip across my flushed cheeked, pushing back a few blond hairs that had lost there way, and placing them behind my ear. I inhaled another sharp breath, unaware that I had been holding it in again, my lungs warring with my brain to actually breathe._

_His eyes lingered on mine for a moment, before they trailed up to my forehead, and his hands followed his gaze, touching lightly across my skin. I could tell he was a bit entranced by the feel of something solid again, even if he had never been too fond of human contact, it thrilled him now. Shadowing his eyes, his touch trailed down my face again, landing on my parted lips. When his fingertips dragged slowly across the bottom of my mouth, we both jumped back a bit. It was both intimidation and embarrassment that wrenched me away, though I couldn't speak for him. _

_I dropped my head towards the floor, giggling again since I really didn't know how else to respond. My fingers gripped the shirt even tighter, stretching the material to hell's end, but I didn't care. _

"_Forgive me." I heard him say, and it made me laugh again. _

"_Aw man! You always do that." I responded, biting my lip out of sheer nervousness. "It's annoying!"_

_He laughed slightly then, both tense and excited as well. I could sees his hands clenching together tightly, and then relaxing before repeating it over again, as if he couldn't believe the feeling of skin. After all, he hadn't been in his own human body for years._

"_Tell me, Misa Amane, did you ever think there would come a day when you would be helping me instead of Light Yagami?"_

_I wasn't sure how to respond to that either, though this Kira business was the last thing on my mind at the moment. Seeing Light's body ask me that question was more than just unnerving. I think I was scared to answer him. So, I swallowed and lifted my gaze towards him, before shrugging as if I were confused._

"_I know you better than that now, Misa." He reprimanded, though still smiling at me. The only person I could ever remember him referring to so casually was Watari, and I loved that he felt comfortable enough to do this with me as well.  
_

_What he said was true, he did know me better than that now. It had been months that he had been following me, reading my every thought, watching my every move. He knew everything about me, from the inside out. For that, he hadn't judged me either, oddly. It was as if he were relieved that I wasn't as 'stupid' as he had originally deduced, or as 'air-headed' as I had always led them to believe. _

_My existence had become a sham, and I knew it._

"_Did you ever think there would come a day where you would be possessing Light's body, and pealing my clothes away with _his_ eyes, Ryuzaki?" I retaliated, though instantly bringing a hand to cover my big mouth. What a bold thing to say! I did say some pretty bold things at times, but I never expected to let that one slip! _

_He dropped his gaze, embarrassed, and still smiling as though he had expected me to call him a pervert again. A crimson color painted his cheeks, a color I never saw on the great detective since he was far too pale in comparison. Though, now that I think about it, I never saw that color on Light either, or if I had, it was never caused by me. _

"_No." He answered. "Though I suspect it's much less discomforting for you, coming from this body rather than the other."_

_I wanted to laugh, but even more, I wanted to cry. L was strange, I would admit that in a heartbeat. There was a time when I didn't care what happened to him either way, because he was the one trying to convict my Light, but now... Did he really think I wanted to see Light standing in front of me, and not him? I actually missed seeing him at every corner, watching me with those large pools of gray. Though in spirit, he looked the same, and still held onto the same odd mannerisms. They were always so annoying, picking at everything with his fingertips, talking with his mouth full, sitting all weird like that, and GROSS: popping his monkey toes, CONSTANTLY! Though, I had to admit, I found his odd, sometimes rude mannerisms strangely adorable now. _

_Similar to Ryuk and his apples, he still ate his sweets when I would give them to him, even though there was no longer a need for nourishment in the same way as there was when he was in possession of his living body. I often wondered if he could even taste them, or if it was more a habit. _

_Now that he was inhabiting this body, even if just temporarily, I felt the urge to close my eyes and imagine the wild haired genius instead of... 'my' Light. And ironically, I told him.  
_

"_I... I want to close my eyes, and imagine you."_

_It felt strange, showing the Misa Amane that I once was, and I could tell that L was a bit shocked as well. He hadn't expected me to be so honest._

_I will never forget what he did then, after telling me to close my eyes. I had never felt anything like that before, and I would never want to experience anything like that again with anyone else, including Light. In fact, I began to dread when L would leave a mortal body, and Light would return..._

* * *

It sucked when Sayu was kidnapped! Genuinely, full out sucked! Something inside me knew that Light wouldn't kill his sister. I don't know why, but I was sure of everyone he could easily do away with, it wouldn't have been her.

Still, everything I did was wrong, every move I made seemed to upset Light more and more, though I was merely trying to help him. I couldn't help it! Every time he yelled at me, I was taken back a bit, forced into a brief panic before I was able to collect enough sense to go back to work. Doesn't everyone go through that after being yelled at? Everyone that's not a superhuman genius, I guess.

Ryuk watched me from the small stairwell as I checked the criminals on the internet, writing each name one by one as if it were a game. Actually, at the time, to me, it was a game. A game where Light told me what to do, and I did it without asking questions, without judging right from wrong on my own terms. Something about it gave me a heart wrenching pain in my stomach, but it was one I easily ignored.. _'Anything for you, Light.' _Just as it always had been._  
_

Ryuk grunted when Light yelled at me, shrugging his wide shoulders as if the way Light was acting had bugged him, but he wasn't about to do or say anything about it. I learned early on, after Rem's death, that there would never be another Shinigami that would care for me the way she did. I never let it show, but I missed her.

It was when Light's dad traded the notebook for Sayu that Light had lost. And it was when I tried to comfort him, and he purposefully slapped the drink from my hands and to the floor, that I had lost as well.

I cried that night, harder than I had cried since I realized that Rem was never coming back, that she was dead forever, and it was partially my fault. Not only that, but I had let Light down, or so I told myself. Though, there really wasn't anything I could have done differently to change the outcome. The notebook would still be lost no matter what. It felt as if he blamed me though.

Sometimes I wondered if my brain was simply set on autopilot. Maybe I was so passionate about someone that I made him into a god in my mind, even though I was fully aware that all the power came from somewhere else. Maybe I was doing my parents justice simply by being with Light... even if I was secretly miserable. Something fueled my devotions towards Light, and once upon a time, I didn't care to know what it was. Now, I seemed to question it regularly.

On the days Light _did_ seem to care about me, I couldn't be happier, I was sure. Everything about him made me want to crumble into little pieces on the floor, only to be swept up again. I would do anything to hear him say he loved me, anything at all. It was a constant battle, my brain against my heart, and I was anything but logical the majority of the time.

_'That doesn't make me an idiot, does it?'_ I asked myself, grinning through the tears as if I were happy with my own conclusion. _'Nope, I'm just a passionate person!'_

Nobody was at the hotel, but me. Light had gone, though I wasn't sure where, since he hadn't spoken a word since the Death Note was lost. Ryuk followed him, of course, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

For the first time that I could remember, there was a brief moment where I didn't want to be with Light, but I didn't want to leave him either. Actually, leaving him wasn't an option anyway, for he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I turned against him, not annoying little Misa. I knew the only reason he had kept me with him was because I had the Shinigami eyes, and he was far too self absorbed to ever trade for them himself. And still, I loved him!

_'Why did I trade for them twice, again? I really must be an idiot!'_

I wasn't sure about anything anymore, and didn't have the courage to come out and question it. All I knew was I felt strange. I had been sitting in the corner of the bedroom, crying silently with my head tucked into my arms as they rested atop my raised knees.

I had cried alone like that several times, but this time was different. This time, I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me. It startling me to the point of standing. In fact, I stood so quickly that my vision went a bit gray for a moment as my head adjusted to the abrupt movement.

Very quickly my hands were at my eyes, wiping away the tears fiercely, rubbing smeared, wet mascara all over my face. I thought if Light had seen me crying then he would think I was weak, and that was the last thing I wanted. I longed to be strong for him, and I continuously asked myself why. So I smiled brightly, hopping in the air as if I were excited to see him, even before he walked into the room.

"L-Light!" I called excitedly, then I waited. But there was no response.

A chuckle left my lips, perhaps because I had felt slightly embarrassed by worrying about something so trivial, even if I were the only witness to it.

"Gah! Why do I care if Light sees me crying anyway!" I exclaimed out loud. Perhaps I was attempting to bury it into my thick skull.

"Why _do_ you care, Misa Amane?"

I jumped, leaped in fact, and then I screamed a couple times while turning in a complete circle. My eyes grew wide and scanned the room thoroughly. Light always left a sheet from the Death Note behind for me in case of emergencies. Never had I grabbed the piece of notebook paper so fast in my entire life. The tip of the pen rested against the white sheet, ready to write the name of whatever criminal had just broken into our hotel room.

"I don't like stalkers!" I screamed, still turning in search of the bright red letters and numbers that decided the fate of every name I had written on those pages. "You've messed with the wrong model!"

Reminders of the long days I had spent, being questioned by that mechanical voice, and tortured with god knows what sort of devices, made me shiver. Maybe it turned out to be an overzealous super detective, but it was still frightening as hell!

I stilled after a moment, listening carefully to the deafening silence that surrounded me. My eyes narrowed in utter confusion as I allowed the pen and paper to slowly fall to my sides, along with both hands.

"Uh... hello?"

... Nothing.

Okay, I was losing my mind. On top of seeing Death god's, killing people with Death Notes, knowing the exact date of death for anyone I met randomly on the street, I was now hearing voices... Very deep, listless voices that sounded so utterly familiar that it sent chills up my spine. Seeing the ghosts of people I aided in killing was definitely not on my agenda.

I laughed out of sheer fright, and took in a deep breath, exhaling a whistle as if I were a pregnant woman in labor. Very quickly I walked over to the night stand, and picked up one of the cell phones I carried around constantly. It rang twice before Light picked up. He answered with a groan before he spoke.

"What is it, Misa?"

The irritation in his tone, I noted, but ignored because of the tiny blond hairs that were standing straight on my forearms. "Uh, Light, when are you coming back?"

He groaned again. "Is that all you needed?"

My eyes cornered around the room again when I heard a very faint chewing noise, or so I thought. "Well... y-yeah."

I wanted to say more, but he spoke too quickly to let me. "Misa, I need some time alone. Go to bed."

Before I had the chance to say anything else, the line was silent, and I knew he had hung up already.

Light had never seen how angry he made me, but at that moment I slammed the cell phone down so hard that I was nearly afraid that I had broken it. Too alarmed to worry about it at the moment, I tightened my hands around the paper and pen, and took a few steps towards the doorway in search of where the faint sound was coming from.

To my complete surprise, the refrigerator door was wide open. I gasped, stumbling back a bit and slinging the paper forward, placing it against my palm and readying the pen in it's place.

"Who are you?!" I shouted, and again I heard the munching.

My eyes darted up above the refrigerator door to study the name that would surely be hanging above it, but to my surprise, there was none. I let out a stunned 'huh,' before the creaking sound of the door slowly closing, brought me back to the moment.

I felt my heart literally hanging in my chest, throbbing swiftly, my nostrils flaring as my breath began to heighten. I watched carefully, waiting to see what or who would be standing behind it. At that moment, my chest was in my throat, for the door shut, and nothing was there. My head felt instantly dizzy, and I blinked several times over in attempt to clear it.

_'If Ryuk happened to stay behind to screw around with me...'_ I thought at first, though I knew he wouldn't do that. It was a brief and comforting thought anyway. Only now, I was beginning to panic.

"O-okay, I uh... I've got a knife!"

"It's isn't nice to lie to me, Misa Amane. I happen to know, first hand in fact, that you have something much more dangerous than a knife."

Again, I screamed. The voice was now right beside my ear. I feared that if I turned I would be smacking this person with the side of my nose. I was breathing heavily with my mouth parted widely open. The pace at which my heart was pounding made me feel light headed, and still I couldn't find the will to turn, and face this intruder. At the same time, something dark filled the corner of my eye.

"Wh-who are you?" I must have already known the answer. Who would mistake that voice, both completely listless, and proper, deep and alluring? But I would have never admitted to it at that moment. That would mean I was crazy, right?

Again, the chewing sound, as if this person was eating as he was examining my reaction. He seemed to think this was quite humorous, for a heard a very light chuckle, but felt no breath against my cheek. I, on the other hand, thought it was anything but funny, and still I chuckled nervously as well.

"You gonna answer me, or what?!"

Something cold poked my temple, causing me to gasp and turn as swiftly as my body would allow me. What, rather who, I saw at that moment made my heart quite literally stop beating in my chest. My eyes must have been the size of my fists, so wide they began to water in response to the stretching of the socket.

There he was, clear as day. I watched, dumbfounded, as he pulled the tip of his index finger away from my cheek. He then took a bite of a small oatmeal cookie occupying the fingertips of his other hand, lifting it to his mouth delicately before engulfing it whole.

"Ry... Ryu..." I couldn't finish.

"Tell me, Misa Amane..." He paused, staring at me with those large gunmetal eyes, his ever pale skin nearly causing me to squint, or would have if my eyes weren't falling so heavy due to lack of coherency. Everything, from the slouch in his back, to his unruly jet black hair, and his thin, long fingers was the exact same as I remembered. "I have a feeling you can see, and hear me quite well. Am I safe in assuming this?"

It's strange to feel your body floating to the ground as if you were falling in slow motion. I saw L reach his arm out to attempt to catch me, but still, I fell. A cold sensation passed through my mid section on my way down. I remember feeling the thick carpet against my side, and I remember how everything had slowly gone black.

The next thing I remembered, Light was calling my name...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate the comments tremendously. Thanks so much for taking time out to let me know you like the story. :)

To anyone reading my stories: I will be missing a bit from the fanfic world for the next week or so. My dad is having surgery and I am staying with him in the hospital while he recovers. Maybe while he is sleeping I will have a chance to write a bit, but I probably won't be able to post anything. Thanks for being patient with me.

In this chapter, I think I make Misa appear a bit ADD at times. She's probably nowhere near as smart as I'm tending to make her, but I refuse to believe she's as mindless as she conveys herself to be in the series. I hope it works for her!

PLEASE ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Misa!" Light called. I heard him, but my eyes refused to open right away. "Misa!" He called again, even before the first echo in my head had the chance to stop ringing. This time he was shaking me by the arms.

I groaned, lifting my hand to my aching head. The look on Light's expression when I squinted open my eyes was a mixture of both relief and slight irritation. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

I couldn't connect any logical thoughts as my eyes slowly trailed around the dark room, unsure of exactly what I was looking for. The only thing I knew right away was that my heart was racing, and my limbs were sore from the odd way I had landed on the ground. As always, I assumed my swift heart rate was due to the beautiful man currently hovering over me. I was dazzled by him for a moment, unable to do much but grin like a love sick idiot. My eyes fluttered a bit when I focused back on his lovely face.

"Light!" I exclaimed, snapping out of my stupor. I was suddenly ecstatic that he was there. And he was supposedly worried about me too! I instantly leaped into his arms, hoping desperately for a returned embrace. Instead I received a slight pat on the small of my back before he pressed his fingers into my shoulders to push me away.

"Did something happen, Misa?" He repeated, his eyes narrowing now. I knew he was more irritated than concerned if I were hurt at all. He hadn't asked if I was okay, though I longed for him to.

At that moment, a flash of L spilled into my vision, interrupting my depressing thoughts. I remembered everything very clearly. My fake smile melted like ice in a pot of boiling water. I jerked my head to the side, scanning the room for the ghost-like figure shaped exactly like the quirky detective that had died four years earlier.

This was bad! L was dead! Now he was a ghost, and my enemy! I didn't know what on earth he would be capable of now, especially if he was haunting me!

"Misa!" Light shook me again, grasping my attention so my gaze flew back around, and to his own. "Why did you faint?"

I was at a loss for words, knowing that if I had told him the truth, he would think I was nuttier than a fruitcake. "I uh... I h-hadn't eaten all day." I shrugged, hoping he would buy it.

It was a blatant lie, one which Light should have caught onto instantly since I had eaten like a pig right in front of him, not even an hour ago. I hated that too! Ever since having these unsure feelings, I felt like my stomach was bloating as if I were on my damn period. My modeling days would come to an abrupt halt if I kept that up!

To my utter surprise, Light seemed to have bought the lie. I watched as he shut his eyes softly, obviously relieved that it wasn't because of something more serious, but not out of concern for me. He stood then. I raised my hand for him to help me up, but he was already halfway in the other room by then.

"There's a sandwich in the refrigerator," He told me, "You can eat that."

I was surprised at how glad I was that he left me alone so I could have a minute to freak out in peace, despite everything else. "Uh, y-yeah. Thank you, honey!"

I stood, rubbing my arm where I had fallen, and I could hear as Light groaned in the next room. "Please don't call me that, Misa. You know I hate it."

_'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'_ I thought, sneaking around the room in slow, careful steps as if I were trying to catch a rodent off guard. That wasn't a dream! I knew it couldn't just be a dream! I couldn't understand how, or why, but Ryuzaki was there! I knew he was there! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!

I was quiet, my hands held up a bit at my sides as tiptoed across the room, light as a ballerina. When Ryuk began to chuckle from the next room, I paused, turning to see him staring at me with those intense red eyes of his. "Something the matter?"

I swallowed, shrugging my shoulders, and laughing lightly. His hissing tone made me shutter, though I found it comforting in an odd sort of way. Shinigami's loved me! "Nope! I'm fine, Ryuk!"

He stood then, making his way to the doorway, and looking around as if his curiosity had gotten the best of him. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Well," I let out a sort of broken laughter, "aren't we nosy!" I placing my hands on my hips, further attempting to cover my anxiety. God, I was a bad liar! And I had to lie so often. No wonder people thought I was an idiot!

And then it hit me like a bolt of lightening. Maybe Ryuk could see L too! He was a Shinigami after all. I lifted my hand to my face, folding all but my index finger into my palm as I motioned the large creature into the bedroom. Ryuk grunted a bit, but came inside out of sheer boredom.

"What is it?" He asked, always so blunt.

I could hear the keyboard typing away, knowing Light was far too busy to pay any mind to us at that moment. When I faced Ryuk, I took in a deep breath and spilled it. "I saw L!" I exclaimed in a whisper, my nerves still reeling from that very fact.

Ryuk exhaled a small chuckle as if to mock me, his broad shoulders shaking in the process. "You're kidding me, right?"

My head shook erratically. There was a truthfulness in my eyes at that moment, I could feel it. Apparently, it was convincing enough to straighten the Shinigami up pretty quickly.

"Oh!" He exclaimed in all seriousness. "Well... What did he say?"

My eyes shot open, and I jumped forward. My abrupt movement must have startled Ryuk, because he jumped back at the same time. "So it was real?!? I'm not losing my mind?!?"

"Well, you're the one that saw him! You tell me!" He argued.

My hands flew to my hips, eyes narrowed. That wasn't the answer I was expecting at all. "Aw man!" I whined, "I though you were confirming that ghosts were re-"

And then it happened, my peripheral vision caught movement. There L was, sitting on the floor behind Ryuk, and up against the wall. He sat in that same odd manner that he always did, his legs tucked into his chest and his hands resting with his long fingers draped across his kneecaps. He was slouched forward, tilting his head to the side and looking at me as if he were... bored. _Bored. _Not... bloodthirsty? Out for revenge? _  
_

I stopped breathing again, and apparently Ryuk noticed that I was looking past instead of directly at him. He turned a full circle, took a look, and turned back again as if he hadn't seen a thing.

"What?"

My mouth parted to speak, though I had no idea what sensible words were about to come out. Quickly though, I closed my mouth, watching as L lifted a hand from his knees and placed his index finger flush against his lips. If he were attempting to silence me, I got the message, loud and clear.

I don't know why, but at that moment I didn't dare say anything about the young man staring at me from on the floor. Instead, I found my breath, trying desperately to steady it before I hyperventilated, and made eye contact with the Shinigami again.

"Thought I saw a mouse!" I shrugged, chuckling nervously at the same time. I wanted to run out of the room, screaming at the top of my lungs, but something was pulling me back like an anchor. I found myself leading Ryuk out the door instead. "Okay, I'm going to bed! Goodnight Ryuk! Goodnight Light!"

"Hey, wait a mi-"

The door shut, without a response from my lover of course. For a second I thought Ryuk would just walk back through the door out of sheer curiosity or boredom, but he didn't. _Thank god!_

At that moment I was frozen. I stood that way, just staring at the doorknob for what seemed like forever, attempting to get the nerve to face the _thing_ sitting on the floor. At that time, I wasn't sure what he was. Was it L's ghost? Was it my very twisted conscience coming to haunt me? If I was still enough, would he stop staring at me?!? I found talking was much easier than moving, if I were ever going to do anything at all.

"Are... A-are you going... to kill me?" I asked nervously, almost as if I were waiting for him to walk up behind me and perform some sort of unearthly torture ritual to my trembling body.

"On the contrary," He paused, and I felt his presence closing in behind me, nearly causing my eyes to pop from their sockets. It was cold against the whole of my back. I would never know what gave me the courage to turn at that moment, but I did, coming face to face with the detective I helped murder. My throat was in my chest, and he was... grinning? "I would find it quite difficult to kill you when I can't even touch you, Misa Amane." Again he poked at me, and all I felt was a brief chill at the dimple of my cheek as he quickly pulled away.

"You could reach through me," I said nervously, "grab my heart, and make it stop!" Why I was giving him pointers on how to reap his revenge, I didn't know. All I knew was I had begun to tremble so violently that my teeth were chattering. It was freezing in there, and my body was reacting as if I were naked in a blizzard. I knew if he looked lower than my chin, I was going to slap him.

Oh yes, I remembered him being a pervert!

He tilted his head, giving me a curious look as he slouched over even further. He stopped mere inches from my face as he always used to, examining me. I assumed it was so he could read my expression better, but it always seemed to make me extremely uncomfortable at the same time. This instance was particularly unnerving.

"Doubtful." He told me, bringing his thumb to his lips again. "However, if you insist that I try-"

"NO!" I nearly screamed it, chuckling nervously, and brought my hand to cover my mouth. I mumbled the rest of my words through a closed fist. "No, that's okay."

It surprised me when a ghost of a smiled passed over his pale lips, yet again. How ironic. He didn't seem like he was out for revenge at all.

I dropped my hand from my mouth, slowly easing out of a stage of complete terror, and started examining him as well. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ had changed. White shirt, and jeans that were a couple sizes too big? Check. Messy jet black hair? Check. Slouch? Check. Absence of eyebrows? Check. Oral obsession? Check. Eyes of unusual size? Check. Ridiculously dilated pupils? Check. Dark circles beneath them? Check. Intimidating as hell? DOUBLE check.

Yup, it was most definitely him.

However, he then did something that made me squeal. I watched as he dropped back, his head falling towards the floor as his leg whipped forward, just as it did when he and Light had fought in my room at headquarters. I gasped, shutting my eyes tightly, and trying to shield my face with both hands. I felt an intense chill running through my entire body where his foot would have connected. It was so cold that my blood felt as if it had frozen in my veins, from the tips of my toes, to the top of my head. Even my hair felt as if it were sticking straight up to the ceiling at that moment. Everything paused.

After a few deep breaths, I willed my eyes to open, though only one cooperated. It trailed down, seeing L's knee while the rest of his leg disappeared into my torso. I could tell he thought the expression that left in my eyes was quite humorous, for a smirk trailed across his face. Slowly he stood again, his leg pulling out of me as if I were purely air. The chilled feeling was subsiding. I felt the breath leave me like a sort of suction had momentarily jolted the skin from my body. It was a brief moment as his the tip of his toe was pulled out and sat back to it's rightful place. I giggled a bit at the strange sensation, something like a hiccup in the dead center of my belly.

I couldn't help but notice then, that he was barefoot. I don't know why, but I thought that was so strange. Who's to say whether ghosts wear shoes anyway? At the same time, I nearly laughed at the thought. Of course L's ghost wouldn't wear shoes! I would never be able to explain why that mattered to me at a time like that one.

"Forgive me, if I scared you." He said, seemingly embarrassed by his abrupt gesture. He was looking at me as if he knew something about me that even I didn't know, as if he had a secret. "Learning through illustration is far more affective than if I were to simply tell you I had no plans in harming you."

I was frozen again, reduced to simply nodding my head to let him know that I had heard what he just said, even if it took me a moment to respond. I thought for a moment that he was attempting to give me a heart attack as well. It seemed fair after all.

"... W-why are you here?" I asked. But before he could answer me, I felt a sense of panic surging through my body, causing my eyes to widen back into the terror they had just attempted to escape. "You're not going to kill my Light, are you?!?"

His eyes narrowed a bit at the sound of that name.

"No." He said simply. "I assure you, I have no interest in playing the same team as Light Yagami."

Of course he was referring to becoming a murderer. However, I couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. Regardless of being scared out of my wits, and the seriousness of the topic of conversation, I'd always felt there was something in the air with those two.

"You mean... you weren't... you know... gay?" Why that was the important question to ask at the moment, I don't know. My mind often latched onto weird subjects when I was afraid. Hence my humored awareness of his bare feet.

L sighed, frustrated, and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. I assumed he would probably do that. He had a very similar reaction when I had brought the subject up the first time. "Misa Amane, we've been over this before."

"Well, I know that Ryuzaki, but it's okay if you're embarrassed to admit it!" I tried but it was no use. He seemed to adamantly deny it. At least the subject seemed to calm my unbelievably rattled nerves.

"Simply because I didn't want to allow the man acting as Kira out of my sight, doesn't mean I wanted to perform anything with him more than business."

I stilled for a moment, and it occurred to me that he hardly ever answered my questions directly, not one of them in fact. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, no matter how hard I tried to stop them. "God, you're still no fun!"

His large eyes focused on me intently then. I had been waiting for that. God, it was so damn intimidating! His pupils didn't move, not at all. It wasn't as if he was bouncing from one of my eyes to the other, or scanning any of the rest of my face. He was focused on my left eye, and my left eye only. It freaked me out.

"Uh yeeeeah. Would you stop that?!" My fingers entangled in front of me, nervously playing against each other as I repeated my question from earlier, anything to get him to do something other than stare at me like that. "Well... then why _are_ you here? And answer me for real this time!"

Finally, his eyes shifted up towards the ceiling. He rubbed the tips of his fingers over his lips as if in deep thought. I couldn't tell if he were about to lie to me or not, but I knew I should be on guard either way. This was just too much! I knew he had to at least have some sort of agenda against my Light, but at that moment he actually looked just as confused as I was.

"To be quite honest, I'm not 100 percent certain."

Again, I paused. He didn't know? Really?

"That's just silly Ryuzaki!" I accused, feeling slighted by his very unsatisfying answer, whether it were true or not. I also felt slightly guilty, and a little disturbed at the same time. I hadn't noticed until then, but I was actually quite thrilled to be seeing him again. It was both frightening, and relieving at once, and I knew Light would be upset with me if he knew this. Hell, Light would lose his mind if he knew about ANY of this!

"Mmm yes, I see. However, having a strong intellect does not make you a god, Misa Amane. Am I to assume you expected me to understand every aspect of the after life?"

That fact surprised me. It was true. Considering how smart he was, I always just assumed he knew basically everything. He seemed to be flattered by it, and even when I shrugged my shoulders, he smirked at me.

"I dunno." I answered dumbly, mentally smacking myself for not coming up with something intelligent to say on the spot like he always did. I felt so small in comparison to him, similar to how I felt compared to Light.

"I see." Is all he said, still running his thumb across his bottom lip as he stared down at me.

That's when a new revelation hit me like a brick to the head. I had been comparing him and Light the entire time. I was associating with the enemy! Dead or not! I felt a pulse at my forehead, and my eyes narrowed out of slight anger. I threw my arms across my chest, closed my eyes, and with an arrogant lift of my head, made my trademark "Hmph!" huffing so loudly I wondered if Light may have heard me. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway! I want you to leave!" And for some reason I pointed to the door. I wasn't exactly sure how to motion for someone to disappear, (in case that would be his exit strategy) but at least I got my point across very clearly.

I would never admit it, but on the inside I was hoping he would defy my demands and stay for a while. This had been the most I'd communicated with anyone on a personal level since Rem died. Maybe I was insane. Maybe I had created an imaginary friend to make up for the loneliness I felt. Couldn't my imaginary friend be practically anyone else though? I mean, come on! The point was, however, I really didn't want him to leave as much as I really should have. It was ironic, to say the least.

As if he could sense it in my eyes or something, L tilted his head, observing me with those enormous eyes of his again. I had to avert my gaze else ware. It felt like he was interrogating me, only silently. Suddenly, I wondered if he had been watching me writing names in the Death Note from heaven or whatever. Even if he had always known I was the second Kira, I suddenly felt guilty. It was kinda like how my parents would ask me, _"Would you do it, if Jesus were in the room watching you?"_

Man, my mind was rambling a million miles an hour!

"What a terrible actress you are, Misa Amane."

My eyes shot open. I don't even think I had time to fully process what he had just said to me before I wanted to yell at him from the top of my lungs. "Excuse me?!" The high pitched squeal that bubbled from my mouth made him squint, but he refrained from sighing at me this time.

"It's inevitable that you wish for me to stay, whether you admit to it or not. Just as any human being would be, you are genuinely curious, are you not?" He said, lifting a single leg so the foot dragged up the other to scratch at his ankle. "Perhaps I will tell you the truth as well."

My hands fell to my sides, and my eyes focused on his so intently that I was sure I had betrayed my interest in knowing everything he had to tell. "The truth?" I repeated. "I thought you said you didn't know why you were here!"

His head twitched to the side, letting out a slight sigh as if I had misquoted him or something. Well, I did, but still!

"Mmm yes. While it's true that I'm not entirely certain of all the reasons for my being here, Misa Amane, the truth is I have been watching the Kira case since my demise. Perhaps this is the way I am entitled to move on, so to speak." And then he mumbled, "Very cliched actually." He slanted his feet and twirled around before strolling carelessly across the room. His eyes trailed out the window looking down on LA. I could hear him mumbling obscenities about Light, but I didn't have the audacity to get angry again. I was far too confused. "Don't take this the wrong way, but when I was sent back to observe, _you_ were the last host I expected to receive." He bit his thumb then, turning to me again. I watched as his eyes trailed down to the floor, "In fact, even Matsuda would have been preferable in this case."

He seemed to mutter the last part of his statements, as if he were hesitant in saying them. I was utterly confused, and a bit insulted all the same. "Huh?"

That's when I noticed him eying me curiously, detecting a hint of the same lust in his large eyes that I saw the first time we met. Aw man, he _was_ still a pervert!

"Misa Amane, please don't be offended. I am anything but disappointed." He sighed then, and meanwhile my eyes widened in surprise. "I'm afraid I may be here until this case is solved. All the same, please refrain from asking me things you know I will not have an answer to." Before I even opened my mouth, he shook his head and said, "And no, I am unaware of why you are the only one who can see me. In all likelihood it's as simple as you're being my host, though I'm not 100 percent certain."

My first thoughts were, _'You've got to be kidding me!' _

"W-what?!" That seemed like a logical response, right? Of course he wasn't going to repeat himself all over again, so he just sighed irritatingly instead.

He was sighing _a lot_ now. However, I didn't understand why he wasn't calling me an idiot like he was so prone to doing before, or why he wasn't even slightly upset over the fact that, partially because of me, he was now dead. All the same, however, I wasn't about to make the mistake of asking. He might put his 'imaginary' foot through my stomach again. That was creepy.

Turns out, as his host, he intended on following me around, just like Rem did. Only, having Ryuzaki follow me is WAY different than any Shinigami, I'm sure. He'd better think twice before following me into the bathroom, that's all I have to say! Now how the hell was I gonna kiss Light (on the rare occasion that he let me) without those damn huge eyes of his staring a hole through everything he decided offered him some valued attention. Talk about deja vu!

That's when it hit me, hard. _Very_ hard.

Ryuzaki was here to follow me until Kira was caught! The choices boiled down to two, very disturbing conclusions. Either my Light would be put in jail for life, or even worse, be put to death, OR... L, detective pervert guy, was going to follow me around forever, just waiting for it to happen.

And damn, if Light was caught, I would be caught too.

The doorknob turned, making a light clicking noise. I jumped into the bed so quick I barely even remembered moving at all. Before the door fully opened, I was concealed by the darkness of the bed covers I had yanked over my head.

"Misa," Light said, the tone in his voice as irritated as ever, "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Before I knew it, L's face was right in front of mine. I froze. Even under the covers, I could see him as if he were standing in daylight. The spaces around him were swallowed in the pitch black of night. And then, he smiled. "Boo!"

I squealed unavoidably then, throwing the blanket off myself. Light looked at me like I was insane. Meanwhile the detective sat atop the bed, chuckling like he had just won a game of _hide and scare-the-crap-out-of-me!_

I wanted to smack him. My GOD did I want to smack him!

Flustered, and scarcely able to breath, my attention focused securely on Light. "Goodness!" I exclaimed, placing a hand against my chest for emphasis, "You scared the crap out of me, Light! But don't worry, I still love you!"

Ug, it was sounding annoying, even to me now.

He didn't look convinced this time, and I watched as his narrowed eyes trail the room. I could have swallowed my tongue at that moment. The last thing I wanted was for him not to trust me.

"Keep it down, Misa." He ordered, similar to a parent reprimanding a child, and his long fingers grasped the door handle. "I have to concentrate."

"Uh y-yeah. Okay Light."

When the door closed, I finally felt as if I could catch my breath again. Instantly I shot a glare at Ryuzaki, my lips pressing into a thin line.

He cleared his throat then, and his smile diminished into a slight smirk. "Forgive me." He said, "The childish side of me wouldn't have been satisfied otherwise. Surely you understand."

Yeah, I probably would have wanted to test my scare tactics too, but it didn't stop me from wanting to hit him for it. "You," I said sharply, again pointing towards the door, "Go! I need sleep."

Maybe when I woke up, things would be back to normal. This would have all been a dream, and I could move on, forgetting it like most dreamers do.

To my surprise, Ryuzaki nodded and stood. "Yes, I understand."

I watched him then, my gaze both cautious and curious at the same time. Warily, I allowed my head to hit the pillow, and yanked the blanket up to my chin. Like most nights, I lay in the dead center of the bed. Just in case Light actually came to bed with me, I wanted him to have to urge me to the side so I would wake up to tuck him in. It had yet to happen, just sleeping together, no sex involved, wrapped in each other's embrace. It would happen though. One day it would happen. Maybe.

Ryuzaki didn't go far, just to the opposite side of the room to stare out the window again. Still, I was too exhausted to argue anymore. I hadn't realized how quickly sleep would take me. My eyelids drooped with heaviness like a towel soaked in water. Just before they had the chance to fully close, he looked at me again. If I had been more alert to it, possibly I could have noticed it a bit more than I did.

The world turned peacefully dark, the color of his sympathetic eyes.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Forgive me if I don't have time to respond to everyone's reviews right away for every chapter. There's a lot on my plate at the moment. I will try my very best to do it when I can. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

TK101 - you are a very inspiring reviewer to all my stories! :) Honestly, anything to make my writing better is a plus. I have to work on my run-on sentences. lol, I'm fully aware that I do that, but it's really hard to stop! Honestly i'm not a huge Misa fan either, but I wanted to give her a chance in this one. My best writing?! YAY! You've made my month with that comment!

Death's kiss - Wow, thanks! It's quite flattering to hear my writing is impeccable! I feel like there's much to improve on.

Constable Anemone of The Sea - I'm so glad you agree about Misa appearing to be so stupid sometimes. I hated that she never really had a personality of her own. Hopefully this will give her a little bit of one!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Since this one was already written, I decided to go ahead and post it before heading to the hospital with my dad today. Thanks for the well wishes. I really appreciate them. I promise many updates on all my stories when I get back. Things start to pick up a lot more in the next chapter. A lot less of Misa's thoughts, and a lot more talking and movement, that sort of thing.

Oh, and please don't feel obligated to read this just because you're reading my other stories. I know a lot of people aren't fans of LxMisa so I won't be offended. I'm not even a fan of them, but I simply HAD to write this story. Maybe that's why Misa is acting a bit smarter than she usually does. I wanted to make her think and feel more like an actual human being instead of Light's slave.

Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was _not_ a dream.

My head hurt as I lay out across the swiveling chair in the middle of the room. My feet dangled over the arm rest of one side, my hair tumbling down the other. It felt good to do nothing, but at the same time I felt restless.

Nobody understands just how utterly impossible it is to sleep, when the ghost of a super detective, suffering from insomnia, _even in death_, is in the same room. Rest in peace, my ass. Ryuzaki was both unwilling and unable to leave. Okay well, Light probably understood, but I wasn't about to reminisce about it with him.

One minute I was oblivious to the world, sucked so deeply in sleep that the dead couldn't wake me. WRONG! The next minute, I felt a shiver running against my forearm. I snorted, which instantly jolted me awake. Yes, _snorted_. My eyes slowly opened, only to widen at the sight of two large black orbs mere inches from my face. Somehow my entire body had wiggled it's way over to the very edge of the bed, and that was were Ryuzaki was slouched over and staring at me with his index finger at his mouth curiously.

"Misa Amane," He said, voice low and listless as he whispered lightly, "Frankly, it's safe to say Light Yagami is not coming to bed tonight. I would suggest you reclaim a spot more comfortable than this one before you tumble off the bed completely."

_'Well, no shit Sherlock!' _I thought, irritated beyond all repair. Maybe he was attempting to be sympathetic to my situation, but it wasn't like he really needed to remind me of that! Still, it didn't explain why he was running his fingers above the skin on my forearms, unless he found it amusing how it made the tiny hairs there stand on end. "If I could kill you all over again myself, I would." I muffled the words sleepily, letting the softness of the pillow envelop my face when I turned away from him.

Yes, I said it, even though I knew it was mean and hurtful.

"I understand. Forgive me." I heard him say. It was the soft, light tone that brought me completely out of the sleeping world, and it was then that I realized he was just trying to be nice. Such an odd feeling, having Ryuzaki be nice to me.

I tossed and turned the rest of the night because of those words. They hurt me more than him though. The way he responded, so calm and innocent, I felt a guilt wrenching at my very core. My stomach was in knots. I flipped back over, smacking my palm to my forehead, and exhaling a low growl. _'Why?!'_ I thought,_ 'Why do I have to feel this way NOW?! I wouldn't have thought twice about it before!'_

Ryuzaki, however, went on as if I never said a word, poking and prodding at every physical object he could find to test how each one felt and reacted to him. In fact, he was smiling as he did it, curious as a little child. I hadn't realized until then, this was all completely new to him too.

And now, their was a slurping sound coming from the _empty_ chair in front of me, the one nobody else could hear. The detective's coffee was swallowed right along with _my_ guilt.

I couldn't even complain about it! At first I was worried that everyone would see the tiny cup moving up and down in the air as Ryuzaki brought the sweet contents to his lips. He had assured me that it was invisible to them the moment he touched it, but that sounded stupid, and how would he know anyway? I thought I heard him mumbling about any physical object disappearing in the mirror whenever he touched it, but it still seemed very weird. I could still see it, so I had to leave that part to him. No one seemed to complain about it, except me of course. So apparently I was wrong once again. That would explain why he never let go of the handle, I guess. I wondered briefly if I disappeared when he touched me too. That could be interesting!

I scrunched my nose at him when he did slurped again, dipping one Maryjane shoe to the floor to spin myself around. My chair was intentionally faced away from him now, away from everyone, so they couldn't see the growing frustration in my face.

I-Was-Bored.

"Light," I moaned, dangling my head backwards over the arm rest so all the blood rushed to my face, "Will you take me out tonight?"

He shot me a look so fierce that I knew to shut up. Heck, I knew to shut up before I even asked it, but I did it anyway.

"Misa, You know we're busy. How could you even ask that?" He answered.

I shrugged.

"Busy acting as Kira no doubt." Ryuzaki mumbled grotesquely, "Surely, doing so takes up quite a bit of time."

Already irritated by his mocking tone, my ears picked up on that deafening sound again. He took another slurp of his coffee, following it with a contented "Mmm."

I cringed. I swear, if Ryuzaki had feasible dimensions I would take off my clunky shoes and slap him across the face with them.

What were they talking about anyway? Just as I finally concentrated my attention back to the task force, it happened yet again, stealing my focus away! Another slurp!

His eyes widened when I sat up, turning sharply in my rotating chair, and making a loud scraping noise against the hardwood floors. I shot Ryuzaki the most annoyed glare I could conjure up. Happy-go-lucky Misa flew out the door when her beauty sleep was interrupted!

What does he do? He gives me the wide, innocent puppy dog eyes, as if he has no idea why on earth I would look at him that way. What was worse is that he asked me to sit in with the task force in the first place, which I did, and he didn't even seem to be paying attention to anything. Instead, he was fidgeting. Tapping his fingers against his kneecaps, his large eyes roaming all over the place. His thumb was NOT teasing his lips, the way he always did when in deep thought. Nope. He was, however, twiddling his toes in a fashion that matched that to the beat of the ABC song.

Why was he just sitting around anyway? I wasn't sure what else he would even be able to do, but still, he didn't seem all that motivated to get this visitation over with. He wasn't doing anything, but eating sweets, drinking coffee and, sitting around poking at things (sticking his finger through things more likely. I still wasn't sure how or when he began to pick up solid objects).

Worse now, he was grinning at me. God, he was so annoying!

"Something wrong, Misa Misa?" Matsuda asked. It wasn't until then that I realized the entire task force was sitting behind Ryuzaki. I had to tilt over in my chair to see past him, nearly toppling over in the process. Unfortunately, every one of them was staring at me. I suppose that meant I had been shooting them the death glare too.

Instantly I shot up in my chair, pulling my legs together like a lady, and smiling happily as ever. "Nope! I'm perfectly fine, Matsu!" I might have even winked to seal the deal, I wasn't really sure. Happy-go-lucky, oh Sam I am.

Ryuzaki chuckled, annoying me further. I watched as he stood, my face on fire now. He casually walked over to the back of the sofa, standing behind Mastu with one hand in his pocket, and one dangling below his lips. Matsu may have caught me staring in his general direction, and blushed a bit, but I was too curious to see what Ryuzaki would do next to turn away. To my surprise, he reached his hand through Matsu's head, and yanked it out quickly. I didn't want to show how funny I thought it was when Mastu reached back to scratch there, but I giggled lightly anyway. Ryuzaki, humored, repeated this once more. His deduction proved true when Matsu scratched his head again.

Well, at least he lightened my mood. I had to hold a hand over my mouth to keep my chuckles at bay, though it wasn't so funny after Light sent me a glare meant to scare a demon. My laughter ran away full speed, and Ryuzaki looked quite irritated.

I hadn't sat in with the task force in a long time. I mean, a loooong time. That alone was awkward enough. I'm sure Light and everyone else thought I was crazy. Matsu just kept staring at me and smiling like I was the clown at his fifth birthday party. No balloon animals today buddy! What a drag.

Mr Aizawa hated everything about me, Mogi was cool, but Mr Yagami, as always, didn't really have much to say to me. I never thought he liked me all that much. In fact, and I felt a pain in my side when this realization popped into my head, I bet he doesn't want Light and me together at all!

Oh, and my Light sat beside his father, drowning out my sorrows momentarily. Even the way his posture escalated the entire back of the couch was sexy. It was perfect! Such a far cry from Ryuzaki's terrible slouch!

I sighed dreamily, despite the fact that I felt the detective staring a hole into my forehead. He thought I was an idiot, but I ignored him, placing my chin in the palm of my hand and leaning forward.

Okay, despite the glare from hell, some days, Light was perfect. That morning he told me he loved me, told me he was sorry for being a jerk. It was like alluring bait in a fishing net that had trapped me, and I couldn't escape from it. Of course I accepted his apology! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I hadn't? Well, okay, I'm an idiot, but, but, BUT, it was a far cry from the day before when the notebook was stolen. He was sweet, and I was putty in his gorgeous hands once again.

He was now talking to the team, taking control of everything. How perfect was that?!? My Light, so commanding, and beautiful. His hair faltered a bit when he gestured with his hands. I loved his hair, so soft, and so sexy when it fell into his eyes like that! My god, those EYES...

"Misa Amane! You have to stop him!"

My head twitched, as if being woken from a deep sleep. Again, I wanted to slap Ryuzaki for being up in my face. I swear his nose wasn't more than an inch from mine. "Stop him?" I repeated, _out loud_.

"No!" Mr Yagami yelled.

My heart stopped and my eyes flew open. Light's dad was staring at me with eyes that were both determined and downright angry. You know the tug at your lips, the little jiggle you feel in them when someone yells at you when you are not prepared for it? Yeah, I felt that, but I wasn't going to cry. I didn't let people see me cry. But what the hell had I missed?

"Dad, this is going to be dangerous. Are you sure there isn't another way?" Light was asking, desperately.

"It's my fault the Death Note was stolen, and I have every intention of getting it back, even if my life has to be sacrificed."

Daaaamn! I missed a lot! My heart sunk at the thought of Mr Yagami's life being in danger. My fingers were clenching the arm rests before I knew it. I wanted to say something to stop him, but no one ever listened to me.

L grunted loudly, the pages on the coffee table stirring just slightly. "He's going to die, Misa Amane. If Mr Yagami goes through with this, I am certain it will end badly."

What I did next, surprised me, and everyone else in the room. A burst of adrenaline instantly rushed through to my core. I stood, slamming my fist into the table sitting between the two couches. "Listen to me, dammit!" What the hell was wrong with me? I knew I wasn't possessed, but still. There was something I had to say, and this time I would be heard! My index finger pointed to Light's dad with unexpected ease, and I stepped forward demandingly. "This isn't going to end well if you do this, Mr Yagami! I know we don't get along like a father and daughter or anything, but I don't want to see you die!"

It was as if I were yelling at my own parents to get out of the house before they were shot to death. I could even picture them in my head while everything was spilling out of my mouth. I don't know if the blood in my veins had ever pumped so fiercely in my life.

And just like that, the second my lips stopped moving, my boldness seeped away like a leaky faucet. The room was silent, and I was small again. I felt an undeniable urge to curl up into the corner of the room as if I were a tiny mouse in a room filled with large cats. Since when did I lose the all-eyes-on-me craving anyway?

Ryuzaki stepped up next to me, though I didn't turn to see him smiling wildly, the tip of his thumb stuffed to his mouth. The tips of his jet black hair would have skimmed my cheek when he leaned towards my ear, but instead they buried inside of me, sending a chill that made my jaw lock and my teeth chatter. "Very brave." He said.

I swallowed the clump that had formed in my throat, waiting for the silence to break in the room, and attempting to hide the blush that flushed to my cheeks. I had to admit, Ryuzaki's assurance did make me feel a little better, but why the hell was I blushing?

Finally, Mr Yagami's face softened. He lowered his head, shaking it lightly. "I'm sorry, but I don't see any other way."

Wow, he had given me a fatherly look that I hadn't seen since my own father died. It sent chills up my spine.

"B-but," I started, but somehow couldn't finish.

"We'll be with you chief!" Matsu exclaimed, smiling but obviously just as unsure and nervous as ever.

Ryuzaki grunted, eyes narrowed in frustration as he commanded, "Again, Amane!"

Instantly, the papers sitting so still in the middle of the table, scattered as if a large gust of wind had blow through the open window. Luckily I was the only one that seemed to take much notice of the fact that it was clearly a very calm day outside. I would have never noticed it either if Ryuzaki hadn't frozen so awkwardly at my side. Still, it shocked me to think that wasn't caused by a light breeze, probably just as much as it seemed to shock him. Ryuzaki's presence at that moment demanded attention from everyone, even those who couldn't see him.

With another deep breath, I squealed again, "We can find another way!"

Still, Light's dad picked up a few things from the table. By force of habit, he straightened the wayward papers, a few of which had fallen to the floor, and headed out of the room as if I hadn't said a word. My presence didn't make demanding ripples in a room like some people, ghostly or not. It only made sense that someone like Mr Yagami turn away. His presence in the room made everyone instantly a little more respectful. From what I could remember, even Ryuzaki respected him.

_'Weak.' _I thought, _'That was weak.'_

At the same time, I couldn't help but wonder how Ryuzaki had ruffled the papers like that. It would have been enchanting if it weren't also frightening.

Light said nothing at that moment. I noticed that he wouldn't even look at me. Oh no, he was mad! But what had I done to make him angry? I was just trying to keep his dad safe. Doesn't he want him to be safe? I mean, when my parents died, it shattered my entire world. I didn't want Light to go through that. I would never take advantage of my relationship with them again if I had another chance at it. But Light... I mean, he acted like he cared, but... I don't know. It was strange, and suddenly I felt very angry at him. Unbelievably angry!

Once everyone had vacated the room, and it was just Light and me, (Oh yeah, and my imaginary friend) I stepped up to him cautiously. My hands were balled into two very tight fists, but I was careful at choosing my words. I knew how angry I was capable of making him.

"Light, what do we d-" I started. But when I saw his nose flaring, I panicked, pressing my mouth shut so tightly that it formed a very thin line.

"Sacrifices have to be made, Misa."

"..."

I said nothing. I was initially so shocked at what I had just heard, that I could scarcely breath, let alone speak.

L growled again. If there were any physical substance to him, I was sure the bottom of his foot would be splattering Light's face across the nice hardwood floors.

Before I knew it, my Light was walking out of the room as well. Everything was set in motion, and within a few short days, Soichiro Yagami would be paying the ultimate price.

The door shut with a loud bang, and my world shattered like a broken mirror.

"Oh my god!" I was hyperventilating now. Literally, I could not find the breath that would save my life. The apartment was empty again, other than the two of us, and I was left alone with the idea that Light was going to allow his father to die. _Allow_ it! It reminded me of my family.

"Misa Amane, your reaction is quite understandable, but I'm afraid acting out like this will not change anything. In fact, there's a 75 percent chance that it will make you quite sick." Ryuzaki told me, in that oddly calm tone of his. He was watching me with careful eyes as I paced the room.

"Would you go away!?!" I couldn't even remember thinking that, but it's what came out of my mouth anyway. It felt as if my anger towards Light had suddenly erupted on Ryuzaki. It didn't help the matter that I felt as if he were speaking to me as if I were a child.

"It's part of his plan." He said, ignoring me completely as he raised his dangling feet off the floor, pressing his knees against his slender torso. "Light Yagami does nothing without an agenda. I'd assume you of all people would be aware of this."

I fell against the sofa. My hands were gripping the couch cushions beneath me so fiercely that it was painful. "I said, go away!" The last thing I needed was for this man to be lecturing me on what I do, and don't know about Light. Even in death he was going to make sure Light was brought to justice. And even though my mind was confused, and maddened by the idea of him allowing pain for his family, I blamed Ryuzaki still.

Still, staring at me, the detective rocked back onto his heals. He looked up at the ceiling before pushing forward again. "Mmm, yes. I understand you're upset."

"I'm pissed! Now go!"

"You are fully aware that I cannot leave you, Misa Amane."

Cannot leave me? How did he make that sound so enticing?

"Everyone leaves me, forced or not! And Light's just pushing people away like garbage! How can he not see that we love him!" I shook my head, slamming my eyes shut tightly. That wasn't what I wanted to say, least of all to him. "Leave me alone, Ryuzaki!"

I was crying now, and I didn't even realize it until I felt the wetness trailing down my cheeks. He stared unmoving, and it was infuriating.

"No doubt your anger towards me at the moment was encouraged else ware." He sighed. "Feel free to convey your feelings as long as you wish, but I'm afraid I cannot comply with your demands."

Well, if he wasn't going, then I was! I stood, and as swiftly as my legs would carry me, I ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. My back slammed against the panel, breathing and crying shamelessly. What the hell was wrong with me lately?

In an sudden instant, icicles formed in my veins, and I couldn't move. The water against my cheeks froze, forming a white tinted waterfall as they hung from my chin. The next thing I knew, Ryuzaki's slouched back was right in front of me. Both lanky hands were stuffed into his pockets as if he hadn't a care in the world. As he was turning to face me, I was thinking, _'Did he just walk through the door, AND through me? And into the BATHROOM!?!'_ It hadn't even been a full day and he crossed the boundary rule.

"Get out, you pervert!" I screamed, ripping the trails of ice on my face with my sleeve. It burned slightly. "And stop doing that!"

That's when the irony of it all sunk it. I bet there were very few people in the world that were experiencing the same shit I was! At that moment, I felt alone, but highly humored at the same time. Through my tears, I began laughing uncontrollably. L's eyes widened a bit, but he was grinning lightly as well.

"Actually, It feels like I'm passing through a rain cloud. Damp, and cool. To be honest, It's rather refreshing."

My mouth gaped at that, and my chuckles slowed to a stop. "W-What?" I hadn't remembered asking him what it felt like, though that was the reason I was laughing in the first place. I'll admit that I was hoping passing through my body like that was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for me. It was as if he had just read my- "WAIT!" It had hit me, "Did... Did you j-just... read my thoughts?"

He seemed embarrassed now, but I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. If Ryuzaki could read my thoughts, I think I would have a heart attack. No revenge even necessary!

"Yes." He said a moment later. He spoke in a matter of fact tone, biting the tip of his thumbnail. "In fact that's precisely why I didn't push you to argue the case further with Mr Yagami. I'm afraid his mind was set. He wouldn't have listened."

My feet slid forward as I sunk down to the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. My palm slammed into my forehead and I let out a loud breath of air.

"Eh," I groaned, inhaling a sharp breath to pull the tears back in, "It figures." That explained why he smiled so damn much. He knew what I was really thinking, even when I said something completely different. For the first time, in a long time, I didn't feel like whining about it. What good would that do? It wasn't like he had an on and off switch for telepathy. Or did he? My tear soaked eyes darted over to him.

"I'm afraid not." He answered without even the slightest hesitation, slouching to the ground so we were eye level together. "Not that I am aware of at least."

I didn't watch him stand, rather deciding to focus my attention on the cool floor as my feet began lightly tapping on a circle of tiles, clockwise, one by one. I didn't want to admit that Light had yet to see me cry, even though he caused it, and Ryuzaki had now seen me cry twice. It was too weird.

When I heard a grunt of frustration, my eyes twitched upward through a certain of blond bangs. Ryuzaki was standing, hunched over by the bathtub. My head tilted a bit so I could see him, unsuccessfully, attempting to turn the spigot handles. Instead, his hands were melting into them like butter. Not quite air, not quite solid.

I had seen him pick up his coffee not long ago, so, "Why can't you do it?"

He didn't turn to me. "To be quite honest, the knowledge is lost to me, making it all the more frustrating."

That made me giggle. It was funny, you know, seeing great detective L struggling with such a simple task. Solve a butt load of cases? Hell yeah! Turn on the faucet? Noooo!

A smile twitched the corner of his lips. I think he was attempting to hide it with his wild hair as he tipped his head forward a bit. Didn't work. I saw it.

This time when he tried, his long fingers slipped inside a bit. I gasped however when I saw the knob slowly turning, like he had grasped it by it's bone or something, instead of it's outer skin. It looked so weird, and freaky, but I found myself light up inside instantly.

"Oh my god!" I squealed, clapping my hands together excitedly, "You did it, Ryuzaki!"

"Ah yes," He said, "You will think that until the water scolds your beautiful skin. I have yet to work the cold side."

His finger touched at his lips passively as his other hand turned the knob marked "Cold." It seemed to work just fine this time. Meanwhile, I was just trying not to focus on the fact that he had just called me beautiful. I mean, he can hear my thoughts. I didn't even want him to know that I caught that! Suddenly, I was humming the tune to a Bjork song I heard earlier that day. It seemed to work, since I didn't notice him smirking all triumphantly like he had been doing the entire time he'd been here. Seriously? How much did he really know about me now? Maybe I had found a way to block him out a bit. Didn't leave much room to think at all though.

He sighed contentedly then, sticking his dry hands into both jeans pockets. Despite having plugged the bath, the water hadn't wet them at all. "Now," He said, "I promise not to look."

The end of my hum came abruptly, and all the world zoned in on the wide-eyed expression left on my face. "Nope." All I could think to say. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!"

He shrugged, and smirked again. "I figured you would say that. However, you did stop humming that god awful tune. Therefore my plan succeeded."

I was scrunching my nose when he walked up to me in passing, about to blend into the door. Instead of continuing to walk, as I had expected him to, he surprised me when he was at my ear again. "Physical beauty is mostly myth, Misa Amane, lasting only a few short years. For the most part, It's painted in our minds _for_ us, instead of_ by_ us. A picture of what 'beauty' entails is not as tempting as one may think," He cleared his throat, pausing, but only for a moment, "that is, until it's measured on a much broader scale."

I couldn't tell if I were offended by that or not, but mostly I was confused, and upset that my humming plan didn't work as well as I had hoped. How the hell can physical beauty be a myth? That didn't even make sense! I mean, I understood that one day everyone gets old and wrinkly, but still! Had he called me beautiful or not?!

Just as he was about to melt into the door, I heard him mumble, "In fact, I did."

Was he flirting with me? I swear, I should be the one reading his thoughts. That way, maybe I'd understand what the hell he meant half the time he opened his big mouth. I knew I should have said thank you, though I thought it! That counts in this situation, right? Besides, all I wanted was for him to leave. Ironically though, it wasn't so I could be alone. Actually, he needed to get out asap so he wouldn't realize how hot my cheeks had become. If only Light payed this much attention to me!

* * *

More Author's Notes: L's being a bit ooc, I know. But he has his reason. I bet some of you already know why. Again, thanks for your reviews. See you guys in about a week. :)

Constable Anemone of the Sea - Yeah, I really don't want Misa to be as dumb as she let's on. lol. Just to be honest. I'm not using a lot of the ideas from A Certain Slant of Light because I wanted to make up some of my own. Still, there are some similarities. It did inspired this story! I love that book. Anyway, thanks so much for the review, and yes, Light IS an ass! lol.

BlueMoon Goddess - Wow lady. I got the picture the first time you said you couldn't do it. lol. But I know what you mean. I'm not a huge LxMisa fan either. Thanks for at least giving it a try, and thanks for the best wishes for my dad.

TK101 - Is it okay to call you that for short? It's easy to type! lol. Anyway, I think I love you. haha. You, my dear, should definitely be an editor! You're awesome at it! Thanks so much for the suggestions. I don't know if it's the best story so far, in regards to the plot line, but maybe, JUST MAYBE I'm growing as a writer. I feel like the words are coming out a lot smoother now than they used to, though this chapter gave me a bit harder of a time than the previous two. THANKS AGAIN! :) Remember how we talked about the amount of reviews? lol, I'm feeling the pressure of that one now. lol. Figures.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: People are taking this story in two completely different ways. Either it's loved or hated. lol. That's okay though. Can't win them all! However, just in case anyone was confused, in chapter one, the beginning part was future events. Misa hasn't matured to that point yet. Right now she is struggling with wanting to love Light and hate Ryuzaki, when her emotions are pulling her in the opposite direction. She's going to be a bit annoying and bitchy during that transition. Oh, and I should warn everyone, it gets very serious and a bit tragic at parts of this story. This beginning is just that... the beginning. :)

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"You're a stalker now! Just as I thought you were before!" My feet, covered in bulky knee high boots, clanked against the tiled floors, heavy, swift and loud. It was now day five that the dark haired detective had been following me around like a lost puppy.

Ryuzaki was watching me through a certain of black bangs, slightly amused, though his expression remained blank. Both his lanky hands were buried in his pockets as his long legs effortlessly kept up with my swift pace. "Yes, so you have said repeatedly." His bare feet made no discernible sound at all. With my high heels, and his terrible posture, we were at eye level with one another, though I didn't turn to face him.

He was already fully aware that I was teasing him. I was smiling, and it wasn't a facade this time. That was scarier to me than anything else, the fact that I was smiling with Ryuzaki, when I had to force it with Light.

"Geez! Could you at LEAST step back more than five feet!" I let out an exaggerated growl. Confusing as it was, I was both amused and irritated to the brink as I made my way up and down the department store aisles. If I shut a door, Ryuzaki walked through it. If I sped up or started to run, he was suddenly in front of me, scaring the beatlejuice out of me in the process. There wasn't a moments peace where I could just think to myself! With mounting annoyance, I was on the brink of losing my own sanity. (Not that there was much more to lose!) At the same time, I was kind of... _enjoying_ it.

I wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps if it didn't cause me physical pain, I would consider it." He said, restlessly chewing at his thumbnail so his voice was mumbling slightly. "However, as it stands, I'm afraid I'm presented very few options."

Still, I sped up, so overcome with the will to actually run that I giggled lightly in the process. "Physical pain? How can ghosts suffer physical pain when there is nothing physical to you?" Instead of answering, I was surprised when I felt his presence fade out behind me. He had stopped, and I turned to observe him curiously, slightly frustrating my happy feet.

If there weren't two teenagers searching the racks not ten feet away, I would have asked him what he was doing. Seeing as they would be unable to notice I was talking to a hyperactive ghost, I chose to keep quiet.

"Misa Amane, do you remember me saying how effective illustration is rather than just using words alone?" He then asked, and again I remembered he could read my thoughts. _Duh!_

I nodded, and watched as he lifted one lanky hand from his pocket to wave me ahead. Suddenly my teasing halted, and I was in a playful mood. Again, I was chuckling to myself, curious as a giddy toddler. My legs crept backwards, one at a time, very slowly at first. When I noticed nothing in his expression had changed, I took a few more, much quicker steps. A smile tinted my lips, like I were playing a game of sorts. Kinda morbid when you think about it. He was about to prove his _physical_ pain, and I thought it a game; How twisted am I?

_'Come on Ryuzaki!'_ I thought, furrowing my brow, after reaching halfway across the junior's department, _'This is stupid! Nothing is happening. And how would I know for sure if you were in pain or not anyway? You could fake it!'_

He didn't move, but he didn't answer me either, his expression remaining vacant. He was waiting for me, so I sighed, a woeful sound, exaggerated of course, and added another step. His body suddenly twitched. That didn't seem like anything, so I took another step, and then another. That's when it happened.

I had only just noticed, but his legs, right up to his calves, seemed to be slowly disappearing, tapered off sharply at his calves. His mouth parted, and his eyes shut tight as he rolled up his sleeve for me to see what else was happening. I gasped when I saw it. His fingers, hands and forearms were black as ink, the veins prominent and blazing a bright red color, as if he had blood literally boiling beneath his skin. My heals stopped clinking instantly, and I was frozen in place. My eyes remained firmly planted on his forearms, seemingly mesmerized by how oddly beautiful it was to witness the pain of a spirit. I didn't want him to hurt, and still, I couldn't turn away, or run back to him to make it stop; That was, until he grunted loudly, falling over to the floor in a soundless tumble.

"Ryuzaki!" Caution thrown into the wind, my fingers opened, dropping my bags to the floor. I ran to him, my daze instantly broken. "Ryuzaki!" And as fast as I could, I dropped to my knees, next to what appeared, to my small audience, to be the empty floor.

"Ssssh. Don't be alarmed." He responded, seemingly unharmed as he pushed himself up. "It appears you've made quite a scene already."

_'I made a scene?! ME? How unfair is that?!' _And again he found a way to annoy me. _'_You_ were... y-you were... what the hell was your body doing?!'  
_

"Yes well," Ryuzaki stood with a faint groaning sound, rolling his shirt sleeve forward with his palms, "You're fully aware, Misa Amane, they cannot see me. So by deduction, yes,_ you_ are making a scene. I'm not even here."

Suddenly, everything was back into place. Full legs, and the eerie, chalk-like color had returned to his 'skin.' Despite his words, I could not turn away from him to save my life, let alone save myself from the humiliating whispers and stares. I could see the headlines now, _"Misa Amane goes insane while attempting to buy fishnet hosiery. They were not on sale. Runs through store like a maniac, hearing voices and hallucinating. Sources say she's headed to rehab."_

Ironic as it was, the thought made me giggle. And then I remembered what I had just seen. "Wha- What was-" I squealed, but was interrupted when his finger flew to his mouth to shush me again. Yes, people were still staring, and though I wanted to ignore them, my face flushed instantly. I was scared for him. Genuinely scared. And it was shockingly more embarrassing that he knew I was scared, than it was having a dozen other people think I'd lost my mind.

"And that, Misa Amane, is why I do not travel far from your side. Surely you understand." He seemed quite proud of himself for provoking such a reaction from me. "Unfortunately, I am uncertain of anything except that it is quite painful."

I gulped and nodded, ducking my head to the floor embarrassingly. _'Sorry.'_ I though, standing and hauling butt out of the store as swiftly as possible, though now I couldn't help but check and make sure he was still behind me. _'You didn't have to do that if it hurt so bad.'_

"Yes, very much." He recoiled, raising his index finger to his mouth as we left, "Still, as it stands, I cannot help but think my brief pain a success."

Now_ that_ statement went right over my head. I shouldn't have been surprised that he was testing me, but I was.

"You see, Misa Amane, I do not believe anyone acting as Kira out of want, would care whether I were in pain or not. Light Yagami certainly could testify for that. Furthermore, it seems you did not wish for me to suffer at all. Now," His tone was suddenly high pitched, as if he were mocking me, or trying to relate on my less intelligent level. "Why on earth would you do that?"

I didn't speak, but my mind argued against him the entire walk back home.

I was surprised once again as I made my way inside.

"Oh! Hi Light!" I was ecstatic.

He was sitting at the computer with that look on his face again, both eyes narrowed and determined. He was lost in deep thought, staying quite, though I wished he would say something so I would stop trying to guess what he was thinking.

The detective poked at Light's head for a minute, provoking the same reaction as Matsu, but I wasn't amused. I almost was worried that Light would figure it out and be angry. So, I shot Ryuzaki a death glare. He sighed unnecessarily loud, and made his way over to sit strangely on the couch.

"Are you hungry, Light?" I asked, dropping my bags, and skipping into the kitchen.

"Misa, I need you to check for a list of known mafia syndicates for me. Find out who has possession of the notebook. Do you think you can do that?"

My heart leaped into my throat, and I nearly dropped the gallon milk jug to the floor. "Really?!" He wanted me to help him again? I couldn't believe it. I scampered into the living room again, but decided against jumping into his arms this time. I think it was because of the utterly annoyed look on Ryuzaki's face. "Yeah, I can do it." I said as calmly as my closing throat would allow me. But the look on Ryuzaki's face made me stumble a bit. I was suddenly nervous and feeling a bit shamed as well.

"Thank you, Misa." Light said, standing and heading for the door yet again. He brushed his fingers across my cheek as he left as if it were his way of thanking me. My eyes helplessly followed him to the door. It never seemed like he stayed home more than a few minutes at a time. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Uh, O-Okay Light."

The door slung shut, and I heard a growl to my side as I hopped in front of the computer.

"You can't be serious." Ryuzaki sounded almost bored, his words uttered clumsily as he twisted his bottom lip with his fingertips.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm serious!"

Seriously, what did he expect? That I would turn on Light because we had gotten along so well today? Give me a break!

"Yes," He said softly, "I did. You're exactly correct."

I pressed my lips into a fine line, starting up the computer monitor. His tone made me feel much more guilty than I wanted it to. "Well then you don't know me at all Ryuzaki." I refused to turn and face him.

"I know everything about you, Amane." His tone was more agitated now, forced even. "I can hear your thoughts, or have you forgotten yet again?"

I growled, when he perched himself beside me, leaning forward so his face was literally an inch from my cheek. He was trying to intimidate me! And dammit, it was working!

"Stop doing that, Ryuzaki!" I screamed, trying to ignore him, though my fingers were trembling against the keyboard.

"Simply because you willingly offer Kira your assistance, doesn't particularly mean you want to. You've become afraid of Light Yagami. Isn't that right, Misa Amane?"

Finally, the interrogation he had been avoiding seemed to begin. He was testing my patience. For the first time in a long time, I just wanted to keep my mouth shut. My brain was in autopilot mode now, repeating relentlessly: _Shut up, shut up, shut up...  
_

He began to deliberately antagonize me then. It wasn't enough that his soulless eyes were burning a hole into my left cheek, but every two seconds there was the distraction of crackling of candy wrappers that he pulled from his back pocket. (I was _sure_ they should have fallen straight through his denim jeans and to the floor, but didn't.) He crunched the hard candy loudly in my ear, staring widely at my irritated expression until I held my palm as a shield against my forehead to block him out. My face was on fire. Again, the temptation to throw something steadily grew. Even if it could not hit him, at least it would relieve a bit of the tension I felt creeping into my shoulders.

I growled. "Are you going to do anything?! I mean, to solve the case, bring Light and me to justice? Yadda, yadda, yadda? Or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

It was strange how he remained silent a long time after I asked him that question. With another crackling of candy wrapper I found myself cringing. My teeth clenched when he spoke through the hard candy, hearing it click and clank around his mouth with every uttered word. "I cannot physically do anything in regards to solving the case, Misa Amane. You, being my host, would undoubtedly have to do it for me."

For a second I paused, giggling lightly. There was a tickle in my throat, something shooting up my tongue so quickly I didn't have the chance to scan it before it erupted from my mouth like a volcano. I laughed. A full body, mouth-gapping laughter, so intense that my stomach felt queasy and my cheeks began to hurt. He was saying that he needed ME to get this case solved for him? That couldn't be right! Though my head never turned from the computer screen, my eyes shut, and my fingers briefly paused due to the inability to see through the cloudy mist between my lids.

"Yeah Ryuzaki! Just hand me the white flag now why don't ya?!"

It took probably a full minute to contain myself, but when I opened my eyes, Ryuzaki's seriousness was conveyed through his very unamused features. "I am anything but joking, I can assure you." His tone was dry.

My laughter stopped abruptly at that. "I'm not _that_ stupid!" I was slightly offended.

"It doesn't necessarily take higher intelligence to admit you've made mistakes. Though it does take courage."

My brows furrowed, and I said nothing, continuing my search in silence. There must be something wrong with him if he thought I would actually _help _him catch Light. That would be crazy, wouldn't it?

Over the next two hours later, I had to start my own little investigation over probably a dozen times. I was so distracted by the constant annoyances beside me that it felt like it was 100 degrees in that room. But then I finally found him, the man without a lifespan.

I squealed, and turned abruptly in my seat, eyes wide and ready to rub it in!

"Ha! Found him anyway! How do you like that Ryuzaki?!"

Ryuzaki didn't budge an inch. He simply blinked at me. Already, my smile was melting.

"Not at all."

The door opened. Of all times for Light to be returning home, it was when I couldn't feign excitement even if I tried. When the door closed behind him, the sound caused my entire body to jump. I was actually speechless, watching Ryuzaki stand and walk to the corner of the room like a spellbound zombie instead of turning to greet Light.

"Did you find him, Misa?"

Speaking... Light was speaking... Talking to me.._. Stop looking so guilty!_

"Uh... y-yeah!" I turned, smiling with my mouth, but my eyes were solemn. I could feel them stinging slightly, unable to really move with the rest of my expressions. I pointed to the computer monitor, turning my head in the process to escape Light's questioning eyes. "I just found him."

Light grinned at me, kneeling to my level to bring me into a warm embrace. It was the first time he really touched me with any feeling behind it in months, and I fell into him willingly. "You're wonderful Misa." He told me. "I couldn't do this without you."

My eyes lifted to Ryuzaki again, but he was too busy staring out the window to return my gaze. Even if he did, I knew it would make me feel ten times worse than I already did.

I did it. I helped Light kill again. If only for the sole reason to piss off the deceased detective, I did exactly as Light had asked me.

And I felt... terrible.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Not extremely eventful, but it picks up heavily in the next chapter. (It will be much longer too!) I had to move things back a bit to make room for character development here. Hope you all enjoyed it!

ActionFry - Thanks for your well wishes. He's okay now. So glad you like the story so far! I could never bring myself to believe that Misa was as air headed as she appeared to be. She did some pretty impressive things to prove otherwise! Thanks again!

YourRedRightAnkle - Lol, you're like me. L with any female seems okay. I'm female and therefore chose to believe L to be completely straight. lol. Anyway, I'm glad you pointed out the BreathE thing. I did that on one of my other stories to. It's like it goes straight over my head. lol. Thanks again!

Death's Kiss - Well that book, A certain slant of Light inspired this story. I don't necessarily dislike LxMisa pairing, I just never really saw it working at all. I think I saw that as more of a challenge than anything. I always thought Misa was very misunderstood, due mostly because of her own fault. Having L figure her out is just a really nice thought. Did that make any sense? lol.

SMILE,smile,frown - lol. I don't know what to call you! Anyway, I understand. I agree with some of the things you pointed out. However, I actually WANTED Misa to be a little bit bitchy. She's fighting a battle with herself, and dealing with Light, and L is kinda in her way now, pulling her in an opposite direction. The part in italics is how Misa will eventually turn out, it just getting her there that I'm working on now. Her battle with herself is the happy/sad mood of the story because she hides how sad she is by... well, being Misa, and acting happy! Eh well, I appreciate your honesty in everything. Thanks for that. Sorry I had to disappoint. One voice is enough to encourage improvement.

Constable Anemone of the Sea - Yeah, Light's an ass! lol. He'll use her, and then when he feels she is needed he sucks up to her and tells her he loves her like the lying jerk he is. (He's on my blacklist after getting L killed.) Ah yes, and L... I love him. The beauty thing did have a deeper meaning. Consider how he can hear Misa's true thoughts. :) Thanks again!

phollie - Enchanting? :) That made me smile. You used one of my all time favorite words to describe my all time favorite thing to do. So glad you like it! thanks again!

PKDawn - Nice to have you giving this story a try, even if you're not a huge fan of the pairing. SO glad you like Rylie so much. She will forever be my all time favorite OC. Thanks so much!

Wounded Shell Of Myself - Thanks so much for the well wishes! Now that I think about it, LxMisa IS rather intriguing. How odd. I never thought that before. Nice to see a familiar reviewer over here too! Thanks so much! (I love Rylie too)

TK101 - Bjork. Yup, you're right again! Sorry I didn't get you to beta this chapter. I wanted to do one more on my own to see if I could get it right. lol. I'm testing myself. The plot to this story will get more interesting very soon. Right now it's kinda down time to get the characters a little more developed. This is kind of an emotional story. (Well, obviously. lol) I'm not quite so worried about the reviews anymore with this one. Some people like it, others don't. Maybe more will flock to it when things get more interesting. Thanks so much for your help!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: This chapter starts out lighthearted, but the mood will change drastically by the beginning of the next one. This is also where things really start to get more interesting. Hope everyone enjoys!

My updates on my stories are slower now due to personal issues, so I hope everyone can be a little patient with me. Thanks so much.

Thank you foxattack, and Cookiesquee for your reviews too! I know you can't get review replies. Everyone else, check your inbox!

**Thank you Timekeeper101 for beta reading this for me! You are amazingly good at it! :)  
**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Two full days. That's how long I received the silent treatment from Ryuzaki. However, it wasn't like he was mad, or even hurt by what I did. Actually he sat around, staring at the ground all wide-eyed and chewing on his thumb as if he were contemplating another way to tug me away from _the dark side_.

All I knew is that I should be careful. He had always been such a sneaky little thing. Always scheming how to get his way, conjuring up lie after lie to get to the truth.

I also knew I needed to get back to work. Sitting around and waiting for Light was so boring, no matter how sweet he had been to me ever since I found that Snyder guy for him.

For what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, I peeked out the window, just in case the mail had been delivered. Light wanted the address to the mafia hideout so badly. He would be so proud of me when it got here.

"Hmph." Ryuzaki grunted, and I instantly knew he had been reading my thoughts again. I shot him a glare from the corner of my eye.

"You need to get some, Ryuzaki."

He tilted his head curiously, eyes widening in pure innocence at my challenge. "Get... _some_?"

Of course he knew exactly what I was referring to, so I just shrugged, dropping it completely. He, however, did not... _pervert._

"I would find that quite difficult now, wouldn't I?" He chuckled.

Wait, chuckled? He was embarrassed! I spun around on my tiptoes, a smile threatening my lips so intensely that it burst through no matter how hard I tried to swallow it down. "There isn't some cute spirit in heaven or something that could help you in that area?" I was teasing him, practically on the edge of my seat with curiosity as to what his answer would be. However, the look he gave me at that moment was _dead_ serious. Maybe it amazed him that I would assume he went to heaven. Is that so bad?

"I get the feeling your comprehension of the afterlife is quite different from what I have experienced thus far." he told me, arrogantly. "I assure you, there is no need for an act such as that after you are dead."

I knew it was probably a bit shallow, but for a minute, I had absolutely no words. "No sex!?!" I was A.S.T.O.U.N.D.E.D.! Maybe he went to hell?

Ryuzaki began tracing patterns into his raised knees with the tips of his fingers in attempt to keep his eyes from having to focus on mine. "I understand your surprise, though I cannot relate to it. However, reproduction is no longer necessary after one's life has taken it's course."

"Well yeah, but... really? No sex? None at all? WAIT!" I paused for a second to recap what he had just said to me, and suddenly my eyes lit up like New Years Day. "Did you just say you _can't relate_ to my surprise?"

Caught off guard by my abrupt conclusion, his eyes raised to mine. He knew what I was going to ask before the question left my lips, and he would have known without the telepathy too. "You died a virgin, didn't you?!"

He didn't answer me. In fact, he ignored me completely, instantly averting his large eyes to the corner of the room. His monkey toes twiddled anxiously against the sofa cushion's but other than that, _he_ seemed to shrug off the conversation this time.

Forty eight hours of silence and I was DYING to talk about Ryuzaki's state of eternal virginity. Though I had to admit, this was an unexpected and interesting topic. I was floored, and he dropped it right when it was getting good!

"Okay, don't answer me." I shrugged, strolling back over to the window.

Okay, so reverse psychology doesn't work in this case for obvious reasons, but apparently boredom was getting to him as well. I could tell he was going to humor me anyway. At first he shifted, looking about as comfortable as a woman wearing too-tight thong underwear. I giggled at this - couldn't help it after an image like _that_. (Ryuzaki with lipstick, eyeliner and high heels.) I got a nice glare out of him after thinking that image up.

"In fact, I did." he finally answered, though his tone was a bit more coarse than usual. "Is that a problem?"

I chuckled again, not at all surprised, "Well, not for me. But I feel bad for you Ryuzaki."

"Yes?" He shifted again. "And why is that?" He finally looked up at me, his eyes both large and inquisitive as his thumb glided across his lips.

"Because you will never have sex!" I said, as if it should be obvious. "Have you ever even touched a female before?" And I honestly meant somewhere like a hand, shoulder, hair, or back, not even somewhere sexual. I knew I was in trouble the minute that haughty smirk lifted the corners of his lips.

"You've obviously forgotten when we first met. Not to mention a touch to your hand, shoulder, hair or back can be very sensual if it's done properly."

There was a pause as my memory rang clear as a bell._ 'My butt!' _I felt my heart in my throat, as my fingers curved into my sweaty palms. "You're a pervert." Though I had to admit, the way he expanded on the touching thing had my stomach doing funny dances.

"You asked me a question, and I answered truthfully," he said, as if _that_ was a pardoning excuse.

With a roll of my eyes and an irritated sigh, I plopped myself down on the couch beside him. It felt odd that I made the cushions sink a bit when he made no dent in them whatsoever.

"Okay," I said, locked in a sudden staring competition with Mr. Champion himself. His eyes widened slightly as if he were already contemplating the question I was about to ask him. "Seriously, any _other_ girl? In even the slightest sexual way?" And just to cover my bases, "Or guy?"

"It was not a priority." He answered, obviously not amused by my pressing. "Rest assured, you will have many other things occupying your mind other than that when you..." His voice trailed, and his eyes opened a little bit wider from surprise of his own obvious mistake. He had failed to remember one very important detail.

My afterlife wouldn't exist.

I felt my heart stop for a beat or two, having forgotten that myself. The idea that I wouldn't exist at all after I die didn't seem quite as real until now. Not until I was actually staring at Ryuzaki's ghost.

"I'm sorry," he told me. It was true too; he was genuinely sorry. His voice was nearly that of a whisper as his eyes fell towards the ground. The black jets of hair framing his face blocked my view of his large eyes, but I could tell that he was mentally kicking himself for allowing his mouth to run ahead of his thoughts for once. "I don't know why I said that."

For a second I contemplated obliviousness, but that wouldn't work in this case. He was getting through my shield.

My head shook. "Uh, no. Really, I'm okay." But was I? I couldn't really be sure what the hell I was thinking suddenly. Oddly enough, I just wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault. It was mine. My mood had changed but I wasn't necessarily sad, just... I felt so... stupid.

Suddenly Ryuzaki shifted, balancing on his heels, legs into his chest, thumb at his mouth. Everything was exactly as it always was, except now he was turned, facing me. I don't know if it was his attempt to change the subject, or somehow awkwardly lighten the mood, but he then did something that I had never expected him to do.

As I stared back at him, I watched as he lifted his hands from his knees and mouth, and began a journey towards my face. My first instinct told me to jump back, maybe swat at him like a fly, but I was curious. What was he doing? His hands hovered beside my cheeks, not actually touching me, though I could feel the cold like a mist coating my skin.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

He seemed to be concentrating pretty hard, never allowing his intense gaze to leave my face. My heart had traveled into my throat again, thrumming about a million miles a second. Something about what he was doing, even though it wasn't much, felt very intimate. It reminded me of what he said about touching sensually. Never in my life had I been so intimidated than I was the moment his large eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Think of this as an experiment, Misa Amane."

And then his fingers touched me. They _touched_ me. I gasped, feeling them slide a bit against my cheek. Still cold, and very faint, but I could feel them, like actual human skin touching mine.

"Ryuzaki, I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt frozen solid, almost afraid that it would break his concentration if I moved.

He didn't look particularly excited, but his lips curled up a bit. He seemed pleased.

As corny as it sounds, I felt mesmerized, as if I had been touched by an angel or something. I supposed that was what was happening, but realizing it was much more enchanting than I would have ever expected it to be.

The tip of his index finger slid down my cheek and against the line of my jaw. I felt my breath catch in my throat when his wide eyes shadowed his movements, looking infinitely more interested than he seemed a moment ago. Amazed.

I did something then, that I hadn't expected to do at all, _ever_. Spontaneously, without a thought in my head, my toes gently pressed into the couch cushions, propelling me forward. I carefully raised myself, my a hand to the back of the couch in case I were about to fall through Ryuzaki's ghost, and then I waited. My eyes closed lightly, only a few short centimeters from Ryuzaki's suddenly astounded gaze, and I parted my lips.

I waited there, and waited, and waited, wondering if I had just made a complete fool out of myself.

Yes, I wanted him to attempt to kiss me. Why? I wasn't too sure. I felt like a guy trying to deflower a virgin on prom night. There was an odd thrill drumming through my body, like an electric current. I wanted Ryuzaki to experience this, if only from a parallel world, if only with his bloodless lips.

But his fingers hadn't moved against my face. I felt no action on his part at all, and I was too terrified to open my eyes to see his reaction to my lightly pouted lips.

What seemed like an eternity later, a million thoughts began running through my mind. _'What the hell am I doing? He's a ghost! What about Light? Oh my god... do I really _want_ to kiss him? What is wrong with me?!'_

Just when I was about to retreat, and face my humiliation head on, I felt a sudden frost against my lips. It was as if he had breathed against them. My breath caught at that. It was audibly loud, almost like a gasp. I felt his fingers, once solidifying against my cheeks, now running lightly down my neck and to my shoulder. I shivered, his touch leaving a trail of tiny chill bumps against my skin. I couldn't tell if it was from the ice sculpting my flesh or something else entirely, though I felt a strange heat at the same time. My face, my shoulder, my entire body was warm despite his frozen touch.

There was a sudden tingling sensation pressing against my mouth. Without permission, my eyes opened into tiny slits. I was surprised to find his eyes closed, and his mouth actually against mine. I then closed my lips very gently. There was a faint sort of pressure between them, nothing particularly solid, but his eyes popped open at me in surprise, as if I had caught his bottom lip with mine. I felt an icy mist evaporate against my tongue. It was the strangest thing I'd ever felt. It may have even been disgusting to me, if it didn't taste so sweet.

The moment I closed my eyes again, the sensation left me. He must have pulled away.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked, his voice barely that of a whisper, but the silkiness flowed through my ears like warm velvet.

For a moment I had no idea what to say, or what the hell I was feeling. I could still lightly feel his hands at my shoulders, sending a light chill up my spine.

He didn't wait for my answer. "Perhaps another try then?"

My eyes opened faintly to see him focusing on me still, no discernible emotion in his dark, soulless gaze. He was concentrating harder now. All I could do was nod, my cheeks warm, the shade of a ripened tomato.

My eyes closed by habit at first, feeling all the odd sensations once again. My mouth felt icy cold, a light curl of something half solid moving against them softly. I wanted to open my eyes again, just to see if his were closed, but I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe.

Then I realized something strange, and very familiar coating the pit of my stomach. Like a million hummingbirds had been trapped down there.

I could barely feel anything but the compelling chill of his airy lips, but the idea of kissing Ryuzaki was suddenly too much. I wanted more. I was competing with my body's overwhelming desire to attempt grasping my fingers into his wild hair, pulling him to me. I wanted to feel, really _feel _his lips against mine, and the fact that I couldn't was wildly frustrating.

The sound of my breath seemed unbearably loud in the silence surrounding the room. I wanted, no... I needed to know if Ryuzaki was enjoying this, whatever _this_ was. But there was no heightened breath, no grasps of passion. I didn't even know if he were kissing me, or just pressing his lips to mine. I didn't know if he were just as skilled at kissing as he was at everything else, or if he would be sucking and flopping around in there like a dead fish.

His fingers were a different story. It was as if he had more control over them than his mouth. I felt as a single fingertip trailed beneath my chin, dragging slowly forward. I shuttered when I felt his fingernail bite lightly against my flesh, mystified that I could discern it at all.

All I knew was that, whatever he was doing, I was enjoying it... a lot... and that was _bad_!

I was thankful when the doorbell rang, releasing me from these lonely, and strangely lustful emotions that were rabidly soaring through my body. I jumped. The sensations passed again, and I was forced to open my eyes to what would, undoubtedly be the most humiliating experience of my life.

To my surprise, Ryuzaki sat back onto his heels, releasing his hands from my shoulders and cupping them against his kneecaps. There was little more than the light curling of his lips upwards to betray what we had been doing.

"Interesting, Amane." His thumb then skimmed across his lips as he studied my breathless reaction. "Very interesting."

My heart was thrumming a million miles a second, and all he could say was 'interesting?' Was i really feeling this?

_'Oh god,'_ I thought, my eyes so wide they ached, _'Oh dear lord.'_

When the doorbell rang again, I jumped out of my seat so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash.

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!'_ I couldn't believe this! It was so much worse that he knew he had affected me like this.

I didn't have the chance to allow my cheeks to cool before my hand curved around the doorknob and wrenched it open with a vengeance.

Before I had the chance to really even see who was standing there, an envelope was in my face.

"Mail!" a young man called.

My eyes widened, and for a brief moment I was able to forget the humiliation waiting for me on the couch. I grabbed the letter so swiftly that it startled the young man delivering it.

"Oh my god! You're Misa Ama-"

"Yes! Thank you!" The door closed.

The letter had come. In my hand, I held my one chance at attempting to push these strange desires for Ryuzaki out of my head.

I ran into the bedroom, yanking open the closet doors and jumping in. I found the pale pink bag atop a stack of shoe boxes and fumbled through it. A second later I felt the raw material. I could feel Ryuzaki's presence behind me when I pulled out the black lace, but I was too intimidated to turn around. In case his eyes were popping out of his head, I didn't want to know.

Light would be very happy with me this time. He always seemed to be in a specific type of mood when that happened, and that was exactly what I needed.

When Light came home tonight, I would be prepared.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Don't be too disappointed in Misa yet. :) That's all I'm saying.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: This is a relatively BIG chapter with the things that happen. It's kinda sad, but I'm hoping it also comes across as hopelessly romantic too. The next chapter things really start moving.

I wish I had more writing time lately. Thanks so much to all of you for your patience. :)

**Timekeeper101 is the BEST BETA EVER! Thanks for rocking!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Please stop staring at me, Ryuzaki." I wouldn't look up to see, but I felt Ryuzaki's wide-eyed gaze locked on me, burning a hole into my skin like a ray gun.

Of course he was staring. I was sitting on the couch in nothing but a lacy black lingerie, waiting for Light to get home. Though I had been in numerous underwear ads, or clad in bikinis while jumping around after a volleyball, I had never been so uncomfortable bearing skin in my life. I shifted, pulling a pillow from the back of the couch to place at my side so he wouldn't see the thong underwear exposing a good portion of my left butt cheek.

From the corner of my eye, I could see his long alabaster fingers resting atop his knee caps, absently fiddling with an invisible run in his loose denim jeans. His vacant expression still focused on me, scrutinizing me, and making me incredibly uncomfortable. I wouldn't be so uncomfortable if I only knew what he was thinking, but as always, he was completely unreadable. And he had been unreadable ever since our... _kiss_. If you could call it that.

_Interesting._ That was the only word I was capable of thinking at that moment. His little experiment was _interesting._

"Though I am 100 percent against your objective in the matter," Ryuzaki started, snapping me out of my stupor when shifted his perched position, and lightly sat one foot on the floor, "I can attest that you do indeed look quite intriguing, Misa Amane."

So that's what he was thinking? I couldn't breathe.

He then cleared his throat, and I could see from the corner of my eyes when he stood and strolled over to the window. He nibbled at his thumb, staring outside thoughtfully while one hand rested in his front pocket.

"Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly, and immediately I was on my feet. "It seems Light Yagami has come home. Tell me Misa Amane, where does the Shinigami go when you decide to..." His voice faltered and his head dropped forward.

I felt a knot forming in my throat.

"He doesn't stay in the same room, if that's what you mean." My voice squeaked like that of a tiny mouse.

"I see." He offered little more than a quick glance in my direction. "In that case, I hope your night is as _interesting_ as the events leading up to it."

My eyes snapped open. What did he say?!

A smirk peaked at his pale lips, half hidden by his thumb. He then slouched pitifully and strode slowly into the spare bedroom.

The instant he was out of view, my head fell into my hands. _'You're not even alive, Ryuzaki! Stop playing with my head! Stop playing with my emotions!'_

The lock turning the door snapped me back into the moment. I leaped forward, attempting to pump myself up with excitement, and grabbed the small ripped paper with the address written on it.

"Light!"

He walked through the door, Ryuk flying in behind him. Instantly the Shinigami looked at me and chuckled before making his way into the room in which Ryuzaki had hidden. Instead of looking me over, like any normal male would have, Light's eyes instantly dropped to my hand. He reached out to me, and I handed him the paper.

"It's the address you were waiting for!" I squealed. "Aren't you proud of me, Light?!"

The excitement lacing my tone did not match my mood. Even when his eyes lit up, and he smiled at me, I felt nothing but guilt. It was even stronger when he pulled me into a tight embrace. This was the embrace that I longed to feel half an hour ago with someone else completely - someone who found me interesting and beautiful in a weird, twisted sense of the words.

_Wait... what?_

"I'm so proud of you Misa," Light told me. I felt his hand brush down my back, and I shuttered. "I love you."

The only thing I could picture when my eyes slammed shut, was Ryuzaki rolling his eyes at Light's false words. He didn't love me, and Ryuzaki knew it even more than I did.

For the first time in years, I didn't say it. I refused to tell Light that I loved him, and I was left wondering briefly if he noticed.

Instead, he did something that nearly shocked the life out of me. I felt Light's hands traveling further south, lightly trailing the line at the front of my panties. Instantly, that provoked a sharp gasp out of me. He _never_ initiated sex! I giggled nervously when he pulled away to look at me.

"I know I've been distracted," he told me, smirking seductively as his fingers began to play with the strap on my left shoulder. "Maybe I can make it up to you now. I have some time."

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god.'_ I thought I was being ridiculous. This was what I wanted, wasn't it? It's not like this would have been the first time Light and I got a little freaky, but never when I was being trailed by his archenemy's ghost!

"O-okay L-Light." I couldn't get out more words than that.

My strap fell over my shoulder, leaving my skin bare there. He leaned down, kissing me lightly on the neck. His hands were cold, more callused than I remembered them being the last time he touched me. Had I imagined they were softer? His lips were hurried, not wasting any of his valuable time.

I squirmed and jolted beneath his touch, even throwing in a giggle here and there, but it felt as if I were acting in a movie. It didn't feel real. My mouth parted, inhaling a sharp breath when he yanked the strap down further, exposing my breasts to the cool night air.

My eyes closed on their own accord, feeling his hand trail lightly across my nipple before cupping me fully. Suddenly, and without warning, an unexpected flash jolted my memory. Everything instantly slowed. My head was spinning, my fingers grasping a little rougher into his back as I pulled him close. I pictured everything in my head, but refused to let my eyes open again. He was brushing his long thumb against my flushed cheek, staring at me like I was something precious to him. Those eyes, so deep, disconnected me from the rest of the world.

"L... Li..." I panted lightly as his fingers began tenderly tracing against the curve of my breast. His breath feathered over my face, warm and sweet, coating my skin with a soft moist air.

My mouth parted, feeling his fingers suddenly digging into my hair, running down the length at my back. He was exploring me, fascinated somehow. And I was falling, curving my hands around the slant of his back.

"Misa," he whispered, a deep listless tone that fluttered my pounding heart.

Still, I wouldn't open my eyes. I could barely catch my breath to answer him. "Yes?"

But he didn't say anything. The next thing I felt was his nose, nestling mine, his lips grazing each side of my waiting mouth. He took his time, feeling my skin, relishing it, softly kissing my flustered cheeks and down my jaw line to my chin.

And then I felt it. The contours of his lips molded to my own, so delicate and soft that my breathing went shallow. He pulled away, but only for a moment. Within that moment I pictured it, so real it was enchanting.

The whimpers and pants escaping my tightened throat weren't fake anymore.

His long alabaster hands wrapped around the small of my back, tugging me forward gently. I felt his hair, midnight black, and soft, lulling at my heated cheeks, tickling across my forehead. Just before his lips collided with mine again, I whispered lightly into his mouth, "L..." The consonant rolled off my tongue like a word unfinished.

"Misa, what are you doing?"

Wait a minute.

That wasn't the voice I imagined. It was like being woken up by the annoying buzz of a loud-as-all-hell alarm clock.

Suddenly, my eyes flew open. Shocking the crap out of me, I pushed Light away with both hands at his chest, and fell backwards onto the couch.

"Misa, what the hell?"

I swore I heard a light chuckle coming from the back room. I had let my imagination run away with me, and in the most humiliating way possible.

"Did you just call me L?" His eyes narrowed sharply.

Had I?

"W-Well your name begins with L, silly!"

His head tilted, looking at me curiously.

Oh, crap. He's going to know something, for sure!

"Right," is all he said. "How about never shortening my name again, Misa." He spoke like it was a demand. _Call me that again, and I will strangle you with my bare hands._

"Uh, sure Light... I just... We could... Is it cold in here?"

No, it wasn't cold. It felt like it was a million degrees. The only thought playing in my head was how Ryuzaki saw exactly what I did. He knew everything. He _saw_ everything! I tugged a pillow into my lap and held it up above my mouth, peering up at Light with wide eyes.

Light rolled his eyes, probably thinking I didn't notice, and turned to start a fire in the fireplace.

I had been trying to keep from hyperventilating for so long that I hadn't realized that the fire was started until Light flicked off the lights. I jumped, and the room illuminated in a soft crimson glow. A nervous giggle escaped my parted lips.

_I can do this. I've done it before. Nothing is different now. Nothing at all!_

He turned, whipping his dress shirt over his shoulders. The man blazed with raw sex appeal more than any gorgeous male model would. And I wasn't even remotely interested.

I yelped as he pushed me down on the sofa, and sprawled out on top of me. I felt the back of my eyes burning with fury, though I didn't know if it was directed to Light, or Ryuzaki or even towards myself.

Before he even had the chance to kiss me again, I was pushing his off. "Is something burning! I must have left the oven on!"

"The fire is burning Misa." Light sighed, irritated. "What's up with you tonight?"

"ME?" I exaggerated my surprise, widening my eyes innocently. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He grunted heavily, eyes narrowing as he stood. A chill ran through my body at his absence but only for a brief second.

"Maybe some other time," he said. "I'm tired."

I didn't say it, but that was fine with me.

The moment Light disappeared into our bedroom, I yanked the blanket off the back of the couch and cuddled up beneath it.

Though I'd been waiting to curl up warm with Light again for a long time, I fell asleep right there were I was, thankful that I could wake up the next morning without regret.

...

I have to say, I avoided Ryuzaki's eyes for the next couple of days. I don't think I would have willingly looked up at him if he had somehow caught fire.

It was nighttime and we were strolling down the sidewalk, heading to a shoot in the park not a quarter of a mile away.

"It's not terribly safe for you to walk alone at night, Misa Amane," he told me, nibbling at his thumb and twitching his head from left to right like he expected a tiger to jump out at me.

"I'm not alone, silly."

He grumbled, "Yes, I see. And I suppose I'm in every position to defend you if the opportunity presented itself, am I?"

I just giggled. I should be more careful, but I was happy today. Besides, he was being sarcastic with me, and I wasn't about to get into it with him right now.

There was a skip in my step that I couldn't seem to shake, an unavoidable smile plastered to my face. That was one of the reasons I didn't turn to face Ryuzaki. I didn't want to see him relishing in the idea that I was warming up to him.

_Warming up to him_. Those were the only thoughts I would allow myself to admit to.

I tried not to think about it, and I even tried to dismiss it, but even I wasn't that stupid.

I didn't have sex with Light because of him. I should, by all rights known to women on the planet, be angry as hell at him right now. But I wasn't mad at all.

"Stop staring at me, Ryuzaki," I said, repeating the words I'd said so many times since he first popped out of thin air. And then I chuckled when I pictured him looking at me all innocent like he had no idea what I was talking about. "I mean it," I repeated. "No staring today. I have to be a serious model!"

He chuckled once, but said nothing. Actually, he hadn't said much of anything that whole day. I was dying to know what he was thinking about.

"Misa! Where have you been!"

As usual, I was a good fifteen minutes late to the shoot. The background, the cameras, the lights, everything was set up and ready to go but me.

Oops.

"I'm sorry Dellan! I couldn't find my keys," I excused myself, sitting my pink fluffy purse down on a folding chair specifically marked 'Misa Amane.'

"You didn't even drive," Dellan complained, her cherry red lips puckering angrily.

I clarified, "Apartment keys."

"Uh-huh." She didn't look convinced, crossing her dangling arms across her chest and stepping back to scrutinize my appearance. Then she snapped her fingers in my face. "Wardrobe!"

After being poked, and prodded, hair pulled in all kinds of crazy directions, and dressed like a life size 'sexy werewolf' for a costume catalog, I was dragged back out to the set.

Ryuzaki still looked on quietly, not saying a word. He didn't even poke fun at the ridiculous outfit they trapped me in. But when I allowed my eyes to briefly flicker over to him I noticed he seemed very alert. I mean, he was always alert, but now he looked like a hungry predator on watch for his prey. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, he looked nervous about something.

I felt it, too, just a little bit, like the air was tainted with something foul.

Halfway through the shoot, I finally whipped my head in his direction, catching his eyes with mine. Silently I asked him what was wrong.

"I'm afraid I don't know," he responded solemnly. "There's an eighty-three percent chance the task force is invading Mello's hideaway tonight."

_Who the hell is Mello?_

He shook his head, dropping his wide-eyed gaze to the ground. "That's not important right now. I think we should get back to your home as soon as possible, if you don't mind."

It wasn't like him to be afraid, and that fear rubbed off on me as if we had dabbed super glue between the tips of his fingers and my own, and pressed them together.

I nodded once, and turned to Dellan. With my best faking sick face, I held a hand to my stomach and hunched over it.

"Dell," I shrieked, adding in a little groaning sound. She turned to me and raised a single eyebrow. "I think I'm sick. Can we finish this tomorrow?"

She huffed, but thankfully the photographer was standing behind her and heard me.

"Go home Misa," he said in his thick French accent, and smiled at me comfortingly. "We have some really beautiful shots. Worry about getting yourself better and we can finish then, okay?"

I smiled, probably too widely to convince them of my performance, and thanked him.

We were back home about half an hour later, but it was very late, and I was exhausted.

"Light's not answering his phone," I said as I plopped myself down on the couch.

Ryuzaki was staring out the window again, like a puppy waiting for his owner to come home. "This is very inconvenient," he moaned. "I've never felt anything like it before."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. What was he talking about?

"A pull," he explained, biting down roughly on his thumbnail. "A strange pull to another soul. I'm afraid, deep down, I know he's already dead."

My mouth parted, and just when I was about to let it run away with me again, the front door opened. I watched Light walk in, both miserable and angry as he slammed the door behind him with a vengeance. My entire body jolted when it hinged.

"Light?" I stood, running over to him, but he held his hands up to guard me from touching him. "What's wrong?"

"My father... He's dead."

My heart fell to my stomach.

"And he didn't write that bastard Mello's name in the notebook before he died!" He was yelling now, and breathing so heavily it sounded like he was hyperventilating.

I was seeing red, picturing his family, my family. Not an ounce of me understood how he could have allowed this to happen. I don't know what possessed me to say it, but it spilled from my lips like water through a cracked levy. "You... you killed your father," I mumbled angrily, instantly regretting my words.

I didn't see it coming, even if I should have, but I felt it. I closed my eyes when a sharp sting flailed my cheek bone, and snapped my head roughly to the left. There was a sudden loud sound of breaking glass, and when I opened my eyes I was crouched over onto the floor.

It took a while for me to discern what had just happened, but when I did, it hit me harder than I realized it ever would. Yes, Light had actually punched me, but with what? At the same time that every nerve in my body began spiraling out of control, my limbs were frozen, completely incapable of movement. My heart was drumming a million miles an hour, and I couldn't move. Something was going to break, bend, fold, or else I was going to lose it. I didn't know whether to scream, punch him back, or cry, but I wanted to do all three, possibly in that same order. It was maddening!

Light plunked down in front of his lap top, reeling. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the sharp glare he sent me, but I didn't care. Both of his hands clenched into tight fists, before he began typing away like nothing else mattered but finding this Mello guy. He wasn't sad that he would never see his father again. He wasn't sorry for hitting me. Rather, he was angry that Soichiro Yagami had left this man alive.

It was then that I noticed the cut on his cheek, trailing blood down to his nice crisp white dress shirt. A pile of broken glass lie on the floor next to his shoes that was once a plate. Right in front of me, standing between Light and me like an invisible shield, was Ryuzaki.

I knew instantly that he had thrown the plate at Light, and Light probably thought it was me. That would explain the grimace.

Somehow, through the chaotic screaming in my head, I found my voice. "I-I'm g-going to b-bed."

Light didn't turn, or speak, and I didn't expect him to.

Ryuzaki followed me as I disappeared into the bedroom. I wasn't crying, but I felt the tension slowly falling into that particular release. I stripped my body from the clothes I was wearing, not caring who saw, and slipped into an oversize t-shirt. Without looking up, I crawled beneath the thick bed spread, and allowed my heavy head to relax into the softness of my pillow.

For a moment, I stared out the window across the room, dazzled by the city lights, and the few stars visible in the black sky.

Silently, I said goodbye to Mr. Yagami. I didn't know him very well, but he was someone's father, too; My connection to a family, no matter how distant it was.

My eyes, finally too tired to hold away the stinging sensation closed behind them, released a small wave of tears. They flowed soundlessly in the crease of my eye, over the bridge of my nose, and across the bruise I felt forming against the soft pillow resting at my cheek.

Suddenly, I didn't see the sky anymore. Ryuzaki's face clouded it as he peered over the mattress and stared back at me. Each lanky finger perched at the corner of the bed, childish and sweet.

We didn't say anything at all, but for a long time just stared. An odd sense of comfort surrounded me like a bubble, and I think he was in that bubble, too.

I watched him as he reached his hand to my face. My breath hitched very lightly, feeling the icy tip of his finger gently glide across my cheek in attempt to wipe my tears.

He couldn't. His fingers couldn't absorb the moisture like they once could have. At least he tried. His actions provoked a weak smile that I didn't think was possible at that moment. I don't think I had the strength to, but I tried to mouth, 'thank you.' He knew I tried so it was okay that I couldn't say it.

He nodded ever so lightly and said, "Please lift your head."

I swallowed another batch of warm tears and did what he said, though I only lifted it a couple inches from the pillow. It seemed heavy as stone, and hurt like hell when the blood all collected the that side of my face.

He slipped his hand on the pillow, and grasped a piece of my hair like he was testing how solid he could get., and then asked me politely, "Lie down."

I wasn't sure what he was doing until my cheek was curled in something icy cold. His hand.

"So the swelling will settle," he said softly, staring at me with very gentle eyes that I hadn't seen before. "Do you feel it?"

Funny how I hadn't thought about the swelling until then. I didn't care of my face looked like a balloon because it didn't matter.

I nodded once, and grasped the pillow with my hand when another waterfall drenched my lids.

Light hit me that night, and Ryuzaki took care of me. I wasn't crying for what Light did to me anymore, and I wasn't crying for Mr. Yagami either.

I had helped kill him, and he was taking care of me. That's why I was crying now.

After a long time, my eyes fell heavy, and slowly they closed. Ryuzaki's face was the last thing I saw before slipping into sleep.

And then the faintest of pressures, like a cold mist, pressed against my parted lips.

"I forgive you, Misa Amane."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Isn't L adorable!? That's really all I have to say, other than, get ready for things to happen. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. But I do play Parcheesi with them in my head. That is just how we roll…

**Author's** **Note**: I'd like to take a moment to personally apologize to those of you following this or any of my other stories. It's horribly frustrating to read and become invested in a story and the outcome of its characters only to be left wondering what's next when it's abruptly put on hiatus. It sucks. Just know that I do plan on reentering the fanfiction world to finish them and I wholeheartedly appreciate those of you who are still reading. I've had my reasons for the pause, but I think it's about time to jump back in, because once again, I can't taste, smell, or look at coffee without thinking of the lovely L.

**TimeKeeper101** – If you're still reading and would like to beta again, you are very welcome to. You have no idea how much your editing notes helped me, not just in the fanfiction world but in everything else as well. Thank you! If you don't want to, I completely understand. It's been a long time, and things are much busier for everyone now, I think. I don't know how quickly – or not – I'll be able to post new chapters either, so it's totally up to you.

Also, I know I had talked about possibly doing a sequel for "Before I Fade," however, in light of its ending already, I think I would end up writing something kind of idiotic that would be disappointing both to me and to those of you reading it. I was really proud of that story when I finished it and I don't want to risk ruining that. I hope everyone understands. Some things are better not being spread thin - like butter over too much bread *thanks Bilbo

And thanks guys! J I MISSED YOU!

**(This A.N. will have to be put up before all my stories when I continue them. Beware: it will get annoying if you read more than one.) **

One more thing, for those of you who are reading or have read "Pieces of Me," I'm trying to get in touch with Superfreak330 and I haven't been able to reach her. L So, I'm hoping, posting this chapter will catch her attention so we can get together and finish that thing. I have the next chapter written up and ready to go but I wouldn't feel right posting it without my co-authors pre-reading it and offering hilarious suggestions. I still really want to start part 2 during the Kira arc because it would be so much fun, but not NEARLY as fun by myself…

**SUPERFREAK330! WHERE ARE YOU? I need help to finish the other story cuz I'm **_**really**_** not that funny!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_I can do this._

I sat on the leather couch at the Yagami's house, watching people walk in and out with covered dishes and solemn faces. I didn't know most of them. Aizawa and his wife stood near the door (she was about to leave to pick up their kids from the sitter, but I doubt Monchicchi would go anywhere without the task force now) Mogi stood on the other side of the couch, watching the crowd seriously, as if looking for a threat (Mocchi didn't smile enough, but I wouldn't give him a hard time about it this time) and Matsu was sitting beside me with his head in his hands. Every once in a while his shoulders shook so I knew he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

I padded his back, trying to be comforting. "Hey, Matsu. Don't be sad. M-Mr. Yagami, he died happy."

Matsu's words were muffled in his shirtsleeve. "He still died, Misa Misa."

"Oh," I half-swallowed my words. They never came out right anyway. "Y-Yeah. I guess you're right." It didn't help that he saw his son's name and lifespan before he died. He was still gone. Unfortunately, it was his son who let him die, but at least he didn't know that. Or maybe he did now that he was in heaven…

I shifted uncomfortably and my butt sank into the soft cushions, lightly suctioning to the back of my thighs. I knew the moment L sat behind me, perched on the back of the couch like an eagle balancing on the edge of a tree branch, because the breath was sucked out of me from the chill. He was completely silent except when his toes dug carelessly into the buttery fabric, making the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as they brushed unintentionally – or not - against my skin.

I couldn't look at him this morning because I knew it would make me cry and so far I'd been holding it in with a strength I didn't really feel. The only thing I could think of when I saw those big dark eyes was his sentiments the night before as I fell asleep, "I forgive you, Misa Amane."

He'd forgiven me for getting him killed. How do you look someone in the eyes after something as intense as that? I sure as hell wouldn't have forgiven me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I would have haunted the asshole like a poltergeist from the seventh gate of hell. I wouldn't need a Death Note to give them a heart attack!

But L forgave me. Oh, I felt so guilty I could hardly stand it!

Gingerly, I touched the faint bruise beneath my left eye. I could feel my skin pulsing there but the pain was all but gone. Ryuzaki had sat with me all night and his icy touch worked miraculously better than a frozen bag of peas, which would have be my secondary option... you know, next to a frozen spirit stroking my face.

My heart did crazy, wild things when I thought about him watching over me as I slept.

I'd made up a lie for everyone else, saying I'd bumped into the kitchen cabinet because I'd accidentally left it open and wasn't watching where I was going. I still couldn't get myself to look Light in the eyes.

_I can do this._

Thankfully, he was by his mother's side for the most part, helping her along while his eyes showed nothing but grief. I didn't see the harm in his performance as long as she was comforted, but god how I wanted her to know the truth.

His grief was because of Mello being left alive, not Mr. Yagami dying.

Wondering around the room, both of them kept sending pointed looks towards Sayu. The young girl sat in her wheelchair, staring out the window expressionlessly. The sting of tears behind my eyes jerked me into awareness and I blinked them quickly away as I turned towards Ryusaki. "Does she realize her father is dead?" I whispered.

Matsuda turned to look at me and I gulped. He looked so bad; hair sticking out in all directions having been crunched between his hands, eyes bloodshot, and his fingers had left their outline on his haggard face. "What's that, Misa?"

I shook my head quickly, eyes wide. "Nothing. You can go back to… doing… stuff."

He gave a heavy sigh and plunked his head back down. My eyes cornered over. I'd expected him to be amused, but Ryuzaki remained outwardly pokerfaced. With his thumb stroking his lips, he nodded once in answer to my earlier question, but said nothing.

My eyes flicked back over to the girl by the window. Sayu was aware then. I wondered how he knew that.

I gasped, suddenly feeling the blood freezing in my veins, from the top of my hair to my toes. It lasted barely a heartbeat but it left the hairs on my arms coated in tiny, clear icicles that stood straight up in the air. Ryuzaki's back was to me, walking away, when the breath rushed back into my lungs with a gasp. He'd walked through me again.

"Hey!" The exclamation bubbled from my mouth before I could stop it. "Stop that!"

"I can't help it!" Matsu mumbled. I whipped around in surprise to see him dragging his hands down the length of his face. "It's not fair! The chief should still be here with us."

"Uh…" _Woops_. I swiped my hand across my arm - tiny flakes of ice fell to the floor like dandruff - and placed a hand on his back again, rubbing in little circles. "No, no, it's okay. Cry all you want, Matsu. I didn't mean to upset you. A-A fly just tried to land in my drink is all."

I froze when his arms swung around my waist, yanking me to him and holding me in a death grip. "Stupid fly! Kira will pay for that too!" he cried.

Completely oblivious to the scene he'd caused, Ryuzaki made his way over to Sayu, standing in front of her and rubbing his fingers over his lips as he looked at her. There silent connection would have been instantly recognizable to anyone that could see the two of them. She glanced up at him slowly, and stared in an eerie, knowing sort of way. Instantly I knew she could see him. Or at least she was aware of something there.

"Would you like some more lemonade, Misa?"

My eyes snapped up to meet Mrs. Yagami's sorrowful gaze and I instantly wondered how in the world she was standing.

_I c-can do this._

Her mouth wobbled alarmingly and tears streamed silently down her cheeks. Still, it didn't stop her from being heartbreakingly hospitable.

"Uh…" Untangling myself from a sobbing Matsu, I bowed my head respectfully. Somehow the words "Yes please," and "Thank you," were pushed through the lump building in my throat.

She smiled lightly. Reaching across the coffee table towards my cup, her hands started shaking so badly large drops of lemonade splattered over the edges of the glass. Before I could reach out to help, Light stepped up from behind her, gently taking the pitcher from her hands.

"Here mom, let me."

She nodded, letting go, and wiped her hands across her skirt as if she didn't know what else to do with them. Swiftly then, and with a soft sob, she walked away towards the bathroom. Watching her, I bit down on my wobbly bottom lip and gulped against that stupid lump in my throat.

Not a moment later, Ryuzaki was back, apparently not wanting to leave me alone when Light was near.

Light poured my drink, and I watched as his eyes snapped up beneath his lashes, giving me a look I didn't understand; not angry exactly, but not particularly happy either. I looked away before I could give away how angry he made me and glared unintentionally at Matsu. Unfortunately he saw me and hiccupped on another sob before hiding in his hands again.

Poor Matsu.

But I couldn't think about that now, because Light was still staring at me, and suddenly the smell of lemons was so unbearable strong that everything started looking yellow. Nope, wrong again, the sun was just beginning to set.

Light leaned forward, so close I felt his hair brush my cheek, and spoke in low tones. "My girlfriend would probably be by my side at a time like this, Misa."

A growl bubbled up my throat. He was right. I wasn't acting the way I normally did and if I wasn't careful it could get me killed.

Light had crawled into bed with me last night, long after our fight, snuggling up against my back with his arm draped affectionately around my waist. I instantly woke from an exhausted sleep, nearly panicking from the weird feeling of affection wafting off him. I feigned sleep this time. There was no way he was getting in my pants after _that_.

I swear Light thought I had an on/off button between my legs, and I was beginning to think he assumed the only way to shut me up was to push it… Welllllll, it probably wasn't too far from the truth. Light was gorgeous, sue me.

I frowned; he didn't look quite as pretty when I thought of the left side of my face looking like a blowfish.

Behind me, Ryuzaki's big toe twirled around a strand of my hair. Normally I would have thought that was gross, but now, in the oddest way, it was amazingly comforting, if only just to be reminded he was there.

"Y-You're right. Sorry Light."

I stood, taking his arm before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Ryuzaki grunted and the lemonade Light just poured gave way to a few little bubbles before the ice cubes cracked apart at the bottom and bobbed up to the yellow surface.

It almost made me smile.

Light turned to me, brushing his fingers over my cheek gently, his eyes taking in the flowering purple bruise and letting out a low grunt. "I shouldn't have done that, Misa. Can you forgive me?"

"Tell him anything he wants to hear, Misa." I had to fight the strong urge to glance over at Ryuzaki, but judging by his tone, I knew he was glaring daggers at Light.

I looked up at Light, smiling so wide my eyes closed by the sheer force of it. "Of course I do, silly. You would never hurt me on purpose. It was my fault anyway. I should never have said what I did. I'm sorry, Light. I'll do anything if you'll forgive me as well."

His eyes narrowed just slightly even as the rest of his face softened. "Yeah, sure. Just… stay right here. I'll get you some ice for your eye. Try not to talk to anyone."

He left, his dress shoes clicking across the floor. The further away he got, the better I could breathe.

I glanced over to the window then, clenching my fingers together in front of me. Nobody was there with Sayu now and at that moment I couldn't seem to peal my eyes away from her. The poor girl. So much had happened to her and it was all her brother's fault.

I knew Ryuzaki was watching me. I felt his eyes like lasers burning into my scull. "I feel her," he said from beside me, making my eyes corner slyly over to him. His eyes were wide as ever, but his body was eerily relaxed. He smiled, just slightly, and put his fingertips on top of Sayu's. "She really admires you, Misa. You should hear what she thinks of you."

"What?" I turned to look at the young girl, who stared so emptily out the window, I hardly thought she even knew I was there, let alone admired _me_. Why would she? I wasn't good. I did bad things. I was her brother's plaything and he'd neglectfully killed their father to save his own face.

_I can't do this!_

Without even realizing it, I let out a sob that hurt my lungs and bent so my forehead pressed against her knuckles. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Beware," Ryuzaki whispered, even though I was the only one who could hear him. "Light's coming back."

I straightened as if a lightning bolt struck my backside, wiping furiously at my eyes. Mascara smudged my fingers, making me wish I was smart enough to buy waterproof at times like these.

_Pull yourself together, Amane! _I scolded myself_. You can do this!_

Light's arms suddenly tighten around my shoulders, helping to lift me off the floor. "Are you okay, Misa?" he asked, sounding oddly concerned. I stiffened and Ryuzaki frowned at him. "No," I said quietly, turning to look up at him and forcing another smile. His hair fell across one violet eye, the other stared back at me with suspicion – not a look you want to get from Kira, really.

"Oh, thank you Light darling!" I exclaimed as he handed me a small bag of ice, wrapped in a thin hand towel. "I just need to touch up my makeup, but I'll be just fine."

Light's touch tightened. He leaned in until I felt his breath hot against my neck. "What is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself, Misa."

_You think? Three guesses why, smartass!_

The words clenched through me teeth. "Oh Light, you're always so worried about me. I just have to go to the bathroom, silly."

Light sighed, clearly unconvinced. But he let his hands fall to his sides. "Alright. Hurry back though."

I nodded silently and made my way quickly down the hall. Without thinking, I slammed the door shut behind me with a bang that shook the mirror. Angry tears were pouring down my face so I jerked the toilet paper from the holder, not caring that it kept unwinding and unwinding until half the roll lay in ribbons on the tiled floor. I ripped off a couple squares, running them under warm water to try and scrub the runny mascara from beneath my eyes.

Suddenly, I stopped, staring at myself with an odd sense of amusement. I was still upset, but seeing my mirror image looking back at me I couldn't help but bring my thumb to my lower lip, rubbing it across gently. I giggled a little at my reflection and hunched forward. It was funny, just mimicking Ryuzaki's strange habits gave me a sudden, uncontrollable craving for a sugary mocha macchiato.

I was just about to crawl up on top of the vanity and sit all funny when Ryuk melted into the doorway, catching me with one black MaryJane up on the counter. I glanced at him through the mirror and pressed my lips together to keep from chuckling at the look on his face.

"Not bad," he teased, mocking my imitation. "After the show last night I thought I'd come in here and see you crying on the floor or something."

"Or taking a crap." I lowered my leg back down carefully so he wouldn't get a peepshow. "Why can't you knock first?"

He chuckled with that gravelly voice of his. "How would we explain that little noise?"

_Oh yeah. Duh._

I crossed my arms over my chest in irritation. "Who cares. Let Light explain all he wants to!"

Ryuk just laughed. I always suspected he knew more than he let on. "As I've said, humans are always so interesting."

I let my head drop with a sigh. "I don't have any apples, Ryuk. I'm sorry." Staring at the black and white tiled floors, I bizarrely wondered if there was a contractor who could fix the minute little crack burrowing its way through the tiles.

"Eh, they have several outside," Ryuk sighed, looking up at the ceiling with yearning leaking through his deep voice. "There big. And red. And ju-u-u-uicy. There are so many people it doesn't matter anyway. They'd see it if I took one. I can't do anything in this house. It's boring!"

Apples, apples… nothing mattered but those god dammed apples. "How about you get me about a gallon of rum," I suggested. "I'll sneak you a dozen apples and we'll have a party in the bathroom, and I'll forget that everything went to shit the moment I was given a second chance with Rem. Rem loved me like a mother would and I let her die without a single thought beyond helping Light!" I threw my hands up in the air before slamming them down on the vanity. Leaning forward to my reflection in the mirror, I began ruthlessly mocking myself in a happy high-pitched tone. "_Do you want this, Light? Take it. Can I help you, Light? How? I'll do anything! What can I do to help you defeat the entire fucking world, Light? Hand over my eternal soul? Here ya go! Take it!" _

My God I was losing my mind…

Ryuk's eyes widened in a way that I knew he agreed with me. "Uh, Oookay…"

Was I shouting? I hadn't meant to shout, but in the corner of my eye I noticed Ryuzaki was suddenly there, standing beside me. I realized with some irritation that it stopped being scary. I expected otherworldly life forms to just pop up all over the place nowadays.

"Was I that loud?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. His reflection didn't show in the mirror so I turned to look at him.

His wide eyes bore into mine. He nodded once, looking comically concerned for my mental health.

"Well, I don't care," I huffed, putting both hands on my hips. "Light's so twisted it's a wonder his own guts don't strangle him." To my surprise, I snorted a sudden laugh at my own tasteless joke and hurriedly pressed both palms to my mouth to keep quiet.

L's mouth curled up slowly as he watched me. "Yes. He's quite the acrobat, isn't he?"

We both chuckled, though Ryuzaki sobered up quicker than I did. He stared at me in the mirror for the longest minute before lifting his hand from his pocket and touching below his left eye with the tip of his finger. Very slowly, he traced the dark circle there, still looking at the dark circle I'd created under my own eyes. I hoped I hadn't hurt his feeling by mimicking him the way I did. But still, watching him, I felt a little bit stronger than before.

_I can so do this!_

I chuckled again, not knowing what to say, and my eyes drifted down to that damn crack in the floor again. "Thank you," I settle for. "For forgiving me, that is. You really didn't have to do that."

"You're wrong. I did have to forgive you. Because of that, you now have a ten percent chance to forgive yourself for the sins you have committed."

Forgive myself? Unlikely. I was the dumbass who wasted my life away. Whether I forgave myself or not didn't matter since I was still going to be eating dirt when I died. I laughed at my reflection so I wouldn't growl at it... or shatter the mirror with the heel of my shoe.

"You know, when I was six years old, my dad bought me this beautiful bracelet. It had diamonds all around it and it shined like a star against the sunlight when I held it up to my bedroom window. So I held it closer and closer, watching the diamonds make glitter patterns all over the walls. But I held it too close and it scraped across the glass, actually cracking it. I hid it from my dad because I was scared he would punish me for it. He found out when he was putting me to bed that night, and it was freezing cold in my room. I started crying and he told me, 'As long as you admit your mistakes, Misa, I'll forgive you for them.' And you know what I said?" I laughed at the memory, turning to watch Ryuzaki's face. He didn't say a word but the way his gaze held mine made me think he was holding to every word. "I said, 'Daddy, why did you give this to me? It's a weapon."

Ryuzaki smiled, looking genuinely amused. "Mmmyes, I know. It was your first memory. You admitted to it and he'd forgiven you; though he kept the bracelet in a locked box until you were a bit older and more" - he coughed – "responsible."

"Says the man who never eats his vegetables."

One bony shoulder lifted in a shrug. "Fair enough."

I swallowed, still smiling so I didn't betray how much that memory made me miss my daddy. Not that it mattered, he knew anyway. "Well, Mr. All-knowing, what's your first memory? I don't know much about you at all."

"Oh, my first memory was opening my eyes after being squeezed from my mother's birth canal. She gave a squeal of utter disgust after seeing me and the doctor let me slip from his nimble fingers." His eyes slanted to mine. "I have a photographic memory you know. The linoleum floor was rather hard, but there's a forty percent possibility I wouldn't be nearly as clever without having experienced the fall."

I laughed outright, both disgusted and humored because I knew from the look on his face – and his soft chuckle - that he was joking with me. "You're not ugly Ryuzaki. You're unique looking. And you're not getting away with not telling me your first _real_ memory. I'll annoy you until you do."

"I have no doubt." He stopped chuckling almost instantly. He leaned forward a bit, tilting his head ever so slightly. "If what you're thoughts tell me is true, you're obsession with Light Yagami has been reduced by roughly forty percent."

Is it bad that the first thought to pop in my head was, '_only forty!'_

My laughter ended so abruptly you'd think it had an off switch. "Obsession is such a strong word…"

"Tell me, Misa…" He paused, and I glanced up again to find him looking at me so intensely that my heart gave one loud thump in my chest. When he spoke again, it doubled. "Do you… _like_ me?"

I don't know how much time passed as I stared back at him. I only remember feeling instantly angry that he'd figured it all out before I did. I liked Ryuzaki - a little bit more than I wanted to - and he knew it. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing I was a mess. My hair stuck to the sides of my face from my tears, my eyes stung, mascara still dripped from my lower lashes, my cheek was puffy and my lips felt chapped and swollen. "Tell me your name," I demanded. You can't really like someone without knowing their real name.

I tried that once before. It didn't work out so well.

He didn't hesitate because there was no reason to anymore. What could it hurt now? "Lawliet," he said, speaking around his thumb. His voice was so soft it was barely a whisper and I wondered when the last time he'd used his real name had been. "My name is L. Lawliet."

What a unique name; one that so awkwardly fit him, having the word "law" in it and everything.

"Can I call you, Araiguma*?"

His eyes went dull. "No."

"Why not? How about Arai for short?"

"I would rather you didn't."

"You're no fun." I giggled lightly as he took one step forward until he was standing in front of me. The vanity top enclosed the lower half of his body so his legs were hidden in the lower shelves. At that moment, it seemed unbearably funny, mostly because my body produced laughter in place of other strong emotions. It was my safety net. And it made people think I was nuts. Me included.

He stared at me with his thumb pressed tightly against his lips. "So do you?" He asked again. "Like me, I mean? Please, tell me."

Staring at him, with those wide, inquisitive eyes boring into me, I felt heat rise through my cheeks, all the way up to the tips of my ears. I couldn't seem to find the strength it took to lie to him anymore, and I didn't want to. I nodded once, standing straight and staring straight into those enormous eyes as I forced the words out loud. "I like you, Ryu – I mean, Law… liet." Man, _that_ was going to take some getting used to.

I was falling for the deceased detective while pretending to be head over heels in love with Light.

Ironic, isn't it?

At some point Ryuk conveniently melted away, though I couldn't say when or where he had gone. His low chuckles echoed off the tiled bathroom walls.

"I see," L whispered. He stepped out of the vanity, running his fingers over his knee caps as if he were unsure of where else to put them. He stared at the crack on the floor, my shoulder, the towel holder… anywhere but my eyes. I liked him, but I swore if he even came close to uttering the word "interesting" I would find a supernatural way to strangle him.

"I didn't mean to," I said softly, feeling uncontrollably embarrassed and guilty. It was all a cruel joke anyway. I couldn't touch him, I couldn't show him what I felt. It was unnatural. "I'm sorry." The laughter I'd pulled comfort from faded just as the tears started streaming down my cheeks like small waterfalls. I clenched my hands into fists, wishing there was something around I could hit. "You were always in Light's way, just digging and digging like a pesky little ant, but I swear, I never wanted you dead. I never wanted anyone to die. I'm so sorry, Lawliet (That was going to take some getting used to!) I'm so sorry!"

It surprised me that he did nothing but stare at me. I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. "I'm sorry as well, Misa. To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure what to say at the moment."

That made me laugh again. "No fair! You can read my thoughts." So clearly he knew I felt stronger for him than just a mutual liking.

A careful smile touched the corners of his lips, but he avoided the subject weighing over both of us like a wet blanket. "Yes. Even now, you're worried about Light's family to the point of making yourself physically ill, even when he is not. Surely, you must be aware of how good you can potentially be."

"I'm not good," I croaked.

Ryu – Lawliet sighed heavily. "You've been led astray. It happens to the best of us."

"Not like this."

In his sudden excitement, he bent down to face me and my head hit the closet door behind me as I jumped back.

"OW!" I winced, feeling his presence close enough that my nose turned pink.

"The question is," he said, "will you make atonement for what you've done? You would be extraordinarily useful tool in helping to catch Light Yagami. Certainly you can understand the importance in doing so, both for the world and yourself… in the end."

I frowned. "A tool? Why you little" -

"Misa!" Mrs. Yagami called, knocking lightly on the door. "Misa, honey, are you okay?"

L stared at me with a funny look of delight, his lips curling just slightly against his thumb, and I wondered if I were about to snap the strings from one marionette only to be strung up by another.

"I-I'm fine, Mrs. Y-Yagami," I called back, watching L the entire time with narrowed eyes. "Just a little stomach ache. Thank you!"

"O-Okay. If you're sure."

I gave it a moment, listening as her footsteps faded away and glared back at Ryuzaki. "I'm doing this for me. Not you. Get that into your big, fluffy head, Mr. Lawliet."

"Yes. I understand," he said. He raised his finger, concentrating enough to push my hair away from the bruise. I shivered as his finger curled around the shell of my ear, cringing at the idea that if his hand passed through my head I'd have the worst brain freeze _ever_. But it didn't.

Instead, Lawliet swallowed audibly, childishly shuffling his feet and looking charmingly flustered for a guy who was – literally – pale as a ghost. I bit my lip through a smile because this wasn't an act. The great detective was a master at most games, but he was very new to this one.

"Before you say anything, let me assure you, you're correct in assuming I am indeed developing strange, pleasant emotions when you look at me like _that_." His finger nearly poked my forehead, but then he whirled around, stuffing his hands back in his pockets and making his way slowly to the door. "Considering there's nothing to be done about it, I figured you should know. And no, you're not a puppet to me, Misa Amane. You're a partner. One I wish to trust implicitly to help in capturing Kira. Now that we've established our newfound friendship, I suppose it will be a bit easier."He stopped again and turned his head so he stared at the floor over his shoulder. His voice softened to the point where I tipped forward and nearly fell on my face to hear him. "That being said, no one's ever said those words to me before."

My eyes went wide. That was all he said, before melting back into the hallway.

I stared at the door, feeling a pull so strong on the corners of my lips I would be unable to leave the bathroom until I looked a little less like the joker.

"You _like_ me too… Araiguma," I said softly to the door, drawing out that one key word that implied an infinitely stronger meaning. I felt childishly, undeniably giddy.

In response I heard only the faintest chuckle, echoing through the room before fading hauntingly away.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! Reviews, comments, suggestions… bring them on! A little help and encouragement is always appreciated! God, I miss this stuff!

*Araiguma – Japanese word for raccoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the welcome back's!

This chapter is a bit of a filler unfortunately. Gotta have those to reach the good ones. I have to let everyone know that this story can't follow the series exactly. I was trying for that but it was coming out boring and predictable, so I had to mix things up a bit. We'll be introducing your favorite successors very soon which I cannot wait for.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Light didn't come home with me, which I was thankful for. I did everything I was expected to; hugging around his waist until I felt my arms might dislocate, begging him mercilessly to come and sleep with me… the usual.

He sent me home with the parting words: "We'll talk later."

This time it sounded more like a promise than a dismissal, which was freaky, but expected after how I acted at the Yagami's house.

I passed out the minute my head hit the pillow.

What seemed like seconds later, a loud chomping sound leaked into my quiet dreams. I groaned, swatting weakly around my head as if to shoo away the noise, but it just came louder and louder until a deafening _crunch_ caused my eyes to burst open. I blinked the sleep away and the fuzzy black and white silhouette at the end of the bed came slowly into focus. L was sitting there, watching me curiously with knees tucked up below his chin. He held half a cookie in his hand, which explained the noise.

I groaned and slapped a hand to my forehead. "Do you have to be so loud?" _or creepy?_ I added silently.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. I couldn't see them, but I felt as his toes did a little twiddle against the bedspread. "I was watching your dreams."

_Like a movie_, I thought serenely. Then, suddenly my eyes widened at the horrifying thought that popped into my head. _Like a_ dirty _movie?_

"Um… About what?" I was honestly terrified of the answer. When I first woke up I hadn't a single thought in my head beyond _'L, what the fuuuuuuuu-'_

Well, you get the idea.

Before that, nothing but blackness.

L's eyes widened in surprise at my wayward thoughts, his lips curling against his index finger. "A new breed of elephants," he said. "Small, hairy white ones, with heads about thirty percent larger than their bodies. They purred like felines and closed their eyes blissfully when you scratched them on the head. It goes without saying, you thought they were exceptionally _cute_ and were terribly disappointed in their nonexistence when you woke."

I just stared at him, uncomprehending, when it suddenly hit me. "Oh, that's right!" Now I remembered! Just thinking about them gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help but smile.

L sat a little longer, his eyes drifted dreamily down to his toes. "I haven't seen a movie in a very long time," he mumbled.

I was about to suggest putting one on for him – while I went back to sleep with a couple ear plugs lodged in my head – when all of a sudden, he popped the last bit of cookie in his mouth, and it was as if he'd been given a shot of adrenaline right in the ass.

"Now then-" he hopped up, making a small grunt as his feet touched the floor, "-Let's move on to the matter at hand."

He stepped up beside the bed expectantly and I frowned, staring at him in defiant silence for a long minute. His eyes merely widened, as if to say, '_welllll? Get up.'_

I growled and heaved the bed sheets up over my head. "Hmph! Give me about twelve hours. I need my beauty sleep, you know."

For a second I lay there warily, thinking he'd argue, but all was silent. A peaceful smile curled my lips as I burrowed back into the mattress and instantly began to drift back to sleep. God, the bed was so warm and soft and fluffy and…

Suddenly, and without warning, the bedspread was ripped right out of my feeble grasp and tossed aside. "Up you go!" And just like that, my butt was dumped to the floor, burying me beneath a heap of blankets and pillows.

"Ow!" Rubbing my asscheek, I sat in disbelieving silence, temporarily uncomprehending what just happened. Then I noticed the skin on my side tingled from where L had, apparently, shoved me out of bed and onto the cold floor. Heat seeped into my cheeks.

"Wha-! Eek! Gah- Duh! GRRRR!" Words actually failed me. I struggled through the blankets, shoving them over my head and springing to my feet with so much angry energy pumping through me, I was sure to be awake for the next month. My hair stood every which way by the time I made my way out, huffing furiously as I stomped over to the thoroughly amused-looking detective.

"If you're still sleepy," he said, pausing to lick a smudge of chocolate from his fingertip, "I find consuming sugar in large quantities to be very helpful."

It took me several stunned seconds to respond. "I want to hit you."

L's eyes widened innocently. "If I had a penny for every time you thought that-"

"You'd be a dead, rich guy."

He said, "I am a dead, rich guy" at the same time I thought, _Wait, he _is_ a dead, rich guy._

"Jinx!" I squealed abruptly. Genius- almighty was so clearly caught off guard that a smile tugged at my cheeks, wide enough to wonder if my face would break in half. "You owe me a cookie."

I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like a very low chuckle made its way out of L's mouth and around his thumb. "Well done. You beat me to it."

I let out a soft giggle and turned away to pick the blankets off the floor. "You know, Light's going to kill me for this."

He was silent for a moment, and then said softly, "In the unlikely event that Kira discovers your deception, you should remember that we've all made sacrifices."

I couldn't argue with that, even though the thought made my heart shriveled a little.

"Anything in the name of justice, huh L? Great! As long as we're on the same page." I grabbed my pink silk robe from the bedpost and sighed big enough that the hair blew out of my face. "Where should we start?"

"Considering Mr. Yagami died hunting down one of my successors, I think it's safe to assume contacting Mello would point us in the right direction."

My nose wrinkled. "Mello?"

"Mmmyes. If you let him know I'm here, I have no doubt he will cooperate."

I had been pulling on the sleeves of my robe when I stopped short, whirling around to stare at him incredulously. "And what do I say? Hello, my name's Misa Amane. You don't know me, but your mentor's ghost or whatever is following me around, and he says hi!"

L's fingertips plucked at the bedspread – and went right through it. "You may be right." He gave up, instead pressing his thumb tightly to his lips as he stared in concentration at the floor. "We'll have to approach this cautiously. It's only a slim chance, but if Mello suspects you're working for Kira he may very well kill you."

"Let's not do that."

He grunted, mumbling something under his breath that sounded like, "That's too bad," but I was too distracted by his fingers to pay attention. He'd gone back to playing with the blankets, absentmindedly running the tips of his fingers through the fabric as if it were a flame.

"How did you throw me off the bed when you can't even pick the threads on the comforter?"

Thrown by my change of subject, L's large eyes widened at me. "Hmm?" I pointed to the bed and he glanced down. "Oh! I think it's very likely that I'm capable of touch to a certain degree when my emotions run high. It seems I was highly motivated to get you out of bed so we could determine the next appropriate course of action."

"Oh Araiguma! And this whole time I thought you wanted to get me _into_ bed, not out of it!" I chuckled… and then stopped, because L's big eyes flicked up to meet mine without a single ounce of amusement, and they stayed that way until my robe slipped off my left shoulder. Never one to miss a detail, his eyes inevitably caught the movement and followed it, leaving him staring at my bare shoulder instead. My heart leapt into my throat. I grasped the silky fabric and yanked it back up. I don't know whether I was relieved or disappointed when he glanced quickly away, rubbing the back of his head - a rare display of awkward shyness that I found _painfully_ adorable.

I spoke up, quick and loud, so as to cover where my thoughts had inevitably drifted. "Uh, a-anyway, I never thought this would be easy. Maybe I really could convince your successor or whatever that you're with me."

"Hmm." He didn't look convinced. In fact, he still looked slightly distracted, staring at the nightstand with that weird intensity he always showed.

_Say something will you!_

He pointed. "Your phone is blinking." I followed the line of his finger to the nightstand and my cell lying on top of it. I'd turned the ringer off, not wanting my beauty sleep to be interrupted – so much for that plan – and now it was lighting up neon blue.

I grabbed it, checking the text I'd missed. Several texts actually… all from Light… beginning three hours ago. Ten bucks he tried my other three phones too.

_Oops._

"Light wanted me to turn on Sakura TV and use my Shinigami eyes to kill… N?" I glanced up. "Who's N?"

"Near," L supplied helpfully, looking suddenly pissed. His eyes narrowed like he was about to kick someone. His head whipped towards the flat screen on the wall. He stared at it, as if to silently will on.

I grabbed the remote, and the first thing I saw when the TV flipped on was that fat guy with the glasses.

"Ugh! Demegawa is so annoying!"

But then I noticed the little green leaflets dropping from the sky and my eyes instantly ballooned. Every thought in my head melted away. It was money. Lots of it, and I was hypnotized by the site. "Oh wow…"

"No Misa," L scolded, still staring at the TV angrily. "You will not be going there."

"Why not?" I whined, unthinkingly. My fingers uncurled as if they had a will of their own, reaching out to grab the money out of thin air. "How do you plan on stopping me?"

He let out a low grunt. "Just as I managed to push you from your bed. Now please, just sit."

I sank backwards without taking my eyes away from the screen, somehow managing to land on the very edge bed. "That's a whole lot of money, Araiguma."

He snorted as if my comment was funny and absently sat back on the edge of the bed, lifting his legs to his chest. "It's _Lawliet_. And we have to be prepared for the possibility that Near will escape that building completely undetected. Unless you are indeed planning to kill him, Light will be quite upset."

I sighed, my eyes still glued to the TV dreamily. "Is that supposed to surprise me?"

Hearing a small chuckle, I blinked, breaking me out of my greedy spell. The light flickering off the screen lit up the side of L's face enough for me to see his mouth curl into a small smile. "No. However, I do suggest you send Light a response, Misa. It might be too late, but there's a chance the consequences will be less severe if he believes you at least attempted to do as he asked. From now on I'll have to insist you leave your cell phones on in preparation for situations such as this one."

My hold tightened on the phone. I looked at the last message Light had sent me and grimaced. _"Misa, you idiot! Get up!"_

Oh man, was I in big trouble!

Suddenly L began to chuckle. I glanced up to the screen to see an angry mob of people beating on the doors of a tall glass building, and dozens of policemen in uniform running in to try and stop them. "What's going on?"

"I think it's very likely Near is hidden among those officers." His head turned to the side and those wide black eyes cornered back to me. "You're safe as long as you act upset. Tell Light you're trying your best but N has his face covered."

I did. And a moment later, Light responded with simply: _"Check the computer."_

"Huh?" I don't know what surprised me more; that he was trusting me with more instructions or that he didn't virtually yell at me.

L got up before I did, uncurling from the edge of the bed and walking with both hands in his pockets, right through the bedroom door.

"Hey wait!" I threw off my bedclothes and stumbled into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt as quickly as I could. A minute later I stepped into the living room to find L's lanky form standing in front of the laptop, waiting for me.

Somehow he'd turned the computer on, but it took a little while to boot.

"What I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee." Two black eyes glanced up at me, glittering with humor.

"What am I? Your slave?"

But I didn't even wait for an answer before hauling butt into the kitchen. I wanted coffee too.

Five minutes later I sat in front of the computer with a steaming cup of Joe cooling beside the monitor. I scalded the tip of my tongue in my haste to taste that first little drop and decided it needed cooling before trying again. Live and learn.

Beside me, L was making noises like _mmmmmm_ and _ooohhh_ while plopping sugar cubes into the dark liquid and swirling it around with a spoon I kept telling myself he shouldn't, by laws of simple physics, be capable of holding.

I supposed if anyone could bend those laws it would be L. His hair always did. I would kill for volume like that…

L cleared his throat, making me focus back on our goal. "Please click on file number three," he instructed, plopping sugar cube number nine into his cup.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Are you seriously going to drink that?"

He ignored me and took a sip. "_Mmmmmmm."_

I rolled my eyes and opened the file, instantly gasping when I read the first few words on the letter inside. _"Give up ownership…"_

I hadn't even finished with the first surprising sentence when L suddenly stopped making slurping sounds. "This is not good."

God knew he wasn't talking about the coffee.

"I can't believe it. Light wants me to give up ownership of the Death Note. He wants me to forget."

"You can't do that. Not yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, no duh!"

L shrugged. "That said, you could at least _pretend_ to forget."

I frowned. "But then Light won't tell me anything. I won't have any information. I'll be totally useless."

My phone rang, scaring me so bad I nearly tossed it into my coffee.

It was Light. _Shit!_

"Light!" I exclaimed, the phone shaking in the palm of my hand as I clung to it. "I'm so sorry I couldn't kill N for you! The bastard escaped with his face covered!"

When I glanced over, L gave me an approving look.

"_Misa, did you get my letter?"_

"Yeah," I said, glancing back at the computer screen. "I got it."

Light was silent for a long minute, and I realized, a little slowly, that he was waiting for me to give him a reaction.

_Think quickly! Just like jinx earlier! THINK!_

I heard a tiny cracking sound as my hand tightened on the phone. "Oh Light! Thank you soooo much. I knew you wanted me to be happy. I just knew it! Without having to worry about the Death Note anymore, I know I _will_ be happy. I'll make you the best wife ever. I promise."

I held my breath.

"_I know you will Misa," _he said, his voice soft and so convincingly affectionate my eyes went all glassy._ "But first, you have to send it to the address I emailed you. Can you do that for me?"_

I bit my lip because it reminded me of the feelings I had every time he charmed me. "Yes," I croaked. The computer screen double and tripled and I blinked away the wetness in my eyes before it gave me away. Already L's emotions were inadvertently making the printer paper ruffle. No way was I looking at him to see if he was angry at me. "I'll do anything for you, Light."

"_Good. Do it now. I'm counting on you. I love you, Misa."_

"I love you too Light." And because it was routine for me to ask, I added, "Are you coming home soon?"

"_Not for a while." _

"Oh. Okay."

"Bye Misa."

"Bye Light."

I didn't wait for L to reprimand me, or whatever he would have done. Instead grabbed a pen and banged it against the desktop repeatedly until it burst, sending black ink spraying all over the keyboard – not to mention my nice clothes. I'd been so angry at myself for the feelings Light stirred that I was either going to go back to worshipping the ground he walked on or taking out my frustration with the poor, dead ballpoint pen that now lay bleeding on the desktop. I chose the ladder.

When I was done, breathing heavy and feeling much, _much_ better, L leaned forward until his face filled my vision. I hadn't realized he'd gotten up but suddenly there was a chocolate chip cookie in my face. "Umm… aaaaare you okay, Misa?"

I took the cookie and smiled the sweetest smile I could muster, yanking the cookie from his fingertips. "Oh yeah, much better. Thank you!"

That seemed to be enough for him. With a grunt, he settled back into his seat. "As I said, Light is quite the acrobat."

Calories be damned, I stuffed the entire cookie in my mouth, nodding my head. "Uh huh."

While watching me, L's finger left his lips and he leaned over to wipe a smear of chocolate from my cheek. "Hey," I said jokingly as crumbs tumbled down my shirt, "I was saving that for later."

L licked his finger, which was either gross or sensual depending on how you looked at it. My emotions were a little too frazzled to dig in that one too deep.

"Mmm. Yes, well, I figure you keep a few pages of the notebook. When Light comes home, the sweet little mindless girlfriend you portray yourself to be will greet him with upmost enthusiasm, and he'll believe you did exactly as he asked. Can you do that, Misa?"

Ignoring the mindless part, I jumped out of my seat and shouted, "I can do it! Besides," I smiled down at him, and whispered sneakily, "I have a weapon of my own."

The smile he returned my way made me think of how Prince Charming must have smiled at Cinderella when that little glass shoe slipped perfectly on her dainty foot; surprised and happy and looking at something he wanted. "Which is?"

I had to swallow before I continued. "I'm a female with spunk, Araiguma! Light naturally underestimates me."

I expected a laugh, or at least a small smile, but L's eyes narrowed. I was about to pout but mere seconds later, his head whipped around towards the door, and an anxious feeling bubbled up into my chest.

"What is it?"

A moment later, there was a knock at the door.

"When you open the door," L said, biting roughly on his thumb, "I want you to keep your distance just in case he fails to remember his manners."

I gulped. "Who?"

L's cheeks puffed out in a sigh that dragged on for a few long seconds, and then he stood. "Mello."

My mouth dropped open. "_The_ Mello?"

More sluggish than normal, L's feet dragged him across the room. "You really shouldn't call him that," he mumbled. "His ego stands higher than the Lady Liberty as it is."

It wasn't until I took a step that I heard crumbs tumbling to the hardwood floor and remembered I was a complete mess. "Shit… can he wait while I cha-"

"As you're about to witness, Misa, I wouldn't label patience as Mello's defining quality." L's hand shot up, freezing me in place. "In fact, stay where you are."

About a second later the door was kicked in, splintering wood everywhere. With a bang, it hit the floor, sending a puff of dust whipping into the air. I choked and coughed until my lungs felt like they were splitting in half.

The smell of Hershey's chocolate wafted into my nostrils before the air cleared enough for me to see a pair of black boots and leather pants making their way inside.

The first thing to enter my head was, _Oh shit, _followed by, _He sounds huge!_

And to my extreme surprise, L laughed out loud.

To be continued...

* * *

A.N - YAY MELLO! I'm sooooo ready to add more characters to this story!

I'm going to admit something shameful for an author: Last week I had to re-read this entire story to remember where the hell I was trying to go with it. So don't feel bad if you have to do the same thing. lol. I will also have to do this with my other stories... I know, I suck. *Hides behind the desk chair*

Also, I got several reviews and messages from people saying they missed me, and I couldn't have been happier about it. Honestly, I expected more people to chew me out for being away for so long. So thank you guys! I forgot how great it is to write just for the fun of it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own death note.

Author's Notes: I had gotten carried away with myself, anxious for feedback, and began posting chapters before I was completely satisfied with them. I have to learn to be patient because that's not how I want to remember this story. I'm worried about it veering away from its original - I'm not sure what to call it - "wispiness?" lol. Anyway, I promise to slow down a bit. Some people will hate that idea, but this story will turn out better if I'm not posting just to post. Just being honest. I hope everyone understands. More than likely, if you're an author, you probably know the feeling.

Thanks guys! :)

**THANK YOU TIMEKEEPER101 FOR BETA-ING! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

And so I had come face to face with L's successor, the guy who kidnapped Sayu Yagami. I realized very quickly why L laughed at my thoughts that this guy would be huge. At first glance he was about as intimidating as I would be, had I considered cross-dressing. Actually, now that I thought about it, he did look a little how I imagine I'd look if I were cross-dressing.

He wasn't extremely tall—a little shorter than L, if L stood straighter—and he had pretty blonde hair that brushed his shoulders. He was wearing black leather pants and vest set, and a light red fur coat with purple feathers ruffling the collar. There was a fresh bandage on part of his face that was a little creepy looking, since I knew _how _he'd gotten the injury. But he was eating a chocolate bar, for crying out loud!

This guy wasn't intimidating at all! Actually, he was kinda cute. At least he was, until I got a good look at his blue eyes, the wild way they darted around the room before settling on me with such intensity I thought they would burn a hole in my head.

Suddenly I was thinking, _Please, don't kill me._

Maybe he thought I wasn't unsettled enough, because he began unwinding the bandage from the side of his face. For all I knew he could have just been getting comfortable, but if he'd been doing it to intimidate me, he was succeeding.

The bandage fell to the floor and I let out a little squeak. "Oh, hell…"

The scar covered nearly the entire left side of his face. He'd been badly burned in the explosion, the skin around his eye and cheek marred an angry pink color, puckering his flesh like an old man. It didn't stop at his cheek, but continued beyond the feathered collar, and I didn't even want to know how much further down it went.

It wasn't until L cleared his throat that I realized I was staring with my mouth hanging rudely open. Mello's eyes just got narrower and narrower as I scrambled unsuccessfully to gain control of my features. Too late, my mouth snapped audibly shut and I cringed, knowing I'd been caught staring at the obvious disfigurement.

"H-Hi! I'm Misa Amane!" When in doubt, shout animatedly to distract people. "You must be Mello! I know because L told me." I shot an uneasy glance to my side, only to see L standing there with his fingertips squishing his lips into a puckered smile. He seemed to be enjoying himself much more that I thought he should. I giggled nervously and looked back at Mello. "He's here, you know, and he says 'hi!'"

That crazy stare of his didn't let up as he scrutinized me from head to toe. Thankfully, the toe part allowed me a much needed moment to re-gather my courage. It didn't matter that he thought I was a crazy person, just so long as I could catch my breath.

But my moment of relief was very short lived, because a second later, more footsteps followed behind him. Unfortunately, I lacked sense when people intruded on my personal space. Mello was one thing. _This!_… This was…

I let out a strangled growl at the site that greeted me…and my very broken door. "Why you—!"

"Calm down, Amane!" L scolded, knowing I was about to snap at the half-dozen people who suddenly strolled into _my_ house with their stupid, dirty boots on—even if they were big, burly men who could probably strangle me with their chest hair.

'I'm not going to calm down, L!" I shrieked, glaring at him and pointing to the mud stains on the floor. "Look! I just vacuumed. Now there are chunks of my front door in the carpet. We'll get splinters in our feet. And the mud! RUDE!" I flicked my glare to Mello, ignoring the looks of confusion being passed between him and his… friends. "You are so paying for that, before Light gets home too! I'll take the fall for the rest of this shit, but not you ruining my house! And stop staring at me like a wild animal!"

It took a full minute, but the feral look in Mello's eyes eased as he gazed down at me, and his lips slowly drew back over his teeth. I gulped, imagining if I saw a very hungry vampire smile at me, it would look an awful lot like that.

"I didn't want to do this." L let out a low sigh and stepped in front of me. Instead of blocking me from them, he turned, facing me, and I felt a sudden chill race across my forearms. His big eyes narrowed in irritation. "I'm afraid your efforts have been entirely fruitless, Misa."

For a moment, I stood in complete disbelief. Did the jackass just side against me or something?

Mello's laugh brought me back to the moment. With L in front of me, I had to tip a little to the side to look at him. "It seems Near was right," he muttered. "I've been monitoring you with wiretaps. You talk a lot to nobody, which makes me believe you see something no one else can."

"Uh, yeah," I barked. "Like L." I shot L a look I hope scolded his grandmother and his eyes popped a little wider.

One blonde eyebrow rose on Mello's forehead. He glanced at the spot where L stood, as if it confirmed his theory. "Or like a Shinigami."

"L is here!" I shouted, pounding one foot on the floor. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it."

He took three wide strides forward and bent his head to mine. This close, his scary blue eyes blended into one. "L. Is. Dead."

I didn't back down. "No shit, Sherlock! But that doesn't mean he isn't here. If you can believe in the existence of a Shinigami, believing in ghosts should be too hard."

He grunted, taking a single step back. "If that's the case…" He took a bite of his chocolate and turned to the man standing behind him. "Tie her up. Now."

My face went from angry to _frightened_ in about point-five, and I took a big step backwards. "What? What do you _mean_, 'tie her up?' Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Don't you want me to prove L's here?" I smiled, holding my palms up protectively, and shot L a pleading look.

He stared at me, unmoving. "You're doing a _wonderful _job."

I stuttered, thrown that he could tease me at a time like this. "Uh... The... The door can wait a little while, I guess. Maybe we can get up a payment plan or something."

I met the eyes of the guy Mello ordered to tie me up. He didn't look like the big ones. Actually, he was about Mello's size, and wore a stripped red and black shirt that nearly matched mine. He was cute enough that, had I not been scared out of my wits, I'd have wished for the chance to put on makeup.

As it was, however, I clenched my hands into fists, ready to fight even though I had no idea how.

The man stepped _into_ L and came to an abrupt stop, right in the middle of him. Seeing the two of them collide and shape into a single person was the most terrifying and amazing thing I'd ever seen. As he was watching me, L's features went translucent and warped into this other man. His long hair shortened, lighting to a deep brown color that fell into his face. His pale skin darkened just a shade and the goggles the man was wearing were suddenly over L's big black eyes. I watched in horror as those eyes shrank and faded to a deep blue, until L's spirit was swallowed by this other man entirely. Almost instantly, the man's body hunched forward. He curled and uncurled each finger slowly, watching each knuckle with a look of awed fascination hidden beneath the goggles. After that, he brought his right thumb to his lips, dragging it slowly across, and met my eyes squarely. I swore his eyes – wide and childlike now - were smiling at me.

For about a millisecond, I stood there gaping… and then I freaked out.

"Araiguma!" I leapt over to him.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "Matt, what the hell are you doing? The parachord is in your bag. Get it and tie her up!"

I stopped in front of the L/Matt combo, squinting up into those big goggles. The wide, blue eyes inside glanced down at me and a very small smile touched one corner of his mouth.

"Quiet, Mihael," he said in a voice I'd never heard before but a tone I was more than just a little familiar with.

I jumped back a step in surprise while Mello's eyes ballooned. "H-How… where did you hear that name?"

Matt - or, Matt's body anyway - turned to him, dragging his eyes slowly away from me. I will still too shocked to form coherent words, because if I had guessed correctly, L had just possessed this poor guys body.

"Please calm down, Mello. She is telling you the truth."

The chocolate bar in Mello's hand dropped to the floor. I watched with a very distant anger as it, too, stained the floor, but that was something to worry about later. Much later.

"Mello, what's going on?" A big, bald guy stepped up beside him, watching Matt. Two beady eyes narrowed behind yellow tinted sunglasses and I wondered idly what was with everyone's eyewear.

Mello stood completely speechless, his mouth open, eyes wide at his friend. His head swung jerkily from side to side as if he had no idea what to say or do.

Through Matt, L spoke again. "As you already know, this young woman was the second Kira, though I can say with certainty, she will no longer be using the Death Note. She has been given directions from Kira to send the notebook to Taru Mikami. At this point, I don't think she has a choice but to follow Kira's orders, at least one last time. Otherwise, Kira will undoubtedly kill her."

Another man stepped up, and when he opened his mouth to speak, my eyes were unavoidably drawn to the fact that he was missing his two front teeth. "What the fuck, Matt?"

"Matt's not home right now," I said in a tiny voice, still staring at the guys mouth. Shaking my head to clear it, I glanced at Mello. "Told you L was here. Is this proof enough?"

The bald man took a step forward, glancing at Mello. Though the blonde was still completely shocked, he gave the man as absentminded nod. Apparently, that meant, _lock them in the room while I figure out what the hell is going on_, because baldy stepped up and took a firm hold of my arm.

It's weird what adrenaline can do when you're scared for your life. The moment he touched me, I struggled fiercely, whipping around. My palm jerked upward. I heard a low _snap_ right before a flood of blood spurted from his nose—you guessed it, right on my shirt. He let go just long enough to wipe his nose on his shirtsleeve. When he saw the blood, he growled and jerked me to him. I let out a squeal and pounded my knee dangerously close to his groin. He dodged it with a groan when I hit his shin instead.

"Will you stop fucking moving? I'm not going to hurt you!"

With a twist, he managed to pin my arms behind my back. I glared at L again, noticing the curve to his lips widening as if impressed. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

He shrugged. "You're doing quite well on your own." The look I sent him must have been at least vaguely intimidating, because he cleared his throat and gave Mello a pointed glance. "On the other hand, if you allow this woman to be harmed, I _will_ kick you."

Mello nodded once, still overly stunned. "Get them in the room."

Baldy jerked my arm and I stupidly followed him. When we reached the bedroom door, the man gave it a push and it slung inward. Then he disappeared inside, dragging me with him.

I glanced back at L nervously. He followed casually behind, touching the wall with the tips of his fingertips as he passed. No one dragged him, probably because they were too scared to touch him.

"Stay in here," the man said, pushing me forward so I stumbled into the bed. He held a handkerchief to his nose with stains on that I didn't want to think about and looked at me like he really wanted to smack me, but knew there would be consequences if he did.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and nearly bit it off when the door slammed violently as he left, echoing like a shotgun through the narrow hallway.

I turned, fuming, to find L plucking at the bedspread. He was touching his lips and smiling at me, very similar to the first time I ever met him. Only now, it was through a completely different face.

"Well, I never thought contacting your successors would be this easy, L."

"Mmmyes, it seems they've come along quite a bit farther than I'd predicted." He glanced down at the bed. "I think it's very likely I'm not as needed in the investigation as I had assumed I would be."

For a moment his fingertips stroked the soft down fabric before moving to the white lace on the nightstand. He looked like a child testing how things worked, picking up and putting things down at random. He glanced up suddenly, smiling so widely that the anger I'd felt earlier melted like an ice cube on a sunny day.

"I'd forgotten what touch feels like," he said, sounding adoringly childlike.

I couldn't possibly stop the smile that curled my lips. "I can't believe it! This is getting so exciting, Araiguma! I wonder what else you can do!"

He didn't even pause to correct me when I used his least favorite nickname. Instead, still smiling wildly, he reached for the closet handle and slung it open. Holding a thumb to his mouth, he pressed the fingers of his other hand to the clothes I had hanging inside.

Seeing the familiar, quirky qualities of the detective I knew on a complete stranger was the oddest thing I'd ever seen. I sank into the chair in the corner of the room, unable to take my eyes off him. "How did you do it?"

"When Matt walked into me, I felt his soul and grabbed a-hold." He rubbed a silk chemise between his thumb and index finger and his eyes widened at the feel of it. "It was a bit like grabbing the strings of a flyaway kite. Even now I can feel him attempting to regain control."

I wondered if he was grabbing a rib bone or maybe his spinal cord, and felt my face wrinkle at the thought. Ew.

"What's it like?"

"Heavier."

That made me laugh. "Well, thanks for… you know… helping me."

"If I hadn't taken Matt's body," L paused to look at me, "there's a seventy percent chance Mello would have had you killed."

"Oh! Well, isn't he a sweetheart." I nervously put a few strands of hair in my mouth and spoke around them. "So what happens now?"

Pounding noises began outside the door, making me jerk in my seat and spit the hair from my mouth. I had to knot my fingers in my jeans to keep from leaping up to see how else they were destroying my house.

"Now, we wait. It's likely Mello will have a partial breakdown before coming to his senses and releasing us both." L closed the closet door. He attempted to put his hands in his pockets, but Matt wasn't wearing pants with pockets. His face cringed as if to wonder why anyone in their right mind would wear such ridiculousness, and then he strolled over to the chair across from me. "He needs space to think. I imagine this is a lot for him to process."He sat, pulling his legs into his chest and plucking at the tips of the hair hanging shaggily in front of his face.

"Yeah. It is. I would know." I gave him a sideways smile, clenching my teeth as the pounding ceaselessly continued. I sighed then, blowing out my cheeks. "Do you really think Light would kill me if I don't send the notebook to that man?"

"Yes. I do."

My eyes popped with the last shred of disbelief my heart could seem to conjure. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I couldn't seem to help it either. "We need to get out there. The Death Note is just beside the computer. They'll find it in a hot second!"

L glanced over and lightly ran his fingers over the cool wood of the tabletop. "Don't worry, Misa. Mello is adjusting as we speak. He won't rashly kill you when there are so many other things to consider at the moment. In fact, he needs you to get to the truth."

He chuckled then, abruptly, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

"It seems Matthew is quite the Misa Amane devotee. He's very unhappy with me for possessing him at the moment, considering he is missing the opportunity to speak with you himself."

I gaped. "You can hear him?"

"Hmm." He thought for a moment, lifting his finger to his lips in concentration with his eyes focused intently on the floor. It made me smile nervously, thinking he was listening for Matt's response. "No. There are things going on in my head that don't make sense to me, but they're not words, exactly. I think it's safe to say I can _feel_ him there."

"Like a conscience." I smiled wider, thinking of how L had become my Jiminy Cricket too, in a way.

He smiled down at the table and spoke in that rare soft tone he used when he was a little nervous. "I suppose you can call it that. Excuse me." Abruptly, he stood again, going to touch more things around the room.

I really couldn't blame him for that.

* * *

Hours passed.

I watched some TV, read a magazine, changed my dirty shirt, and finally turned on the radio. All the while, L touched everything in the room, never once looking anything less than enamored.

I sat back down, just as "Someone to Watch Over Me," began playing through the room. It was one of my favorite songs, but this was just getting ridiculous.

"I'm so _bored_. How much longer do you think this is going to take?" Propping my elbow on the table, I rested my cheek in my palm. At least the pounding sound had stopped.

L's eyes, or at least the eyes he possessed, flickered over to me from the TV screen. He'd been turning it on and off, touching the glass with fascination as it sent little flickers of electricity through his skin. He must have been ticklish or something because every time it shocked him a little, he chuckled.

When he finally answered me, he seemed distracted. "We have to be prepared for the possibility that Mello will keep us locked in here for quite some time. That being said, I don't suppose you happen to have any candy here?"

I frowned. "No."

Wide eyes met mine. "Coffee?"

I shook my head. "There's a lot of cold coffee in the kitchen."

He sighed and went back to poking the TV. "Less than helpful."

Ella's old-timey voice drifted comfortingly through the room. It was such an appropriate song for us to hear, I thought; L watching over me, and all. Watching him, I thought back to when we were trapped in the massive headquarters he had built for the investigation. For the life of me I couldn't remember him ever actually having _fun_. That was a depressing thought.

I stood then, strolling over, and held out my hand to him. His eyes glanced up at me, traveling slowly up my arm neck, then landing incredulously on my face. I smiled widely. "Dance with me."

He glanced back down at my hand and stared at it for a long time. If he weren't a genius I'd have thought he didn't even begin to comprehend what I was asking. I was beginning to lose my nerve.

I shook my hand impatiently and giggled. "Please dance with me, _Lawliet_. You'll love it. I promise."

To my surprise, L stepped forward. When he was in front of me, I looked up into the eyes that didn't belong to him and bit my lip. It still freaked me out, how every time those exhausted, big black eyes weren't around, I missed them. Still, the expression was the same; doe-eyed and innocent and a little intimidating.

I gasped when his hand went around my waist and pulled me to him. When I hit his chest, I let out a little "Ooff!" and grasped his shoulders, completely astounded. Honestly, I'd thought we'd be standing about two feet apart and dancing with our fingertips – if we touched at all. It astounded me even more when he began leading me in full, little circles around the room. One hand dragged away from my waist, stroking up my arm, before lightly entangling his fingers with – I guessed it – the _tips_ of mine. Was it my imagination or did his eyes widen when he touched my skin?

"Wow!" I exclaimed. My cheeks felt instantly hot. "I would never have guessed, L. You know how to dance."

"I realize how surprising that must be, but it's an effective way of acquiring balance, both physically and mentally."

He gave me one quick smile, and then the fingertips touching mine lifted high over my head. His other hand let go of my waist and I twirled out, surprising us both when I laughed out loud. I spun around like a ballerina. When he pulled me back to him, I was flushed and breathless… and having more fun dancing around my bedroom than I'd had in yeeeeears.

And he was smiling at me; not the shy chuckle he used to let out or anything like that. But as we spun around the room, L was lit up like a Christmas tree, and it was all the more fun knowing he was enjoying himself too. He brought me close again, pitching slightly forward in his laughter, until I felt his hair slide against my cheek.

I yelped when he tripped slightly, slamming a heavy boot on my bare toes. "Ow!"

"F-Forgive m-m-me."

He was laughing in enjoyment. L was _laughing_! I could hardly believe how contagious it was! I also couldn't believe the effect it had on me. Matt was cute as a button, but something inside me believed he could have looked like one of the men outside—the one missing his two front teeth—and I wouldn't have cared because L was there. I was smiling so widely my cheeks were sore from it. Inside, the butterflies in my stomach were doing summersaults.

By the time the song ended, we were both laughing like schoolchildren, and even without music, L didn't let me go. I didn't want him to.

"See! Wasn't that fun?" I asked happily.

I noticed as his smile fell away, his breathing heightened and he was staring at me like he wanted to do something important. Like, say, kiss me. For real. "Yes. It was."

Hesitantly, his finger trailed over my temple and down the side of my face, slowly, and I drew in a deep breath. My eyes fell closed. It was easy to imagine L standing there; easy to pretend it was his fingers, gently touching my face.

"Soft," he whispered, his breath fluttering over my face.

I wondered if my appearance reflected how warm and breathless I was, because I felt like a strangled tomato. "Th-thank you," I whispered. Deep down, I knew Light didn't love me. Not really. But cheating on him with his dead nemesis seemed to be pushing it. But L made me feel so different that Light did. Since he started floating around I knew I could be a better person. I was warm all over—despite his proverbial coldness—and the guilt I initially felt was changing into something else.

"Are you surprised a woman would say 'yes' to you, Lawliet?" I asked without much thought.

He shuddered. Seconds dragged into what felt like eternity before he answered with a simple, "Yes."

"Really?" I opened my eyes, seeing the expression on Matt's face. He didn't look sad, but rather, fascinated, as if he'd just accepted that woman might find him a little... strange. That didn't seem to bother him. I closed my eyes again, putting that wide-eyed and sweetly childish expression on L's face in my head. "You shouldn't be."

"Fate is unimaginably cruel, Misa," he said softly.

I knew exactly what he meant, and the thought made me want to cry. We were falling in love and there wasn't any possible way we could really be together.

His fingertips touched my cheeks, gently stroking over the soft skin of my eyelids and down the slope of my nose. Even with my eyes closed I felt him watching me in amazement, his eyes following his fingers as they trailed to the side, lightly raking through the strands of hair around my ear. I remembered those words he'd said before: _"... a touch to your hand, shoulder, hair or back can be very sensual if it's done properly."_

Man, was he right!

I licked my lips quickly before he reached those, and when his thumb ran delicately across my lower lip, my entire body trembled. "I'm dead, Misa."

I reopened my eyes, feeling fuzzy and swayed a little to the side. "I-I know."

He seemed to have a little trouble swallowing. "It would only make sense if we kept our relationship professional—"

_NO_! I stepped forward instantly, brushing against him, and felt his entire body tremble at the contact. "I don't want to!"

A relieved breath puffed from his lips. He smiled so sweetly then; the wide, disbelieving eyes behind those big goggles glittered with it. Oh, I wanted to see that smile on _his_ face! "Despite that fact," he continued, clearly pleased by my impatience, "I find there's a ninety-eight percent chance I _must_ kiss you so I don't accidentally give Matt's body a heart attack as well."

That was it! I was ready! It didn't matter whose eyes watched me because this was L, and I wanted to kiss _him_! I fisted my hands in his shirt and tipped forward without a single thought beyond, _Now, now, now_!

Footsteps filtered through my clouded mind a little too late. L's face whipped toward the door, but I grabbed his cheeks and turned him back to me. Our lips brushed with the pressure of a soft breeze and then the door flew open. I jumped out of L's arms, flushed and breathing heavy, and turned to see Mello standing at the door.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Am I interrupting something?"

_YES_! My internal organs screamed. What I said was, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Beside me, L chuckled, pressing his thumb to his smiling lips. In Matt's body, his face had no problem flushing. The sight of it made my heart thump loudly.

Mello grunted and turned away. "Come on. We need to talk."

L and I glanced embarrassingly at one another before awkwardly following Mello into the living room. My heart skittered in my chest to the point I felt as if I were physically fighting with my body to keep from jumping on him. Walking side by side, his arm brushed mine in a way I knew was intentional. He leaned to my ear and teased in a low voice, "Interesting."

I chuckled, embarrassed. "_Very_ interesting," I whispered back.

When we entered the living room, my mouth dropped open. The door—or well, a new door—hung in the front of the room. That explained the pounding. The carpet smelled like lemons, fresh and clean.

"Oh!" I said. "Look at that! Thank you!"

He didn't acknowledge my thanks. Instead, with a gloved hand, he motioned to the kitchen table and demanded, "Sit."

I did.

L sat beside me, tucking his knees to his chest. He was still smiling, but this time, instead of looking at me, he was eying Mello's chocolate thoughtfully. Did chocolate taste better when you had a _real_ body? I was sure kissing felt different. It was really bad that my thoughts hung over the sort-of kiss—and how I could get him alone to try again—more so than they focused on the problem at hand… or the half a dozen big men staring at me from the living room couches like I was half naked.

Mello sat across from us. He took a deep breath and looked at L. At that moment, his expression was so surprisingly vulnerable I felt my heart break a little more. I really hadn't imagined how hard L's death would have been on him until that moment.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

L nodded once. "Yes, Mello. It's me."

Mello's eyes popped and the vulnerability gave way to shock again. "How is that possible?"

L kept staring at the chocolate. "While I can't be completely sure, I'm inclined to believe it has something to do with bringing Kira to justice once and for all."

Mello leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I see." He glanced at me. "And what about the girl?"

I grunted. "_The_ _girl's_ name is Misa Amane."

Mello's brows rose. "Shouldn't you be worried for your life, little girl? You're a little dense aren't you?"

"Excuuuse me?" I hopped up, glaring at him. I mean, I felt bad for him and everything, but this guy was so rude! "That's not fair! You don't know anything about me!"

L took that moment of distraction to reach across the table. Swiftly, he swiped Mello's chocolate, and before Mello had the chance to protest, stuffed half the bar in his mouth. The sinful moan that slid from his throat at that moment answered my previous question. Chocolate tasted waaaay better. He even closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. By the time his eyes opened again, everyone in the room was watching. He ignored them, stuffing the rest of the chocolate in his mouth.

I glanced over at Mello. He had taken off his jacket. He wore only the leather vest underneath it, so I could see the bare skin of his arm and shoulder was covered in goose bumps. I realized with some surprised that L's greed for sweets was the biggest give-away yet.

Mello believed us!

Finishing the chocolate, L gave him a small smile. "That was delicious. Thank you."

Mello swallowed, attempting to be casual even though I could have sworn I heard his heart beating from across the table. "Well, if this is true, L, would you mind possessing someone a little less useful to me?" His eyes cornered over to the other men, who all seemed to straighten in unison. He smiled at their reaction, clearly pleased they were at least somewhat afraid of what he could—and probably would—do to them.

"First," L said, and Mello's wild eyes shot back over, "we send the notebook. I want to see it put in an envelope, sealed and mailed before I leave this body."

Mello nodded once. "Done."

He snapped his fingers and the man who'd been cleaning his fingernails with a knife got up off the couch. He did everything L asked, slowly, step by step.

It was only when the envelope was released into the mail slot that Mello's strange eyes cornered to L. One corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. "Now if you wouldn't mind releasing Matt. He's going to be pissed he missed this."

L glanced over at me for a single second, but the moment was crammed with unspoken words, making me wonder what would have happened in that room if Mello hadn't burst through the door. I was certainly curious what it would be like to have L kiss me in solid form. The remembrance of how it felt a little while back—his lips leaving a clouded, cool mark on mine—made my skin ripple with goose bumps.

He gave me a small smile, and his body rippled like a wave. L's features were visible once again as they slid away from Matt. And that was it.

If a human could be unplugged like a vacuum cleaner, I imagined it would be a lot like that.

The moment L left Matt's body, Matt's head fell against the table with a loud thump. He would definitely have a headache after that. I thought he passed out, but a second later I heard a low grunt. "Ow. What the…"

His head lifted slowly, looking unnaturally heavy on his shoulders. He glanced at Mello, gave him a small, disconnected smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Dude, I just had the craziest dream."

Mello's eyebrow rose. "I'm sure you did."

Matt slung a careless arm over the back of his chair. He glanced around, eyes narrowing in question. "Where the hell are we anyway? Man, I must need sleep or something because if I didn't know any better, I'd say we were in Misa Ama-" He stopped, his eyes widening as they set on me. Instantly, he shot out of his seat so it toppled over behind him. I gasped as he took my hand and leaned down to kiss the top of it. "Beautiful lady!" He exclaimed.

I put my other hand to my mouth and giggled.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "Matt, sit down."

Matt ignored him, his eyes rising to meet mine through the softly tinted goggles. "Christ, you're even lovelier in person. Man I say, I've never felt such a strong urge to take a woman dancing. That's really saying something, gorgeous. I hate dancing."

"Oh." I giggled again, sending a glance towards L, who looked just as thoroughly amused as I did. Strange how the first part of him my eyes shifted to were his pale lips, like a damn magnet. "Thank you."

"Matt!" Mello shouted. "Sit the fuck down!"

Letting go of my hand, Matt took a step back, still smiling widely and never averting his eyes away from me. My cheeks reddened at the attention.

"Now," Mello said, watching me curiously. "Where is L?"

I glanced over. L was beside me, like always, leaning forward curiously with one hand in his pocket and the other at his mouth. He stood closer than normal, which made the air a little chilly, but I liked it.

I pointed. "Right there."

"Huh?" Matt's gaze flashed over to his friend. _That_ got his attention. "L? You're going to have to fill me in, buddy. I think I missed something."

"Yeah," Mello said, still watching me. "But Miss Amane was just about to tell us everything, now weren't you?"

To be continued…

* * *

A.N. - I will always have a Matt soft spot I think.

Tsuki-onna – Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Anon – It's making you cry? L I'm sorry. Hmm… maybe I should prepare you for later chapters.

Lorraine24 – L's in character? I'm glad you think so. I was honestly worried about that. I hope you like Misa's response to Mello!

Dawnaven – I'm so glad people are warming to Misa. Her POV is REALLY hard to write. She has to sound Misa-ish without being too smart, _or_ too stupid, or describing too much detail.

TK101 – You know, I'm not even sure what Parcheesi is. Lol. It just sounded good in my head. Anyway, I like Araiguma too. It fits L, and Misa's always giving people nicknames so… Thanks! You're a really good beta. Those places that needed itallics already had them, but everything else was super helpful. I'll let you know when I get the next chapter ready. :) Oh, and thank GOD I have your email again. Cuz ffnet lies when they claim you can send 8,000 words through messaging... LIES! lol

KHAngel – Lol! That's pretty weird. I always thought about wanting to get back to the stories but I hadn't gotten a breather for so long… and now I have a little time. I can't wait to get back to Mello and Jane too. Mello can certainly be a sexy character to write. I hope to get there soon too! J

Takeshi7117 – If it makes you feel any better, like I put in the author's notes last chapter, I had to re-read this story too… lol. It had been so long, I'd forgotten the angle I was shooting for. Glad you like it!

Sama – Aw, thank _you_. I wouldn't be nearly as inspired without feedback like yours. J

Wounded Shell Of Myself – Hey! Hey! Wow, it's so weird to hear from all the people I used to talk to. I remember all of your names and I was so worried you guys wouldn't be here anymore. It would have been very lonely! Thanks so much for the welcome! J

Keeper-of-the-triforce – Yay! You're still here too! Lol. Yeah, I'm alive. Busy, but still chugging. I've missed you too. And don't worry, fluffiness is seriously on the way… in case this chapter wasn't quite satisfying yet.

**I want to leave a comment for everyone else who reviewed before I started writing again, but that would probably take a few hours that I don't have. Still, I really want to thank you all. You were the ones to encourage me to find time again. I missed it and it's you guys who brought me back to it. I sounds cheesy, but whatever… lol. IT'S APPRECIATED VERY MUCH!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Hello everybody! I'm glad people are still reading. There's nothing quite like knowing people enjoy things that come from the depths of your very own imagination and I'm genuinely grateful for the feedback.

Thank you and enjoy the longest chapter yet!

**THANKS TO TIMEKEEPER101 FOR BETA-ING! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Two days passed and Light still didn't come home, which was fine. I hadn't been looking forward to lying to him again, not when I wasn't entirely sure he _wouldn't _kill me now that he thought I was useless to him. But, to be honest, I missed Ryuk and found myself staring longingly at the withering apples in the basket in the middle of the kitchen table. Mello and his gang stayed, which was weird, but oddly comforting since I knew nobody would mess with me with L's ghost around to scare them.

Finally, things were beginning to happen.

Mello, who'd been talking for the last ten minutes on his cell, snapped the phone shut and glared at everyone in the room. "Halle says a member from the Japanese task force, Mr. Aizawa I believe, contacted Near. He's suspicious of Light Yagami being Kira. No doubt he will have this house searched."

L chuckled lowly, having already called that move yesterday. "Like I said, Light sent the notebook away for a reason."

He'd been snacking on ginger snaps at the kitchen table, sitting in his strange little way, even though he made absolutely no dent in the cushions. Everyone stared at the spot he sat, watching the little cookies lift from the table top as if floating in thin air, and then little nibbles taken out of it before disappearing into his mouth. It was funny seeing the shocked look on all their faces, even after seeing things impossibly moving or being sipped silently from a coffee mug for the past forty-eight hours.

L glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "Apparently, you'll get to show off some of your acting talents, Misa." I stared as his monkey toes curved along the edge of the chair, disappearing momentarily into the cushion before popping back out again. "Is it safe for me to assume they've improved since our last rehearsals when you were sent into Yotsuba?"

My eyes snapped up to his and I scrunched my nose. "Hey, I was good! They'd believed every word I said!" I suppose by now, everyone was used to me being the Ghost Whisperer, but they still sent me weird looks.

"Of course they did!" L licked his lips and followed with the tips of every finger before glancing at me again. "You're quite magnificent little liar, Misa." Since he was the greatest manipulator of them all—er, maybe second greatest after Kira—that was actually kind of a compliment coming from him. "Though that all depends on who you are trying to deceive. Those men were idiots. Do you think you can successfully manipulate Mr. Aizawa?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, and flustered a bit when those big eyes inevitably dropped to my cleavage. "Wha—Hey!" I unlocked my arms and snapped a finger in front of my face. "Up here, pervert!"

From the couch, Matt laughed out loud. A grin peaked on L's lips and his eyes slowly drifted back up to my face. "I think it's safe to say, the fault in this case lies in that outfit." He pointed one long finger at my chest.

"This outfit," I said, turning in a full circle to model the ridiculous, flashy thing, "is perfect if Monchichi comes to search the house. Clearly, I'm not hiding anything in my clothes."

And besides that, Lawliet evidently liked what he saw, so that made me happy. He ogled very well. In fact, I never realized how fun it could be to torture the guy you liked in this way. Heaven knows I tried with Light, and he barely ever gave me a second glance at all.

I turned to Mello with a giant smile. "Don't worry; I'm ready."

Mello's creepy eyes slid slowly down my body in a way that made my face turn pink. "And this is your idea of playing it cool?"

"Of course it is! I get people to look at me for a living, you know. Do you want him to be suspicious of me?" I realized parading around in ruffled pink bra and skirt set with sheer white garter and ruby red clunks was pretty uncommon for a lot of people, but the investigation was used to me being flashy. This was nothing! I had to pretend to ignore Mello's "gang," now _really_ staring at me like I was naked—Toothless was openly grinning at my chest. But it was a plan, and it was mine, and I was damn well going to go through with it. I gave the men on the couch a pointed look and then glanced at Mello, nodding my head back in their direction. "See! That's totally normal."

He narrowed his eyes at them and I was relieved when a dozen eyes quickly glanced away. Mello grunted and walked over to the window. "Fine. You get them inside. Let them search whatever they want. We'll be back when it's over."

I nodded, and then felt the flick of my garter snap against the back of my leg. "Ouch!"

So far, it had come unattached five times. Every time I turned to check it, Matt was standing there, giving me a one-sided grin. "Oh! Look at that, beautiful! The damn thing just won't stay put, now will it? Let me help you."

And five times, L had possessed one of Matt's arms, only to slap away the other hand before it touched me. Matt shrieked and jumped back, flapping his repossessed arm like he was trying to shake off an extra creepy bug. "Okay! Okay! Backing off!"

I chuckled just as L grunted, standing near enough that my flesh erupted with goose bumps. "I suggest you tell Matthew if he doesn't stop attempting to touch you, I will steal his whole body again." He lifted his finger to his mouth, contemplating for a moment before grinning around it. One large black orb settled on my cleavage again. "On second thought, don't tell him. It would be rather interesting to try again."

From the corner of the room, Mello smirked. "Stop hitting yourself, Matt."

This startled me so much I didn't even get the chance to relish in the fact that L was being all cute and protective... and maybe a little pervy again. Instead, I broke into instant laughter. "Oh my god, Yellow! You made a joke!" Lame-o wouldn't let me call him _Mello_ _Yellow_.

Mello's smile faded to a look of frustration. "L, if you don't make her stop, I'll shoot her." As if to tease me, his hand reached down, pulling aside his coat to stroke the gun holstered at his side like a lover. Then, with an intimidating smirk, he opened his flashy purple coat and pulled another chocolate bar from the inside pocket instead.

"Where do you get all those?" I asked. He'd eaten at least ten of them since he'd been here.

"Costco." Matt relaxed back on the couch, shooting me a dazzling smile. "By the boxful."

On cue, my stomach growled. I glanced down at it as if it were a living breathing thing, disconnected from my body. "Quiet, you!"

"I believe it's been about 28 hours since you've last eaten, Misa," L said, sounding oddly concerned. "You must be hungry."

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, silly. Just a little nervous is all." I mean, _hello_! I was a model. My stomach talked _a_ _lot_!

L rolled his eyes, which was another first. Sure, I'd seen him sigh in frustration and everything, but his eyes were so big, I didn't know if it were possible for them to roll back that far without popping a blood vessel. "I'll prepare you a meal myself if I must."

Instantly, my smile split with delight. "I would _love_ to that, Araiguma!" Honestly, I was so incredibly curious, he could make me a slice of bologna with cheese rolled up inside and I would have eaten it.

L gave me a narrowed look, knowing full well I was challenging him. Then, without a word, he strolled casually into the kitchen—slouched forward and hands in pockets.

"Jesus!" Baldy shouted, seeing as how pans had begun knocking around in the kitchen loudly.

"L's making me food," I explained, watching in awe as the lanky detective opened the refrigerator door on his own and pulled out a strip of raw chicken breasts. I didn't think he knew what real food even looked like, let alone how to cook it, but he managed to twist the burner on and place a pot on the stovetop with a drizzle of oil. Impressive.

_Man, I'd underestimated him!_

"Tell me Misa," L said, lifting a small slab of chicken with his fingertips and letting it drop in the skillet quickly, as if he were afraid the oil might burn him. "Do you actually think this little getup of yours is entirely necessary?"

I smiled widely, wondering if he were jealous of the attention it caused. "Of course I'm sure! This 'little getup' is also the perfect distraction in case I slip up." I wasn't planning to slip up, but since my memories were still intact it didn't hurt to have a backup plan, even if it was a little silly. I bit my lip, and glanced over. Yup, the guys—particularly Matt—were still staring, completely distracted. Their attention made me brave, and I glanced back to L, wiggling my hips teasingly. "Doesn't it distract you, Araiguma?"

He visibly gulped, giving me a fleeting glance between clumps of black hair before turning quickly away. That look spoke a million words even though he didn't say one of them. Among them I heard, _Yes, I want you,_ while he said, "Mmm yes. I suppose you're right."

My throat went dry the instant the chicken began to sizzle, and L picked up a small lemon. "You're…" I had to stop to swallow. "You're getting a lot stronger, Araiguma."

He curled his fingers into a fist, as if to test the strength in them, and reached for a knife. "I think you may be right."

Holy crap, he actually cut the lemon in half and squeezed a few drops on the sizzling chicken. The air filled with a warm, citrusy scent, making my tummy rumble again.

"What else can you do that I don't know about?" I asked incredulously. Instead of answering me, he grabbed the pepper shaker and cracked some on top, smiling lightly as if he had some great secret.

Girls out there were actually _repelled_ by this man? Sure, he was awkward at times, unique-looking and maybe a little manipulative, but he was good… at _many_ things, apparently. In fact, focusing on those long, skillful fingers curling delicately on that round lemon, I couldn't help but imagine what else he could do with them. I'd felt Matt's hands on me, but having the detective feel me with _those_ pianist-like fingers would be so different. I wanted L to touch me, even if it was just the gentle stroke of his fingertips on specific areas of my...

_Whew_! I blew out a deep breath, my face as warm as the chicken I was about to gobble—_ha!_ Staring pointedly at the stovetop, L's smile continuously grew during my thought progression and I realized he had officially turned me into a pervert too_._

_If he can cook good food with those hands, I might actually orgasm in the middle of my living room. _

L's head snapped up. The knife he held suddenly crashed to the linoleum floor and the blade landed in the middle of his ghostly foot. I gasped and almost instantly a fleet of guns were yanked from half a dozen holsters and aimed loudly towards the kitchen.

I didn't hear any of it, because I was too busy staring at L… staring at me. Because, of course, he heard my orgasm thought loud and clear and now his eyes were about the size of two softballs and his lips were curled in a distinctively satisfied smile. I realized suddenly that those kinds of thoughts had never been directed his way.

I was relatively sure, after hearing _that_, this meal would be the best thing I'd ever eaten.

Flushed and embarrassed, I turned away, but I couldn't stop the nervous giggle that erupted from my throat like a little volcano. "Chill out guys! He dropped a knife. He's see-through, you know!"

"He put a hole in your floor," Matt pointed out, still smiling. I don't think he'd stopped smiling since L gave him his body back and Mello told him we'd come _this close _to kissing.

They expected me to scold L like I had them for the door/carpet incident. What they didn't realize was that I discovered I would do pretty much anything to protect Lawliet at this point, whether it be covering for the hole or bringing his death to justice. Right now, I was mostly worried about his poor foot. My god, I was a sob story incarnate.

L was grinning when he bent to grab the knife, pulling it out of his foot effortlessly and completely uninjured.

There was a sudden knock at the door and my eyes popped open. "They're here."

For how quickly Mello, Matt and the rest of the gang got up and filed hastily into the back bedroom, they could have been trained military men. Before disappearing down the hall, Mello sent me a quick glance back that spoke volumes. "You mess this up," it said, "and I will forever haunt your nightmares with my scary psycho eyes."

I gulped and nodded, and L glared at him. Too bad Mello couldn't see it.

Once they disappeared into the bedroom I padded over to the front door. L put the knife down on the counter and took a pinch of salt and sprinkled it over the chicken before stepping away from the hissing stovetop. "Now, listen carefully, Misa. That chicken will be done in three minutes. For obvious reasons, you must pretend to be cooking this yourself. Now..."He stepped up next to me, and gave me a sideways glance, "having said that, I need you to remember to act as calmly as Misa Amane would in a situation such as this. Be hospitable, but do not stutter or twist your hair around your fingers. You tend to do that when you're nervous. According to you, the men behind this door are your friends and want to protect you. Don't let them realize you know they're still suspicious of you being the second Kira." His eyes averted to the door and he pressed his thumb to his lip. "Also, you look quite stunning."

"Thank you," I whispered, sounding a little strangled. _Don't flush! Don't flush! _

I took a deep breath then, staring at the door handle for a couple seconds before reaching out and opening it. Planting a huge smile on my face, I greeted the two men that stood before me. "Motchi! Monchichi! What are you guys doing here?"

Just as expected, two sets of eyes popped wide open, looking me up and down. But, instead of being pervy about it, their faces flushed and they quickly shifted their eyes back up to my face like gentlemen.

"Uh, th-there was a tip that there were explosives planted in L's house," Aizawa explained—and I successfully managed not to cringe at the idea of Light posing as L. "We believe it's just a prank, but Mogi and I wanted to come by and make sure everything's okay."

I gasped dramatically. "_Really_? Is my Light okay? I have to call him!"

Mogi held up his hands as I reached for my cell phone. "Light's safe but he's busy right now. He's got a lot on his plate right now without having to worry about this. You can't call him."

I put the cell phone down. "Oh, I get it! Light loves me like crazy and if I call him it will only make him worry about me."

Aizawa nodded uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. That's it."

I smiled widely. "Well, come in, you two!" I stepped aside, motioning them through, and shut my brand-new door behind them.

"Oh," Aizawa said, noticing the chicken on the stovetop, "sorry to interrupt your dinner."

"Oh no! That's fine, Monchichi! I could make more, if you two would like to eat with me...?"

The two men glanced at one another. Mogi rubbed a hand through the back of his head, looking uncomfortable and I struggled a little to keep the smile on my face from falling. I wondered if they were repelled by eating dinner with Misa-Misa or the second Kira. I guess both would be understandable, so I was really surprised when Aizawa sighed and smiled at me. "Uh, sure. Thanks. We haven't eaten all day."

I gave him a cheek-splitting grin and clapped my hands together excitedly—it wasn't an act. "Yay! I'll go finish up. You two do what you have to do!" At that, I scurried into the kitchen to attempt to finish up what L started. Having real, live dinner guests was way more thrilling than it should have been.

Mogi and Aizawa ate while they searched. "Mmm, this is surprisingly good," they said about the chicken. However, the microwavable mac & cheese was overcooked and looked like mush—my bad. They seemed to stuff that down with controlled expressions and without saying a word.

L deserved a smooch now more than ever. The chicken was so tender it basically melted in my mouth, and as I _mmmmed_ and _yummmed_ every last bite, I caught him staring at me across the table his with a thoroughly satisfied smile on his face… probably because my thoughts turned semi-erotic the moment it touched my tongue.

After eating—the highlight of my day thus far—I plopped onto the couch with a long sigh, feeling nothing less than exhausted. What a day! All I wanted to do was stuff myself in a giant tshirt and sink into my fluffy pillows, but it didn't look like Aizawa and Mogi would be finished searching the house anytime soon. L had been quiet, absorbed in watching as they checked over, around, under and through every nook and cranny. It was pretty funny when Mogi accidentally put his hand near L. He shivered visibly and then glanced around confusingly to find where the draft might be coming from. L turned to me, wide-eyed, and a little grin peaked at the corners of his white lips.

I felt my mouth twitch up and let my head fall against the back of the couch so Mogi and Aizawa wouldn't see me smiling. I stared at the ceiling and blew out a long breath that ruffled my bangs, sending a silent thought out to L. _"How much longer is this gonna take?"_

"I believe they're nearly finished," a listless voice said, closer than I'd expected.

My eyes strained backwards, seeing an upside-down L standing behind me with his thumb to his mouth. His lips curled slightly as his eyes drifted slowly down—or _up_ from this angle. I realized the position I was in had my breasts straining against the pink fabric, and I pressed my lips together to keep from either giggling or covering myself up. Sure, I liked him looking, but it was a still little embarrassing. Even so, I couldn't stop myself from teasing him a little. _"What are you staring at, Lawliet?"_

His eyes snapped back to mine and hip thumb pressed a little harder to his lip, making an extra pale indention. "I should think it's quite obvious."

He was making me blush again. I had to do something to take my attention away from how much I wanted him to possess another body so we could try to kiss again. Monchichi was married, so that was out of the question, and Motchi was like another teddy bear-like guardian to me—kinda like Rem—even though I doubted he loved me. Besides that, if one of them was to suddenly make out with me, the other would be totally freaked out. That would be weird.

Hmmm… what to do…

"I'm bored," I said loudly, lifting my head from the back of the couch. "Do you guys mind if I turn on the TV?"

Aizawa's face popped out from the kitchen. "Uh, sure. Just keep it down okay?"

"Okie dokie!"

I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched the television on. Unfortunately the first person to pop on the screen was that fat, hairy, loud man. I scrunched my nose and groaned. "Him again?"

He looked like he thought he was the pope, the greedy bastard. Anyone could see through his stupid act. Even Aizawa and Mogi grunted when they heard what I was watching.

"You know," L said softly behind me, "if I were Kira, I'd have Mr. Demegawa killed as well."

My mouth dropped open. I turned to gape at him and had to snap my mouth shut before I blew the whole thing. _"Araiguma! I've never heard you say something like that!"_

L shrugged, keeping his eyes glued to the TV. The light blue reflected off his irises and for a moment I was mesmerized by them. "I'm only surprised Light Yagami has not had him killed. Surely _god_ doesn't want someone that flamboyant as his spokesperson."

Behind L, Mogi stopped looking through the cupboards and stared at me, because apparently, I was staring at him. "Something wrong, Misa?"

My brows shot up my forehead. "Nope, I'm fine. Thanks Motchi." I forced my head to spin back around.

L chuckled a bit. "Wouldn't it be interesting, Misa, if something happened to Mr. Demegawa and he needed a replacement? After all, Kira needs a spokesperson."

"_You really think Light will kill Demegawa?"_

"I do," he said lowly. "And soon."

A thought entered my mind before I could stop it. _"What did it feel like when you died?" _I pressed my fingers to my lips as if I could shove the thought back through them and cage it in there, but it was too late.

L grunted. "What's done is done, Misa. There's no need for you to keep punishing yourself."

I swallowed heavily, staring at the TV though I had no idea what was going on in the program. _"I'm curious, I guess. Won't you tell me? Please, Araiguma."_

Behind me, I heard L take a deep breath. For a long time he was quiet, thinking back I guessed, and then he said, "It was like floating. I felt the initial pain as my heart gave its last strong beat, but as that pain ebbed, I felt as if my body was lifting away. And then there was nothing."

"_Nothing? No heaven?" _

"For the past several years I've been following this investigation from afar, Misa. I have yet to see where my destination lies."

_This whole time?_ I threw my head onto the back of the couch again to look at him. Those big eyes made me sad sometimes, and now was no exception_. "You're definitely going to heaven, Lawliet."_

He glanced down at my lips and grinned at my expression. I hadn't realized I was pouting until then. "Frankly, it's not a big concern to me at this particular moment. However, I would like to know, why would you think that I'm destined for heaven?"

I dug my fingers into the couch cushions at my side to keep from shouting out loud._ "Because you've spent your entire life snuffing out the bad guys! You're way more amazing than I ever gave you credit for and if you don't get to go to heaven there's practically no chance for anybody else, including my parents!" _

Again, I wished I could stuff cotton balls in my ears to block my thoughts from spilling out. I had a strong objection to L knowing these things for several reasons. First, I hadn't really talked about my parents for a long time. Secondly, I really wanted to hear him tell me he'd already been to heaven and that he'd seen them there… and maybe they asked him about me.

His eyes rounded as he listened to my silent rant. He looked oddly vulnerable then. "You think I'm amazing." It wasn't a question, but the realization seemed to surprise him a little, even though it shouldn't have. Of course I thought he was amazing! I'd be an idiot not to.

And then, my brain let the thought drift out without me realizing I'd given it permission. _"Kiss me again."_

His eyes popped a little more. "Misa, I can't—"

"_Try. Please, L."_

His mouth opened just a little, as if he might protest, but then I saw his big eyes lift to glance briefly at Mogi and Aizawa. For a moment he stood there, looking suddenly vulnerable and undecided. Meanwhile, my heart was punching my chest cavity. It skipped completely when L dropped his gaze down to mine again, tilting his head to the side to study me so strands of black hair fell into one big eye. I bit my lip because it was adorable.

"Hold very still," he advised softly, and took two steps forward. My eyes rounded up at him like a puppy dog and I was suddenly scared again. When he bent forward, his long, delicate fingers brushed across my chin and up my jaw line. I shivered, more from knowing he was touching me than the actual chill, and my eyes softly closed. How in the world did he do this stuff to me? For a long time he concentrated on touching me, memorizing my face. The coldness of him pinched my skin mercilessly, but I just wanted more. His finger trailed over my temple and down the side of my face, slowly, until my eagerness had me pushing my body up from the couch in impatience.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he murmured in my ear, "Calm down, Amane."

I took a deep breath, trying to relax. _"Another experiment?"_ I smiled at the thought, but L whispered instantly, "Not anymore."

He drew in a slow breath, and then his lips touched mine, soft enough to be the cool brush of a flower petal, and just as fragile. His hands went firm on my shoulders and he inhaled a quick breath, as though surprised by the feel as much as I was. I swore I could feel each individual finger against my skin, cloudy, but so much more than the first time we tried. A light suction parted my lips just slightly and I knew I was kissing him back. The thought had such an impact on me that my thighs pushed together and my hands knotted into the sofa cushions. I wanted more!

Mogi and Aizawa weren't ten feet away and all I wanted to do was knot my fingers in L's messy hair and pull him to me.

That's when everything suddenly exploded. The skin on my stomach froze, and the breath left me instantly. His lips were substantial enough to resemble… _lips_!

My eyes flew open and L's cold mouth withdrew from mine. We stared at one another in equal surprise, both breathing heavy. His dark hair made a curtain over my face, giving the impression that we were completely alone.

"_Again_!" My mind all but screamed, but L beat me to it, leaning down to press his lips to mine. We kissed and I actually heard the soft suckling sound as one kiss ended and the next began. His lips were so cold, but so, so soft. Still testing—and possibly worried his ability would melt away—he didn't open his mouth but it didn't matter. The little catches of his breath, the slow gentleness he used to kiss me was more than just amazing.

I pushed my body up from the couch, straining to get closer. The new sensations must have encouraged his boldness because I felt as his fingers trailed down along the edge of my bra. It was impossible not to shiver, feeling his touch from my neck, over my chest, and lingering for a long time. His lips stopped moving against mine for a moment and I felt him tremble behind me as if the air was very quickly being suctioned in and out of the room. Across the room, the drapes fluttered, though the window was shut.

L was frozen for a long moment before very slowly tracing the curve of my breast in a gentle caress. His breath puffed out, blowing my bangs to one side, and dear god, my breasts were being responsive enough to cut through steal. I was trying to focus on my breathing instead of the delicious things his touch was doing my skin, but I was sure I began hyperventilating when the tips of his fingers stroked gently across each nipple. Blood pounded through my ears and a soft whimper escaped from my mouth before I could stop it, just as he leaned in and kissed me again.

"Are you okay, Misa?"

For about a millisecond, the room went completely silent as my thoughts processed the predicament I was in. Then, my head shot up, going through L's, and I cringed harshly, slapping a hand to my head. (Turns out I was right about the brain freeze.) Thankfully, the cold helped with the alarmingly hot feeling in my cheeks. I'd completely forgotten about Mogi and Aizawa, but now they both stood behind L, watching me suspiciously with their arms crossed over their big chests. I realized with a little shock that I was doe-eyed and breathless, and my lips were still puckered. When I relaxed them, it made a small popping sound. "I-I'm great, Motchi!" I smiled until it hurt my cheeks, searching for the first excuse I could wrap my deluded brain around. "Just, uh, doing my face exercises."

A dark look passed over Aizawa's face. He'd always been suspicious of me, so I was getting used to it. At the moment, I was more interested in L, anyway. He was grinning absently and staring at the floor with the widest eyes I'd ever seen, clearly in shock. That was the most exhilaration I'd ever witness from him, and I would eternally remember the thrill of being the one who caused such a heated reaction from the composed detective. I didn't dare look down past the edge of his white shirt, because I was fairly sure of what I'd find there, and it had my face firing up again. I had to literally drag my eyes away from him to focus.

"Okay," Mogi said, cocking his head curiously. "Well, we didn't find anything. Looks like this was all just a prank."

"Whew!" I wiped my forehead, feigning relief, and tried to control my breathing. "Thank goodness."

"Still," Aizawa continued, "I think one of us should stay and keep an eye on you, just in case."

_Uh-oh._ I froze and my eyes cornered over to L. He puckered his lips, snapping briefly from his stupor. "I figured this might happen." His eyes met mine and I couldn't help but notice the lovely, distracted gleam in them. "Keep playing your role, Misa."

_Right._

I bounced up out of my seat, and the warm tingles racing up and down my legs made me clumsy. "Oh, great idea!" I tilted to the side and grasped the back of the couch to keep steady in my chunky shoes. "I'd feel much safer if one of you stayed, but can it be Motchi?"

Aizawa frowned, clearly offended. "Hey! What's wrong with me?"

"You cut your hair," I said, clutching a pillow to me breasts and loving the way it caught L's eye yet again. I giggled, still in disbelief that his hands had been there just a moment ago. "You're not cute anymore, Monchichi!"

Aizawa threw his hands up in the air and Mogi chuckled.

"Fine." Snubbed, Aizawa stalked out the door, and we followed closely behind.

Peeking up through my lashes, I gave L a shy glance. The smile he offered back to me was filled with such sincere desirability I covered my mouth and giggled, feeling childish and naughty and not giving a damn.

"Bye, Monchichi!" I called cheerfully.

Aizawa kept going down the sidewalk and gave a fleeing glance over his shoulder. "I'll keep in touch, Mogi."

Mogi actually saluted. "Yes, sir."

The door shut, and I let out a long breath of air, unsure of what to do next. I skipped back into the living room, trying to play it cool, but my skin was hot enough to light my clothes on fire.

Mogi was still chuckling as he walked over to my CD collection to take a peek. "Are you hungry, Misa? I can cook you something if you'd like."

L glanced at me. There was challenge in his black eyes: challenge and a whole lot of amusement. The bastard thought this was funny, did he?

"Uh, s-sure. Thanks, Motchi!"

Mogi walked into the kitchen. Just like earlier, I heard scraping around, a few pans rattling and then the sizzling of meat in the skillet, and I found I instantly wished it was L in there cooking for me. I stayed outwardly animated, but on the inside I was panicking. L had become like a permanent fixture in my everyday life and if I couldn't talk out loud to him anymore I would go insane. What if he disappeared because there was nothing left for him to do?

I whipped around, finding L beside me. His fingers brushed across my forearm, watching with amusement as goose bumps raced along my skin. I pulled my arm into my chest, rubbing it, and gave him a pleading look._ "He's staying! What'll we do?"_

He poked my other arm and a single patch of little blonde hairs stood on end—the exact size of his fingertip—and then went back down. I jerked away, frowning, because he wasn't taking this as seriously as I thought he should.

L sighed, but it was thrilling because he looked at me like he was dying—no pun intended—to touch me again. "I don't see any harm in telling him the truth. As long as Light doesn't find out, you should be safe." He rubbed his lower lip, thinking. "I think it's very likely Mr. Mogi can get in contact with Near as well, which would be of great help. In fact, I have no doubt."

_"Okay, I'll do it!"_

With the tingle of his lips still touching mine, I could do _anything_!

I spun around and strolled over to the kitchen table where I could see Mogi cooking what looked to be two small steaks. Yum. "Motchi, can I tell you something?"

He glanced up from the stove and smiled widely, just the way I liked him to. "Of course, Misa."

I tilted my head, attempting to be cute, and rubbed the tip of my ruby shoes across the carpet shyly. "Promise you won't freak out?"

That got his attention. With his brows nearly touching his hairline he said, "I think so."

I sighed, gulping down the doughy lump that just lodged itself in my throat. "I see dead people!" I shouted.

His eyebrows instantly came crashing down, eyes narrowing. "Ooookay."

For a moment he just looked at me, and then he pulled out a spatula and flipped the steaks.

Well, that didn't work so well so I tried again. "I see L. The _real_ L."

"Uh-huh." It was apparent when he kept his eyes glued to the stove top, unnecessarily tapping the steaks with the edge of the spatula: Mogi thought I was insane.

L rubbed his lips, smiling a little. "Well, apparently we must give Mr. Mogi proof."

I huffed loudly and stomped into the kitchen. Desperate for Mogi to believe me, I grasped his sleeve and he nearly dropped the spatula on the floor. "I can prove it!"

Gently, he pulled his arm away, looking exceptionally uncomfortable, and I scampered over to the cupboard to grab the sugar cube bowl. "Watch this."

His expression said, "_Oh lord_," but he turned to watch anyway.

I turned towards L and pulled out a sugar cube. "_Ready_?" He nodded once and I tossed it into the air. He caught it in between his index finger and thumb, and quickly popped it into his mouth.

I clapped my hands together at our performance and twisted around to Mogi. "See Motchi! You saw that didn't you? L's right there."

Mogi's eyes were gigantic, staring at the spot where the sugar cube disappeared into thin air. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he was able to speak. "H-How… Where did it go?"

I giggled excitedly. "Into L's mouth!"

He seemed more baffled then convinced. "Uh-huh."

I frowned, sinking back into the chair at the table. "You don't believe me?"

"Do it again!" I turned to see L narrowly staring at Mogi, as if he could concentrate himself into visibility.

I grabbed another sugar cube and tossed it. This time when it disappeared in L's mouth, Mogi leapt back in surprise, completely knocking the pan across the stovetop. "Holy crap!"

I broke into a smile. "Now do you believe me, Motchi?"

"I-I…"

"I hadn't thought of this until now, but there's a ninety percent possibility Mr. Mogi thinks I could be another Shinigami," L said, sounding almost bored.

_Aw man, not again!_

I gave up the façade and turned to L, speaking aloud to him for the first time in hours. "Well, how do we convince him?" Whew! That felt good.

"Hmm." L rubbed his lips some more. "I suppose I'll have to try something, though there's a fifty percent chance it will be completely fruitless."

I lit up again. "Great! What are you going to do?"

Mogi glanced back and forth from me to the spot I was talking to, looking more and more confused and maybe a little frightened—whether for his mental health or mine was yet to be determined. "Hey, really, what's going on?"

Without another word, I watched as L stepped forward. Just like he'd done with Matt, he melted into Mogi's body. Only this time, I could still see the silhouette of the detective standing there; a very faint outline of his wild hair, the slouch that made him seem almost miniature compared to the taller Mogi.

Ice prickled Mogi's skin and he began to shiver badly, but his expression cleared until he stood there looking calm as ever. "Mr. Mogi," L said, and Mogi's lips moved with the words, sounding listless and calm. "I assure you, Misa Amane is telling you the truth. I am here."

In a flash, Mogi's expression changed from night and day. All the sudden his eyes grew wide as golf balls and shivers outright wracked his body. "L-L? Th-This can't-t b-be r-real-l!"

Again, he switched, as if by the snap of fingers. His expression calmed greatly. "I assure you, I am."

L stepped out of Mogi's body before he did permanent damage, and the instant the tiny icicles melted from the hairs on his knuckles, Mogi let out a manly scream and leapt backwards a good three feet. "Holy crap! What was that?"

I sat dumbfounded, absorbedly watching everything unfold. L was truly amazing!

He rewarded me for the compliment by brushing the hair over the back of my neck and kissing there very lightly. My entire body froze and then quivered from the pleasurable sensation.

Pleased, the detective chuckled very lightly as he strolled over and picked another sugar cube from the bowl with his long fingers. "That was quite entertaining, wasn't it Misa?"

I nodded absently, my teeth lightly chattering. "Uh-huh."

"I felt him there! In my brain!" Mogi exclaimed. "H-How do you… I mean… why… How… You're dead."

Instantly, I found my voice again. "Oh, L, it worked!" I leaped up off the chair, throwing my hands in the air. "Yay! Now you just need to call Near for us and we can get down to business!"

"N-Near. Right." Absently, Mogi reached into his pocket and pressed a single button before handing it to me freely. He was still gaping at the sugar cube L was moving around in the air like a toy helicopter, still in obvious disbelief. But really, I guess you couldn't really argue after an experience like that one.

I took a deep breath and held the phone to my ear. It rang only once before a soft voice answered. "Yes?"

"Is this Near?"

"Yes. And this is _not_ Mr. Mogi."

I chuckled nervously. "Uh, no. This is Misa Amane, Light Yagami's … _girlfriend_. I know exactly who is acting as Kira right now." I glanced up at Lawliet as I spoke. The sugar cube was sitting on the tabletop now and he was now watching me fixedly. "Y-You probably won't believe what I'm about to say, but I need you to listen to me very carefully. Do you know the name, L Lawliet by any chance?"

I heard a quick inhale of breath from the phone line, at the same time Lawliet's eyes shot over to the commotion on the TV. I turned around just in time to see Demegawa grab at his chest.

"Wow," I breathed, gaping as Demegawa fell backwards on his glamorous stage and died right in front of our eyes a moment later. Dropping the phone to the kitchen table, I whipped back around to L. "I can't believe it! You're seriously amazing, Araiguma!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! Constructive criticism welcomed! Either way, reviews are truly inspiring! **

ToWriteLuv – Aw, thank you. I really hope to live up to your expectations! And I'm glad you like the story!

Lorraine24 – I was really excited about merging L and Matt into one. Lol. What a great combo that would be! Stayed tuned for a possibility of more of that…

Dawnaven- I agree. At first I didn't really like Misa until I started writing her, and now I kinda feel sorry for her. I think she may have been misunderstood. So glad you liked that chapter!

() – Yup I'm back… Thanks so much for the compliment.

Anon – Loved it three times? Wow, thanks! Really glad you enjoy the story.

Timekeeper101- Eh, I caught a few errors after I posted the chapter too… oh well! Lol. You still did a fantastic job! Your school made sweet 16? Awesome! We had two in our city that made it as well. People are going nuts for it! I really hope things begin to flow better soon. I have all these crazy ideas popping into my head and I think people are getting anxious to see L and Misa get together a little more. Thanks again! Have fun in Texas! That sounds so exciting! VCU made it to top 4 too! I think they're playing each other soon! Crazy! And thanks so much for the compliment. That was very sweet of you and made me smiiiiile! :) You're a wonderful beta!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Thanks to **Charlottee, InuBroken, Jadehaku, Onba, Amber Incendia, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, EmoAlchemist, Eskimo-Otter, Azura Soul Reaver, Michell1Lauren, waverly, Takeshi7117, AwkwardlyAwesome, Person Of Death, theswisswereright, missy, AlLawlliet4ever, TopazDragon, Into The Firey Night, Mariin, ravenshadow08, .Xx, AmethystKR, Dark-Shines-666, FireSenshi2, e, ami, Rachel Balsdon, Clemence Black, Lorraine24, Laura, babyspice939, randomismyname, Dawnaven, Cadmium Poisoning, foxattack, spinningvortex, Chinatsu-Chan, aflaskj. KonniHops, Madelin Cullen, HeeHeeHee01, Laimielle **and **Timekeeper101** for the reviews you gave this story for chapter 6. I didn't get the chance to thank you all before and you guys are the reason I restarted the story! :) I hope you're all still reading!

Also, Misa and L are going to suffer from a small case of OCCness _because_ there's a tiny bit of limey-ish action in this chapter. I hope you all like!

Side note: My boss needs a hobby! He keeps walking by my desk. I swear ffnet is going to get me fired. :)

**TIMKEEPER101- THANKS AGAIN FOR BETA-ING! **

**CHAPTER 11**

I stood outside Park Hyatt Hotel and Lounge, waiting for Mogi and L—who had, at his own risk, drifted inside to inspect the other prospects for Kira's next spokesperson.

This interview was like nothing I'd ever seen before and I hadn't even stepped into the lobby. I was genuinely surprised when the pope himself never walked through the rotating doors, because everyone from priests to people decked out in Goth-wear—and literally everything in between—traveled in and out.

Who the hell was conducting the interviews, anyway? I guessed whoever now owned Sakura TV, but it all was so mysteriously handled that Light could have been the interviewer for all I knew.

I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. Light hadn't come home in over a week now.

It was cold enough outside that the air tickled my throat and made puffy clouds of my breath. My teeth chattered and I yanked my purple, crocheted hat lower so it covered my earlobes, and breathed hot air into my mittens. Meanwhile, my mind played those damn images of L's body being sucked up by that black, blood-like liquid, and I hoped he was okay. If he dared stroll too far away from me and accidentally got sucked into oblivion or something, I was going to kill him again, when I inevitably found him. I don't care how long it might take me.

My clogs made a _clip-clop_ sound as I took a few steps down the sidewalk, closer to the hotel—even though he warned me not to get close, in case someone recognized me.

Beside the bar's exit, I could see people taking in fresh air, while others polluted their lungs with cigarettes and other substances. A boy with long, neon-blue dreadlocks met my eyes and gave a small nod and a wink. I turned away quickly, but kept my eyes to the side to watch as he took a drag of a long, brown cigar and exhaled, making tiny, white "O's" curl up into the air. I shuffled my feet, my fingers playing with the zipper of my matching purple jacket and casually turned all the way around so none of them could see my face.

With time to waste and nothing to do, I took in a deep breath. I made an "O" with my mouth, and blew out, feeling a little like a fish out of water as my lips opened and closed around my tongue. My eyes crossed as I watched the warm air blossom into a billowy puff of white in front of my face. But no "O's."

With a huff, I pursed my lips to give it another try. Beside me, someone cleared their throat. I froze mid breath, my tongue poking out of my mouth, and my eyes slid over to meet L's big ones, watching me with more humor than I'd ever seen him show on that white face before. "Bored?"

I had just enough dignity to chuckle at myself, my face feeling much warmer than before. "Took you long enough."

He gave me a little nod, and his eyes trailed down to my shoulder, noticing me shivering. "Hmm, this is no good. You're freezing, Misa."

I shrugged. "I'm alright."

His hand lifted from his pocket, and for a second I could have sworn he was tempted to try and warm me with his arm, but then he took a step away instead. It was disappointing, but I guess he would have only made me colder anyway. "Mogi will be out shortly."

I didn't tell him out loud that I wanted him nearer to me anyway, but he heard it in my thoughts. With a soft smile, he moved about an inch closer, but that was all. His eyes shifted away in frustration, and I knew it was because he felt a little helpless. I gave him a giant smile, because it didn't feel that way to me.

With nothing covering his lanky body but that thin white shirt and jeans, I was tempted to wrap my arms around _him_, but that would have been awkward. Besides that, we both had been relatively shy since the night before, when this whole process started.

"How's the competition?" I asked anxiously, needing to say _something_.

L chewed his thumb, avoiding my eyes, but the corner of his mouth had been carved with a delighted little smile since last night. For a very good reason, I might add. I had to press my lips together to keep from giggling at how charming it was to see him come a little undone.

"To be quite honest, there's hardly any chance you will even get through for an interview. There are at least a dozen new players entering Kira's game every few seconds. Please don't be offended, however, the idea that you will be singled out among them is quite low."

So _that_ was why he was still smiling. I didn't argue about it this time. We'd done enough of that already and it got us… nearly in bed, to be honest. Now we were both acting giddy and awkward.

It was great!

A little blush crept up my neck, all the way to the tips of my ears, and I smiled proudly at the memory. Being in contact with Near was proving to be a healthy dose of self-esteem for me. Because of his trust in L, the kid believed in me without question. He even went out of his way to find out where the interviews for Kira's spokesperson would be held; all the while figuring about fifty other ways he could catch Kira himself.

Light was all but caught with the rest of us in this together. It almost seemed _too_ easy after everything we'd been through. The questions were: how it would be done, and who would be the one to do it?

But that wasn't the only thing accomplished last night…

* * *

_I'd been sitting with Lawliet at the kitchen table, waiting and listening as everyone else communicated around us, trying to decide on what steps should be taken next. Right now, I think they were talking about Demegawa, but I was focusing on something else. _

_"What I don't understand is why the task force doesn't just use your idea in proving the 13 day rule was totally fake. Those criminals were scheduled to die anyway, so what's the big deal?" I'd been attempting to pinch the top of L's hand, which he helpfully had laid flat atop the kitchen table and stretched out towards me. I was trying very hard to concentrate on my task and not how much I liked the look of his pretty, long, fingers. The first try had my fingertips drowning in his white skin. I shivered, half disgusted when I pulled away with a mental image of blood coating my fingers, and tried again._

_L kept his eyes up, watching the others intently, as his other hand dipped a spoon, pinched between his thumb and index finger, into a bowl of vanilla ice cream smothered in chocolate syrup. "It's inhuman, as far as _some_ are concerned," he answered, somehow managing to listen to several conversations at once._

_I glanced up at him. "But not you."_

_He shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "I do what is necessary to solve the case."_

_"Well, that's just irritating!" Biting the tip of my tongue in concentration, I gripped where the skin was tight, just below his knuckles. My fingers slipped into his white flesh as if it were cold water. I grunted and tried yet again. "I mean, they're going to die anyway! This is almost nicer. At least it would give them a little hope to live through it, which of course they _would_ since the rule isn't real!"_

_L made a grunting sound, which I thought might have been him agreeing with me but my attention quickly snapped elsewhere. I gasped in sudden delight when I felt the elasticity of his cold skin between my fingertips. L's eyes dropped down to meet mine and I smiled widely back. I pinched, lightly at first, watching the smile grow cautiously on his face. _

_"Prepare yourself, Araiguma." I whispered teasingly, and then pinched hard._

_L jerked suddenly, dropping his spoon to the table top. His skin quickly melted though my fingertips and flexed back against his knuckles._

_"Oh." I laughed, meeting his eyes. "You totally felt that!"_

_His eyes were round with childlike excitement, staring down at his own hand. "Do that again."_

_"Misa Amane," Near's voice drifted through Mogi's speaker phone, demanding my attention, and I twisted in my seat, disappointed that our little experiment had to be put on hold._

_Mello's gloved hand held the phone out to me. I stood and I gingerly took it, trying to avoid touching him in case he electrocuted me or something._

_"Yeah, Near?"_

_"Am I correct in assuming you were in fact the second Kira?"_

_I smacked my lips together as dozens of eyes plastered on my face. Mello's little entourage was back, Mogi wasn't leaving my side anytime soon, and apparently a group of people called the SPK (which were apparently a few members of the CIA and FBI who, as Mello explained, "… lead by that bigheaded child, Near") were listening over the phone line, too. And _wonderful_! I was about to openly admit to being the second Kira! _

_"Well," I began in a small voice, trying to keep a smile on my lips, as if playing it cool would make everything all better, "didn't you all know that already anyway?"_

_Every eyebrow in the room drew down in anger almost instantly. _

_I huffed, placing my hands on my hips, and furrowed my brows right back at them. "Well, I'm not _now_!"_

_"And if you had never been the second Kira in the first place, L would still be alive." Mello bit roughly into his chocolate bar, glaring at me hard enough that I stumbled back as if I'd been shoved. The dough-like feeling returned to my throat, successfully melting my smile away._

_"We've talked about this," L quietly reminded me. He stepped up to my side, pulling his hand from his pocket to push my hair to the side, and brushed a frosty kiss to my temple. "Mello is angry, Misa. Please don't take offense." _

_Near seemed to agree. His soft voice floated through the speaker. "There's no need to blame Miss Amane for that now, Mello. L clearly doesn't."_

_I felt slightly smug about that and stuck my tongue out at Grouchy. Mello grunted, though his eyes softened a bit when he saw my hair move without anything visible pushing it back behind my ear. It was little moments like this that had my heart racing the most. I'd never had a boyfriend do these things openly, and something told me that even if L were solid and alive and visible to everyone else in the room, he'd have done them anyway. He never was one to worry what other people thought. _

_"Well, now that that's settled, we can move forward. Misa Amane, you will play a key role in the details involved in capturing Light Yagami. " _

_"Affirmative," I giggled into the little microphone, feeling like a secret agent. Matt smiled at me, but Mello glared, so I chucked the phone at him._

_He caught it one-handed._

_Near sighed heavy enough that the speakers shutter with static, making me wonder if he'd seen us acting childish. "In regards to the investigation, I have a plan. Kira needs a spokesperson."_

_Which, of course, L called even before Demegawa died. _

_I strolled into the kitchen, listening in as I poured coffee in two Styrofoam cups. _

_"We could find someone, disguise them and change their name as a precaution." Again, Near sighed. He seemed to do that as much as L did, and I wondered if it was because thinking so much took a lot of energy. "That way, Light comes right to us."_

_L gave me a sweet smile as I sat one cup in front of him, along with a full jar of sugar cubes. "Ah, yes. Thank you." _

_"Of course we'll have to take the risk that changing their name legally will mean nothing. They could still be killed."_

_Matt raised his hand as if he was in a classroom demanding attention and Mello glowered at him. "Would you stop? She doesn't like you."_

_Matt completely ignored Mello and wiggled his eyebrows at me in attempt to get me to smile back at him. I did. "We can't forget that Mikami will likely have the Shinigami eyes as well," he said, then he winked at me. "That, and Kira is not quite as susceptible to a beautiful woman as a real man should be." _

_Okay, now I was giggling. Beside me, L grunted, but he seemed just as amused by Matt's antics as I was. There was a low plop as he lifted a sugar cube up in the air by his fingertips and then let it drop into his coffee like a little kid._

_"Perhaps it should be a male," Mello said, arms crossing over his chest in irritation. "Light Yagami doesn't seem like the type to take females seriously."_

_"Like someone else I know, buddy," Matt chimed in, smiling at his friend before giving him a hearty thump on the shoulder._

_I had been taking a satisfying gulp of coffee when the idea dawned on me like a lightning strike to my skull. If there were one woman in the entire world Light didn't take seriously, who would it be?_

_I choked first, spitting the coffee back into my cup. Then, with wide, watery eyes, I raised my hand to speak as Matt had done. L shot me a look of complete astonishment when my thoughts floated over, but before Mello even finished his eye roll I was already talking. "I'll do it!" I exclaimed excitedly, even as L jumped from his chair and growled, "Absolutely not!" _

_I whipped around, narrowing my eyes at him. "You can't tell me what to do!"_

_But when his eyes narrowed back at me, and he took a step up, his nose was so close to mine that icicles formed on the little hairs in my nostrils. I sneezed suddenly, and drifting little flakes fell from my nose like a tiny snow storm. _

_Well, that was slightly embarrassing, but I wasn't worried for too long because L looked pissed, and that lovely, listless voice of his sounded shockingly menacing. "I will use force if necessary, Amane."_

Hmph!_ Mustering up my courage, I kept steady, even though the intimidating look in his ink black eyes made my fingers tremble. I fisted them at my sides. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"_

_He leaned forward a little more, as if to snatch the words from my mouth. "As I said, Amane, whatever is necessary."_

_I didn't have to be a real brain to deduce that 'whatever necessary' meant he would steal whoever's body was closest and lock me in a closet if he had to. "Then do it, because I'm gonna be a part of this thing whether you like it or not!"_

_He didn't even hesitate._

_Near and Mello had been in a word-battle over whether my idea was a good one or not, when a floating notepad landed with a loud thud on the kitchen table, stopping all conversation._

_Watching L's long, determined stride chipped at my courage a little, and I sputtered, "Wha-what are you doing?" But he ignored me._

_Matt peeked over Mello's shoulder, watching with wide eyes as L took the very top of a pen between the tips of his thumb and index finger and wrote, "May I borrow your body again, Matthew?" And as Matt read his note, L's dark eyes fixed on me so intensely that I found I was holding my breath and praying Matt refused. _

_I was wearing a plaid knee-length skirt with a black tank top and black hoodie, and lately L had looked at me in a way that made me think he was attempting to mentally strip my top off. _This_ look was different. Maybe L really was going to tie me up… and not in the good way._

_Matt, clearly dumbfounded, cornered his eyes over to me. I gaped back at him and shrugged, not knowing what the hell was about to happen. There was a heavy suggestion in his naughty, goggled eyes when he gave me a slow smile. _

_"Sure, buddy! Just promise to make it good for the beautiful lady and you can borrow me anyti-"_

_I'd never seen L move so fast. Before Matt could even finish talking, L had taken over, practically leaping into his body. He took in a deep breath, eyes widening, and stretched out each finger before those big, goggled eyes found mine. His brows drew together in a look of pure indignation. "Please come with me."_

_Letting out an alarmed giggle, I stepped back, raising my hands protectively in front of me. "Now, now, no need to be hasty about this, Araiguma."_

_Using Matt's body, L grabbed my arm easily, being surprisingly gentle for someone who was obviously pissed. I grabbed my coffee cup and took a big swallow because something told me I needed to be pumped for this. He started down the hallway and towards my bedroom again. _

_"I, uh… I have a commercial shoot tomorrow," I said, stumbling on my words. I shot a pleading look back to the people congregated in my living room. Mello smirked at me, and even gave a little wave, while the rest of them watched in fascination. Even Mogi was still too star-struck by the whole thing to be of much use to me now. "Come on, L, I could at least check out the wigs and stuff in the dressing room. Just give me a chance! I can do it!"_

_The bedroom door slammed behind us and L was right in my face again. I didn't have time to freak out over it actually being _Matt's_ face before he spoke, throwing me off again with that perfectly composed tone of his. "If I understand you correctly, _little Kira_, you want to publicly become Kira's spokesperson behind Light Yagami's back. The woman who has been by his side for the past five years, the one who worships the ground he walks upon, and even sleeps in his bed. You want to play dress up and dance on camera before him, flaunting yourself as a worshiper of Kira, all the while betraying him? And what do you think, Misa? Is this a safe option?"_

_He was being sarcastic. I spun away from him so he wouldn't see my face going purple with rage. "Of course not! None of this is safe. I'm not an idiot! And I'm not 'little Kira,' and I'm not worshipping _him_!"_

_"Then you will not do it."_

_I spun around furiously to face him again. "You don't get to make that call!"_

_L didn't back down. In fact, he stepped forward until his chest just barely brushed mine. I gasped at the contact, but he didn't seem to notice. "Then, consider how determined Light Yagami is to tie up loose ends. Me, for instance."_

_My mouth dropped open to protest, but before I could say anything he grasped me by the sides of my waist and yanked me forward. This time the breath went out of him in a hiss. His eyes, so focused on my face before, drifted slowly down to my chest. Now, he noticed. Very carefully, he peeled his eyes away and back to my face again. I gave a little gasp at the way he looked at me now; his eyes warm and soft… adoring even._

_When he spoke, his voice had dropped to a whisper. "Listen very carefully, Misa Amane. You may deceive Light with your altered appearance and perhaps even this Teru Mikami will see another name when it's legally changed, but those are no guarantees. Your alter-ego will have no history to speak of. If anything, it's more likely Kira will have you killed for the simple reason that he knows nothing about you. I cannot even begin to think what he will do to you if he discovers this little scheme with you behind it. I said from the very beginning, I'd be willing to risk my own life for this investigation, and I did. However, I am no longer prepared to risk yours." _

_"Ha!" I pointed a finger at him, trying to control my shaking fingers and racing heartbeat, or how much hearing him wanting me safe affected me. I knew if I didn't stand firm, I'd lose. This was too important to me. Who better to bring Light to justice than me? "I knew it! How many times did you risk my life before, _Ryuzaki_?"_

_He didn't even flinch when I called him by his old nickname. "Whenever needed," he said softly, and my breath stopped in my throat when his hand made a gentle trail around my waist and I felt all five fingertips press into the small of my back. "That's hardly the point now, Misa. Please, stop changing the subject."_

_I wanted to stomp my foot on the ground in frustration, but my whole body was trembling, and I couldn't find it in me to be annoyed when he looked at me like _that_. "Why can't you just support me on this? I can do it. I know I can." My voice was small but determined, and it made him smile, very lightly. _

_The hand not holding my back came up to my face and he made a perfect little trace over my flushed cheek with his fingertips. "Possibly because this is the only time I can ever remember there being something I wanted to protect."_

Focus, Misa!

_I bit my lip, trying not to smile like an idiot, but the urgency all but drained from my voice. "Stop being cute. I'm trying to make a point."_

_"As am I, Tenshi*," he whispered, just as his hand cupped around my neck, threading his fingers through my hair. His eyes, slightly unfocused, trailed across my face in a way that gave me no reason to doubt that he was going to kiss me any second. "My entire life has been molded around bringing criminals to justice, Misa. I never wanted to touch anyone because I could never get too close. For obvious reasons I should push you away as well, but I find that to be nearly impossible. Why do you think that is?" _

_I could hardly breathe, and he wanted me to answer a question like that? I leaned forward just a little and our noses touched. And that was it: the one, simple touch that meant absolutely everything. I knew in that little moment when his nose nuzzled mine, in whoever's body he might be using, I would die the second he was gone._

_"I don't want Kira to be caught!" I exclaimed suddenly. His eyes, which had been on my lips, shot up to mine suddenly in surprise, but I kept babbling away. "I don't want you to go away! Even to heaven. I want you to stay here with me forever because I'm selfish and I don't want to be alone again!"_

_The surprise left his face, and his eyes softened with sympathy. "I'm afraid that may not be an option."_

_I gulped, feeling my nose flare as I suppressed tears that I wasn't sure were caused because of the anger I felt towards L for not solving our little problem, or sadness because I knew it was impossible and still relied on him to solve it anyway. No way was I going to cry. "You can't protect me forever, L." My fingers scrunched into the soft fabric of Matt's striped shirt. "I'm doing this. I have to."_

_The room fell instantly silent. Even his breath stopped. "Of course," L said, after a moment. He let go of me and took a single step back, pressing his thumb to his lips again. "It appears you have won, Misa." _

_No way was it that easy. My body felt a little stunned and more than a little unsatisfied with him not touching me._

_At first, my eyes narrowed angrily. But, as I looked at him, and that ever-innocent stare, something rose up in my throat, choking off everything bad I wanted to say. Thinking about him being gone and never seeing that wide-eyed expression again made the fight slip right out of me. _

_"Come here." I took his hand, and his eyes widened even more at the gesture. I lead him over to the bed and we sat beside each other. It was when I registered the look on his face that I realized I'd _surprised_ him. In fact, during our little fight, I seemed to surprise him a lot, which neeeever happened. My eyes widened. "You can't read my thoughts when you're in a body, can you?"_

_He was looking at me like a little boy; his head tilted to the side, confused and excited. He shook his head slowly. "I hear nothing." When I smiled, he gulped, which made me think he was also nervous. "In the end, this will only hurt us more."_

_Unconscious of it, I licked my lips. I hadn't been aware of it until his eyes drifted down to follow the movement, and I knew in that instant we would end up kissing unless I did something to prevent it. "I know." I stared at his mouth in wonderment. Would those lips be warm or cold? Soft or firm? Would L's real lips have felt the same as the ones about to kiss me? _

_"It's quite fruitless," he whispered, his breath touching my face because he was inching closer despite the negative consequences he kept spouting at me._

_"Uh-huh," I agreed dreamily, floating forward._

_The Styrofoam cup crunched lightly in my palm, and like a bell going off in my head, I was abruptly reminded of something exceedingly important. "Wait!" I exclaimed, sitting back and covering my mouth with my hand. "I have coffee breath!"_

_He leaned forward dazedly and tugged my hand away from my lips. "And I adore coffee. I don't care." _

_"You will if you kiss me," I said, surprised by how steady my voice came out. "It was black."_

_His eyes narrowed for a swift moment and he took the cup from my hand without a word. Never taking his eyes off mine, he took a sip. His face fell at the bitter taste and I giggled as he tossed the rest into the little trash can beside the nightstand. Then his long hands cupped my face and instantly he leaned in to kiss me._

_Instead of bitter, I found his lips were sweet, warm and very soft. The gentlest pressure of those lips made my eyes flutter closed. Instantly, I pictured L's real face. His soft, pale lips and how he would look if those wide eyes slid shut as he kissed me. He lingered there, long and slow, dragging his fingers down my shoulders to pull me closer. It was a single kiss, neither of us opening our mouths, but it was firm and soft at once. And when he broke the kiss to look at me—and probably to make sure he was doing it right—I sighed dreamily, but I couldn't find it in myself to open my eyes and lose the image of him there. When I felt his hair touch my cheek as he leaned to me again, I imagined it was jet black and messy, and I couldn't hold in my excitement any more._

_I reached out, dug my fingers in his shirt, and yanked him to me. L gave a surprised little grunt and then we were kissing again. His tentative little kisses changed to something else when I opened my mouth and deepened it. He gave a small moan of appreciation and opened his mouth to me. I almost trembled with anticipation, because, despite his claims of being inexperienced, his lips moved in harmony with mine, passionate and sweet. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and took it a step further. Very gently I opened my mouth and stroked his tongue with mine. _

_He froze against my lips instantly and my eyes popped open in fear that I'd just scared him off. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, flustered and breathing heavy, but he didn't look like he wanted to stop._

_"I-Is something wrong?" Man! I sounded squeaky as a mouse._

_He shook his head slowly, as if he were in a daze. Then he found the bands in my hair and carefully pulled them out. I watched his face, eyes half lidded with desire. His mouth curved softly, watching as my hair spilled down around my shoulders. When he whispered, his voice was breathless and thick. "Forgive my naïveté. This is one area in which I have very little experience."_

_I laughed at the irony of it all. If he only knew what I was thinking. That I was so turned on that all I could do was smile and blush and bob my head up and down like a moron, and we'd barely kissed at all yet. _

_"It was rumored in my school, back in England, that if one could tie a knot in a cherry stem with their tongue, they would be a talented kisser."_

_I laughed out loud at the image that popped into my head; a little wild-haired boy cramming his mouth full of cherries and saving the stems for later research. _

_L smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, smoothing it. "On several occasions I managed it. However, I failed to imagine how entirely different it would be under real circumstances."_

_"But good, right?" I asked, my eyes rounding hopefully. If he told me I was a bad kisser I was going to jump out my window. It was open already. I could do it._

_But he was smiling at me, and staring at my lips again as he nodded. "Exceptionally good." _

_I bit my lip and, hesitantly, pressed my hand to his cheek. At once he closed his eyes at my touch and then turned his face and pressed a soft kiss to my palm. I'd never felt like this before. Nobody's ever _looked_ at me like that before._

_He pulled me close again and pressed a kiss to my neck. I shivered. There was a soft exhale of warm breath and I felt his mouth moving between feather-light kisses, as if he were murmuring a silent prayer against my skin. _

_He turned so I felt the moisture of his lips softly touch the tip of my ear. I swallowed a blissful sigh and leaned into him as he whispered, "My tenshi, my tenshi…"_

_The pad of his thumb soothingly stroked each of my fingers from knuckle to tip. I tried to focus on my breathing instead of the delicious things his touch was doing to my skin._

_But I just couldn't stand it. I pulled my hand from his. My fingers dug into his shirt, letting out a little whimper as I wiggled and squirmed, and managed to find his mouth again. _

_We kissed and kissed and kissed until the careful kisses changed into something deeper and more desperate. Our tongues met, and I was fully aware of how many knots he'd successfully tied with those lucky little cherry stems. The fingertip-holding, inexperienced, untouchable detective melted away, and suddenly Lawliet was a _guy_, breathing heavy and making soft sounds for more, while his hands—full palm and everything—held me firmly against his chest. Responding eagerly to the kiss, he shoved his fingers through my hair. His hand found the small of my back, flattening at the base of my spine as he pushed me against his body._

_A long time later, I pulled back, flushed and needing to catch my breath, and Lawliet almost fell into my lap in his attempt to follow my mouth. He caught himself on the edge of the bed and opened his eyes slowly. The dazedly sexy—and slightly confused—look he gave me had my teeth sinking into my lower lip to keep from breaking into a cheek-splitting grin. _

_I pictured that same look on L's face. How sweet it would be to see his pale skin tinted with pink, and his lips flushed with color and puffy with kisses. _

_"Do you get the feeling," L paused for a moment, smiled, and looked down at the floor shyly, "if we'd kissed like that five minutes longer," he stopped again and glanced up at me with a devilish grin. My hoodie drooped over my shoulder. He ran a fingertip beneath the exposed strap of my tank top and started again. "Do you get the feeling, if we had kissed like that five minutes longer, we'd have been kissing with these clothes strewn out on the floor?" He finished the question without the least bit of shame._

_I was suddenly glad my outfit was so cute and easily accessible today. Particularly when one of his hands slipped slowly down the length of my thigh and started back up, bringing the hem of my plaid skirt with it. _

_I couldn't catch my breath. "Uh-huh," I croaked, and then kissed him again, bringing my body flush against his._ _His breath hitched when a couple of my fingers slipped under the hem of his jeans and tugged. He exhaled hot breath against my face, and pressed his lips to my chin. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, and we hadn't even taken off any clothes yet._

_He pulled away this time, and it was me following his lips. I couldn't hold in the soft whimper I made at his absence. He glanced down at my frowning mouth and smiled softly at my protest. "I'm sorry, Tenshi. I-I'm afraid I can't use Matt's b-body for much more than this."_

_I almost laughed. "I don't think he'd mind," I whispered, touching my lips to his ear._

_He chuckled under his breath, helping me sit up. My hair frizzed out in all directions. I nuzzled my cheek against his shoulder like a kitten, which didn't help my hair situation, but I couldn't have cared less about that. _

_He dropped his wide gaze to our feet just as the tips of my bare foot brushed the side of Matt's chunky boots. "Unfortunately, I think _I_ would mind," he said softly._

_Disappointment flooded through me. He was so close to touching me. _So close_! I wanted to grab his hand and press it against me, but instead, I lifted my head and glanced down. All at once I realized how strange it was that L was wearing boots. The problem wasn't using Matt's body—lord knew he would be game—but that L wasn't really… _L_._

_He was right. As always._

_I inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning to him with hopeful eyes. "Do you have a twin out there somewhere you can possess?"_

_He gave me a soft laugh and pressed the pad of his thumb to my cheek. He kissed me once more, very softly, and I thought I'd just float away right then and there. "I will find a way," he promised in a soft voice. "And then we will spend a solid month in bed." _

_My eyes rounded. "Really?" I asked excitedly. It was unthinkable and impossible, but if anyone could find a way to come back from the dead it would be L. "You think you can do that? But you said there were no options."_

_"I said there _may_ not be an option." The resolution was clear in his steady gaze. "At this point, I don't think we should jump to any conclusions, but I think there must be _some_ way."_

_I laughed when he tugged me to him, wrapping me warm and tight in his arms and flipping us over so I landed on his chest. I kissed his jaw, smiling against his skin as the feel of his hands pressed to my lower back sent a lightning bolt of heat through me. _

_He kissed me again and spoke in a half whisper, half growl against my lips. "Only the hand of God will be able to rip me off of you when I discover it. But now I must give this body back. Not only is Matthew missing it, but I get the vague sense that he knows what I'm doing with you at this moment."_

_"How?" I asked breathlessly._

_He helped me sit up and took a deep breath to calm down again. "There's a low buzzing sound in my head whenever we stop kissing. I think he may be screaming at me to continue until you are naked."_

_I covered the smile on my face with my hand and tipped my head to the side shyly. "I really hope you have a plan, Araiguma."_

_I was delighted when he looked at me once more and hesitated. Running his thumb over his swollen lower lip, he gave a groan of frustrated desire and then laughed at himself for it. _

_And then he drifted from Matt's body like the poltergeist he was, still smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning, but now in the form I knew and adored. Just seeing those wide, dark eyes and crazy hair again made me light up all over. _

_Matt, when he snapped back to reality, looked like the lit up Christmas tree. He cast one look at the rumpled bed sheets and then beamed at me and my disheveled hair. "What a naughty little genius we've been, huh, beautiful?"_

* * *

I leaned against the back of the car seat and stared outside as the city lights blurred by. We were on our way back to my house to stay the night. The next morning we would drive to Near's headquarters where I'd be poked and prodded, and taught to speak respectfully and properly like _My Fair Lady_. By the time the day is out, if I am lucky, nobody will recognize me at all.

And then I'd be interviewed… _maybe_. And after that, if I'm hired to be Kira's new spokesperson, Light would come to me… _undoubtedly_.

My heart gave one, big thump at the idea of facing him as someone else. I was excited, anxious and scared to death, and at the same time I kept chanting to myself, _I can do this… I can do this…_

I didn't want to mess up. I wanted to do a good job for myself and for L, because as much as I wanted him with me, he deserved to move on to heaven. The thought of ten foot, feathery-white wings spread out on each side of his slouched shoulders made me smile.

Mogi drove and L sat with dog-like loyalty beside me, perched backwards in the seat and staring out the back window. He didn't say a word. In fact, he was carefully expressionless, showing neither doubt or worry about the whole thing, unlike when he first found out my idea. My first thought was that he was finally letting me have my way…

But I also knew L very well now. Even as a ghost, he was always a hundred steps ahead of me with another plan—or ten—in progress. _Better_ plans… and it was _never_ that easy to sway him.

It was infuriating and sweet at the same time, and I found myself smiling, even as a frustrated growl erupted from my lips. Aimlessly, I wondered if we'd ever get the chance to be together.

He was a ghost, after all.

Oddly, my brain calculated a fifty percent chance.

The frosty mist of his kiss touched my cheek suddenly, and I turned to see L about an inch away from my face, smiling shyly behind his thumb. "Make that seventy percent, Tenshi."

To be continued…

* * *

*Tenshi = angel in Japanese.

More Author's Notes: The idea of angel L calling Misa _his_ angel made my heart do a little happy dance. Lol. I'm thinking of switching the POV to L for a chapter or two, just so we can see a bit more into his head since he hides so much. Bad idea?

Lii and Eii – I love Matt! Since he wasn't in the anime or manga much there was a little play room to make him however I wanted to. I can't write him any other way now. Lol. And yeah, Mogi's definitely still in the stage of disbelief.

CrashCourse777 – Thanks so much! A Certain Slant of Light is one of my all time favorites too. :) It's… I can't think of any other word but _lovely_. lol

Mutundo – I _am_ going to finish TFF. Definitely! Actually, that will be the next one up. I'm trying to finish one story at a time so I don't get distracted. :) I've been thinking a lot about that story recently so I'm glad there are people out there still reading. Thank you!

Lorraine24 – I love L kisses. Wait till you see what I've got planned in that department. I honestly can't wait to write it. And I know what you mean about Misa. I thought the same way, and I'm not sure what the heck made me want to write a fanfiction from her pov but I'm glad I did. Her character appeals to me more now too. Thanks again!

ToWriteLuv – Lol, I like how he hears her thoughts too. I think, maybe, he misinterpreted her before getting in her head. :) Thanks!

Dawnaven – Oh yeah, Misa was struggling during that kiss. Who could blame her really? Oh, and the part where Mogi cooks food is hours after they'd eaten when they first got to the house. They searched and searched and all that… I don't think I articulated that quite right though. Lol. It's something I have to work on. Thank you!

Takeshi7117 – Yeah, I wanted people to be aware of L. It gives things a broader dimension than just him and Misa. I hope you're right about things getting more interesting! Things are picking up drastically in my mind, but sometimes it's harder to express than I'd like it to be. I've got a movie going on in my head. Lol. Thanks again!

Timekeeper101 - Hello, my wonderful beta friend! You catch errors that I would have NEVER noticed. I only saw a couple things misspelled. Like writing "my" instead of "me" or something. Wonderful job and kudos to you! Lol, I'm soooo glad you mentioned how much you like L calling her "Tenshi." I was worried about that one at first but I just thought it was super sweet, since he's kind of her angel and everything. I was also worried about Misa becomming VERY OCC, because recently I've had to read a lot of historical fiction, and lets face it, the descriptions are much thicker and prettily worded... not very Misa-ish. So toning down was quite a bit harder this time around. Also, you lost the will to write? :( That's a sad thing, but I know what you mean. That's why it took me two years to come back here. I certainly hope you get that back.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I'm sooooooooooo excited about what's coming. Soon, I'm going to write a chapter from L's POV… possibly two. I really, really hope it doesn't suck. :) Switching from simple Misa to complex L is going to be a real challenge, but I just think it would add so much to the story, so I'm going to attempt it! Oh, also, keep in mind, this is the manga-Misa. Super-blonde. Not movie-Misa. That is important for this particular chapter. :)

Please enjoy!

**Thanks for beta-ing again Timekeeper101!**

**Chapter 12**

It was official. My heart dropped into my uterus when the box of deep brown hair dye emerged from the blue plastic bag in Mello's leather-gloved hand. His blue eyes gazed down at me and that crazy smirk slowly peeked at the side of his mouth. "Take it."

I jumped about three feet away and made the cross with my fingers. "Nope! No way! Light will see right through it if Misa Amane's hair color changes too. I have to use a wig so I can still be me when he gets home."

"And suppose he likes this new you, Amane?" Mello asked smugly. He dropped the bag on the linoleum floor and leaned back against the doorframe. "What then? It would be a rather interesting situation if he were to pull off your hair in the height of passion."

Aghast, my mouth dropped open. "He's not touching me!" I plopped down in the swivel chair and poked out my lower lip. As much as I disliked Light, I hadn't thought through how much it might hurt to know firsthand that he was cheating on me. Even if it was with _me_. The thought kinda made my stomach hurt.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. I think maybe you should do whatever is necessary, Amane." Mello traced his fingers down the edge of his jacket where it fluffed out Eskimo-style, and raised a blonde eyebrow at me mockingly. He stroked his gun again, holstered at his belt, and flashed his teeth like a wild animal.

My eyes widened and I sucked my lip back in, eying him with a curious frown. "You're nuts, aren't you?"

This question hung in the air for a long time before Mello decided to ignore the fact that I ever asked it. "It seems to me, Light Yagami is quite skilled when it comes to seducing a woman he wants… _to use_."

A low growl vibrated my chest. Suddenly, I was reminded of the times he used me and I wasn't quite so sad anymore. "Screw that! Bring it on!"

"Good girl." He threw me a chocolate bar from his pocket. I ripped it open with my teeth, since my fingernails were still wet, and nodded my thanks. It was the first time we'd agreed on anything.

So far into my makeover, I'd been given a French manicure from a girl name Halle Lidner (not her real name). She was tall, with white-blonde hair, cut stylishly, and some pretty sweet business suits that curved around all the right places. The girl had style; I had to admit—not the same style as me, but still _style_. She could also kick my ass halfway to Sunday, and I knew this from the simple fact that she'd already shown me some self-defense moves that bent my arms in all kinds of unnatural and extraordinarily painful directions.

Mello seemed to like watching, though—more Halle than me. I giggled endlessly when I caught him staring directly at her butt. Now, I had something to taunt him with later, which I lo-oved!

Mello glanced first at Halle, and then pointedly at the box of hair dye on the floor. The girl on the cover seemed to be mocking me with her lopsided, toothy smile and I grimaced back at her to show how much I hated her right now.

Halle gave Mello a small nod and immediately went to work. Within about two minutes, she had already slapped on the gloves, mixed the hair dye, wrapped a towel around my neck and was vigorously shaking the contents to mix it up. The _swish_, _swish_ sound grated on my senses, making me squirm. Halle gave me a little smile before swiveling me around to face the lighted mirror where L was perched, smiling at me with way more humor that I thought was necessary.

I scrunched my nose at him. _"What is it?" _Thinking at him was just easier when other people were around. That way everyone wasn't constantly asking me, "what?"

He shrugged, biting lightly on his thumb. "I imagine seeing you with chocolate hair will be rather enticing, Moko."

L had been calling me by that name for the past twelve hours, getting me ready for the most important interview of my life. I wasn't staring at a reflection that belonged to Misa Amane anymore, but rather the very astute Momoko Tanaka; Moko, for short.

When I asked L why he picked that name, he said it was because Momoko meant "peach child" and he tasted peaches on his tongue every time we kissed… even the ghost kisses. He liked peaches a lot so that was nice.

I bit the inside of my mouth to keep the giggle trapped inside, but the right side of my mouth switched into a smile. Me. _Kira's spokesperson_! If Light only knew! Damn, if only Light knew I was making out with his greatest, _dead_ nemesis…

Halle put the bottle down beside L's bare left foot. Then, she pulled the bands from my hair and began brushing it. I eyed the bottle of dark liquid disdainfully. That was my _natural_ hair color. _Ick_. I'd been paying the big bucks for yeeeeeears to hide from it and now these people wanted to torture me by yanking me back to my horrifying adolescence.

My resolve started withering again, so I shot L a worried look. _"Light will think something's up if I'm suddenly gone, don't you think? I mean, I leave and then this alter-ego appears as Kira's spokesperson? Isn't that a little suspicious?"_

"I guarantee if you call Light to let him know you're going on a photo shoot somewhere far away, he will not argue." L glanced down and wiggled his toes. "No, in fact, it's quite likely he will revel in the idea of not having to entertain you for the time being." His eyes slivered up to mine awkwardly the minute the words left his mouth, looking uncharacteristically apologetic. "I'm sorry, Misa."

My brows lifted to my hairline. _"For what?"_

L tilted his head to the side, listening to my thoughts, and a tiny hint of a smile touched his white lips. "Hmm, you really don't care, do you?"

I put my hand to my mouth and squeezed my lips together to keep from laughing as I looked at him. _"Light wasn't very good entertainment to begin with, Araiguma."_

Hot? Yes. Entertaining? Only if your name was Ryuk.

L smiled against his thumb. "Mmm-yes. If I remember correctly, Light certainly did not have any clever tricks up his sleeve the night you resisted him and called out my name instead."

I giggled and hid my face in the towel at my neck. Yeah, L was pretty damn interesting.

Behind me, Halle scolded, "Hold still, Misa. I don't want to get this on your shirt."

I lifted my head, exposing my flaming hot cheeks, and avoided L's deep stare which I could feel all over me. "Sorry, Halle."

In the other room I heard as Near started his puzzle again; the tiny pieces crashed to the floor sounding like a little downpour of rain on a tin rooftop. Since I'd met him, he'd done that same white puzzle probably three dozen times, and with such swiftness that it absolutely baffled the mind. How in the hell does anyone put together a puzzle without pictures or color?

Other than that, I found Near to be just about the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. We'd first met this morning, as he sat with all his toys surrounding him in one big circle on the concrete floor. When those big, L-like eyes met mine, I melted instantly, and squealed, _"Oh my god! Are you guys related?"_

In answer, he gave me the slightest sideways smile and said, _"Not in the sense you're thinking."_ Whatever that meant. _"It's very nice to meet you in person, Miss Amane."_

Super polite and adorable! I'd thought he was maybe twelve or thirteen, but he looked a lot smaller huddled on the floor with all those toys. When he stood and put his hand in mine with the same L-like manner of touching strangers as lightly as possible, I was looking him straight in those dark gray eyes.

I'd have never, in my wildest imagination, guessed he was sixteen!

The first dollop of hair dye was squirted into the part of my hair and I nearly cried.

_Goodbye, blonde. I love you and I miss you already. Don't forget me! I'll never, ever forget you! _

"You always have the option of going back later, Moko," L assured me, his eyes following the process with otherworldly intensity. I figured if he wanted to become a colorist in heaven, he probably already knew everything that needed to be done with how keenly he watched now.

"Do you know how much damage is involved in dying dark brown hair to blonde?" I frowned at my reflection. Dear god, this stuff soaked in fast!

"Well, in case my opinion matters—which at this point I find to be very likely—I think it looks rather lovely," he mumbled through his finger.

"You do?" Even though I was flattered, I still couldn't help but protest, "But it looks like blobs of poop."

Behind me, Halle huffed, and I realized I'd been talking out loud.

"I mean, it doesn't look that bad," I amended, smiling at her through the mirror. "I forgot I was talking out loud to L. Sorry, Halle." _Again_. I hope she wasn't going to suggest more self-defense training after this.

But no. She gave me a little smile and continued the awful process. "It's a drastic change. To be honest, I admire the risk you're taking, Misa."

My brows drew together confusingly. "You do know I was the second Kira, too, don't you?"

It didn't make sense to me why I was being forgiven so easily after everything I did. L's eyes snapped to mine and narrowed. He didn't like me talking about it.

"I do," Halle responded. It was awkward because she didn't elaborate, but she didn't seem to be bothered by the fact either. Still at the door, Mello let out a low, long growl and stood stone-still as he stared daggers my way. I sunk down in the seat, wishing I could disappear into the fabric.

I was saved the uncomfortable silence—and visual death threats—when my phone rang. I reached for my purse and pulled it out, sucking in my breath when Light's name lit up the tiny screen.

I gave a panicked glance at L. "What do I do?"

He tilted his head at me. "You answer it."

_Thanks, genius! _I thought, rolling my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I flipped open the phone, and tried to hold it to my ear without touching the dye. Impossible!

"Misa?"

I beamed. "Hi, Light, darling! How are you?

"Fine. And you?"

Ah oh. He was being super-sweet, misleading Light again.

"I'm great, now that you've called. I've missed you, Light. It's been forever!" I pouted at the phone for emphasis. "When are you coming home?"

"Not for a while, Misa. That's why I called. We're getting close to capturing Kira and I'm needed here."

He really thought I lost my memories. Whew! What a relief. "Aww! But I miss you so much!"

I heard him sigh into the phone very lightly, and I smiled to myself. Strange, how funny it could be to annoy him now, almost as if it had become a game. "Did Aizawa and Mogi stop by? I asked them to keep an eye on you in case anyone came after L."

"They sure did. And the house looked perfect for them," I said happily, meanwhile narrowing my eyes threateningly at Mr. Drag Queen in the doorway. "There were a couple stains on the carpet but I had them steamed out."_ With rage, _I added mentally, and gave L a wink that made him smile in that soft way of his.

"Good girl, Misa. I will call you later, then."

"Okay. But Light, I have to tell you something."

Another sigh. "What is it, Misa?"

I cast a look at L for strength. He nodded approvingly, wiggling those monkey toes against the vanity top. "There's a photo shoot in… _Cancun_?" _Oops_. That wasn't meant to be a question. I sent L an apologetic glance, but he just stared fixedly at me like a chess piece.

"When do you leave?" Light asked.

I blinked L's way, staring right back. "Uh, right away, if it's possible. It's a great opportunity! Swimsuits galore! But I'll be gone for a couple weeks, probably."

_Or forever._

Even though he spoke gently, I could plainly hear the smile in his tone. "That's perfect, Misa. I won't be able to come home for a while, so at least you'll have something to keep you busy."

What I heard was: _you'll be out of my way._

"Right," I said, more sharply than I intended, and then pressed my lips together. "Be careful, Light. I'll… I'll miss you."

Was it really bad that I meant it? I guess you never really wish a death sentence on someone you used to love—or _thought_ you loved—no matter what.

"You, too," said Light, sounding impassive. "Bye, Misa."

I cleared my throat. "Bye, Light!"

I pressed the end button and stared at the blank, dark screen for a long time, feeling pinpricks behind my eyes. My life had just done yet another 180. I would see Light again, more than likely, but there was officially no more Light Yagami and Misa Amane anymore… _ever_. It was a very eerie feeling when he had very literally _been_ my life not so long ago. My emotions didn't know what to do with that.

"You did well," L said softly.

"Thank you," I whispered, wiping the tip of the phone with my towel where the brown dye had touched it. I couldn't find the courage to look at him, not after saying goodbye to Light like that. I wasn't supposed to be sad, but I couldn't seem to help it, and because of that, I felt guilty.

"Don't," L scolded. "As I said, you did well, Moko."

I glanced up, under my lashes, hoping he didn't see the shine of tears in my eyes. His eyes were narrowed and his hands hugged his kneecaps hard enough to turn his fingertips a little pink.

"Prepare yourself. Justice will find Light Yagami very soon," he muttered, very low. "And he will never upset you again."

So he wasn't mad at me, but Light. Guess I should have known that. He could hear our phone conversation through my thoughts, after all.

Halle squeezed the last drizzle of dye in my hair and ordered me to sit still and not lean back for twenty-five minutes.

Great. Almost half an hour to contemplate my own guilt.

Halle's cell rang just as she was pulling off the gloves. She answered, "Yes?" In the mirror, I watched her eyes widen before meeting mine. "So soon?... Okay, I'll let her know." She hung up, and I nearly broke her no-leaning-back rule in my haste to know what was going on.

"What happened?"

"You've been called in for a formal interview."

I jumped as if electrocuted. "What? But I haven't even met with anybody yet. They don't even know what I look like."

"They know everything about you, Miss Tanaka." Near stepped into the room, going straight to the swivel chair beside me. He wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of the hair dye before stepping up into it and sitting backwards with his knees tucked into his chest. "In fact, the president of Sakura TV would like to meet with you in two hours."

I laughed out loud. "Wouldn't that be awful? Whew! You're a riot, Near."

He twirled a small section of his white hair in between his fingertips and smiled at me softly. "Oh, I don't think it will be that bad." His eyes didn't leave my amused face even as he spoke to Halle. "Will she be ready in time, Lidner?"

Halle nodded, and knelt down to the plastic bag Mello had abandoned on the floor. My stomach flopped as she opened it and held up a few tracks of deep brown hair extensions next to my darkening head. "An hour tops," she said, approvingly.

I glanced between the two of them and my laugh slowly faded into a look of horror. "Seriously?" I whipped around to L. "Are they serious?"

"You're an actress, Miss Tanaka," Near supplied, which was less than helpful.

"W-Well yeah, I know that! B-But I get scripts in the mail at least a week before filming, not two hours!"

"Well, then," he smiled. "Consider this a challenge."

This sixteen-year-old little boy was ordering me around. Yet, he believed in me once again. I sighed heavily, looking at the strange reflection in the mirror. I looked so different already. Maybe this could be a new beginning for me in every way. Suddenly, as I visibly watched the deep brown melt my pretty blonde strands into oblivion, I couldn't find the will to turn around and go back. "Okay," I said firmly. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

And so my newly dark hair was dried and styled with several inches added to its length. My eyes were naturally kinda honey colored, and Light had seen me with blue eyes before. Therefore, very dark brown contacts were stuffed in my eyeballs, giving me a sense of L-like mysteriousness—I enjoyed that part. I was finished off with nude lipstick, a dust of blush on my cheeks and a sweep of black mascara on my top lashes only. I was stuffed into a miracle bra that made my boobs look enormous—which L loved—a pinstriped black suit and pants that fit in all the right places—which L also loved—and plain black stilettos.

I had to practice walking for a full hour before I got used to the shoes, all the while chanting L's rules over and over again in my head: _Back straight. Don't play with hair. Eye contact. Please and thank you. No giggling. Notice the details…_

More personally:_ My name is Momoko Tanaka. I grew up in __Kyushu, Japan __and was offered a full scholarship to Waseda University at the age of sixteen and have spent the past four years researching Anthropology and planning to travel and study in far-off places … after helping Kira, of course…_

Just a few clicks on his keyboard and one of Near's team made those statements entirely true, according to data records, anyway. One word from my mouth would threaten to make it all a moot point. Did I sound like I was offered a scholarship to anywhere? Not yet. But I would.

Damn, if I fell flat on my face, I wouldn't have to worry about any of it. Clunky was one thing. Trying to stay upright in six inch heels the size of pinpricks was something else entirely. Though, I will admit, my calves looked great and looooong!

Two hours later, I looked composed and pretty, which was exciting. I also looked absolutely nothing like the hyperactive, blonde Misa Aname, which was super weird.

It was then that I was shoved into the lion's den with Halle Lidner at my side, trying to get my heaving breasts under control.

It was eleven thirty at night, the streets were wet and cold, and my head itched like crazy from these damn extensions. I ground my teeth together to keep from scratching up some flakes of skull on my nice, proper attire. I still objected to the stupid hair, which fell in a straight, shiny line, just past my phony, large boobs. I mean, come on, Light could rip out an extension just as easily as he could yank off a wig, but at least I'd still be in disguise this way.

The tiny wire Near had placed in my ear like a tick kept up a constant tiny buzz that made my left eye twitch every so often. "Can you hear me, Amane?" he asked. The wire made a very small popping sound that made me cringe.

I caught myself before I nodded at nothing. "Mmm-hmm."

"Good. Just remember what we talked about and you'll do excellent." That sentiment was much nicer than Mello's farewell words when I was leaving headquarters: "Don't fuck this up, Amane." And then Matt's: "Don't listen to him, precious. You'll do great!"

Beside me, L was staring at me in total puppy innocence, eyes round. "There's not a single soul in this investigation who will think less of you for changing your mind, Misa."

Standing next to L, I looked him directly in the eyes with that hunch of his. It only made me want to kiss him more, but I couldn't keep thinking about that now because it turned me red as a beet. I smiled encouragingly. "I know. I can do it. Besides, Mello-Yello would hate me for leav—"

Halle hushed me quietly. Oh yeah, rule number one: Don't talk to dead people during the interview.

I smacked my lips together and cleared my throat as we walked through the rotating doors.

It was dim in there, with several red, satin-covered couches strategically placed all around the bar area, and dozens of people gathered in roped-off VIP. That was about where the fun ended. Drinks were poured—modestly watered down—and there wasn't a single person around who looked like they would do anything worse than forgetting a glass of antioxidant-filled red wine with dinner tonight. The priests and goth-wearers had been filtered out. Everyone else just looked well-behaved, well-dressed, oddly _tall_… and kinda snobby. Like Light.

I was sooooo out of my safe bubble here.

_Breathe, Amane! Now's the time to prove yourself._

I stepped to the bar, taking a deep breath of the sweet air, which smelled a lot like cinnamon schnapps. _Back straight. Don't play with hair. Eye contact. Please and thank you. No giggling._

Just thinking about not giggling made me want to giggle… and throw up.

Halle walked closely behind me, acting as a bodyguard—apparently Kira's spokesperson needed those. She had two pistols on her belt, a knife at her ankle and throwing stars strapped at her thigh. _Badass._ Her eyes darted around the room in constant motion, looking for anything or anyone who might be a threat.

"Step forward," she ordered quietly, and I did. "Now walk about ten paces to the left. Sam Balducchi is the lanky, tall guy with glasses sitting at the corner table with a folder in front of him, checking off names. He just dismissed twenty new interviewees, so you'll be up soon. More than likely, he'll take one look at you and determine whether or not you will qualify to get through to the conference being conducted with the owner of Sakura TV in the next room."

"I thought I was already qualified for that?" I whispered.

Halle's head shook. "They've never seen you before, _Miss_ _Tanaka_. Kira's last spokesperson was a loudmouthed fool. I'm sure this time around, they are searching for someone a little more aesthetically appealing and bright."

"Oh. Yeah, bright." I nodded stiffly. "O-okay."

"Calm, Amane," L reminded me.

I took another giant breath, straightened up, and forced my feet forward. Oddly, my heels clicked to the tempo of some violin-filled classical stuff that floated through the room. I felt like I was at a Victorian luncheon, and suddenly wished I'd thought to suggest a big, feathery hat to add to my _proper_ appeal.

Up close, Sam Balducchi looked younger than he did when we first entered the bar area. Maybe thirty-five or so. His hair was a bit thin, but his fingers were long and graceful as they checked off another name—probably a fake one. I _click-clicked_ to a stop in front of him and immediately he demanded "Name?" before even giving me a glance.

"Uh, T-Tanaka… Momoko Tanaka." I bowed my head quickly in greeting and gestured to my side, even though he couldn't see it. "And this is my bodyguard, Halle Lidner."

Sam glanced up, brushing the auburn hair back from his wide forehead. Two beady little brown eyes beneath red-rimmed glasses scrutinized me from head to foot. When they popped back up to my face, he smiled and bowed back briefly. "Welcome, Miss Tanaka, Miss Lidner. I'm Sam Balducchi."

I smiled pleasantly, but not with too much excitement. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes." He paused for a long moment to look at Halle, who stood silently and stiff as a piece of furniture behind me, those blue eyes soaking in everything around us. "The pleasure is mine. Give me just one moment." He hummed under his breath as the tip of his pen traveled down his paper. Then he made a satisfied exclamation and marked something on his clipboard. "There you are. Now, take this." He shoved the clipboard in my face, along with a pen. "Fill it out, hand it back to me, and I'll tell you where to go from there."

"Of course." I was super happy that the clipboard stayed steady when I took it because my heart was galloping like a horse. "Thank you, Mr. Balducchi." With another bow, I turned away and strutted calmly to an empty table close by.

Instead of hopping on the stool, I took my time, lifting the jacket from my shoulders and laying it primly across the back of my seat before sitting down and crossing one dainty leg over the other. It made me feel a little silly, being so appropriate and everything, but it was fun too, like playing dress-up in mamma's clothes when I was a little girl.

L sat across the table, watching me closely as always, with that little grin sticking to the corner of his mouth as it had been for the past couple of days. Halle stood behind me with her hands clasped behind her back and leaned down to my ear to whisper. "You've passed."

My brows lifted high up my forehead. "That was it?"

"You're well-dressed, pretty and you already have some protection. It was a given."

I pressed my fingertips to my mouth, but before I could giggle into them, L made a grunting noise against his thumb, stopping the ticklish little bubble halfway up my throat. I cleared it and glanced down at the clipboard. It had questions on everything that had been crammed into my subconscious for the past few hours. Birthplace, schools… yadda, yadda…

I filled everything out until I got to the end, and the question that made my brain go a little haywire.

_Would you be willing to give your life to spread Kira's word?_

If ever I were to laugh out loud…

L eyes narrowed, having read the question through my thoughts and I felt my stomach drop again. "Well, they sure get right to the point, don't they?" I said casually.

Just then a young man in a red coat came by the table with a tray of two drinks and strawberries, looking slightly uncomfortable. "For the beautiful ladies."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "But we didn't"—

"From them." He nodded to the table across the room where about half a dozen middle-aged men sat, watching us with big smiles. L's glare slid towards them slowly and Halle did little more than glance before moving on to anything that might be a tad more threatening.

I thanked the server who nodded and quickly walked away.

"That was weird," I mentioned casually, licking my lips as I eyed the yummy looking drinks.

I gave the men a small smile of thanks and then ignored them. Not one of them was cute.

"Sorry," I mumbled to L, but he waved me off.

Staring at the orange slices, he sighed and muttered against his thumb. "What I wouldn't give for cake right now."

Maybe I couldn't giggle, but smiling wasn't against the rules, so I grinned down at my fruity, red beverage, unsure if I should take a sip. Suddenly L rose up on his toes and reached across the table. He dipped the tip of his finger in my glass and licked it. His eyes slid up to the ceiling as he tasted it, but I was too busy staring at the liquid, which rippled about as much if a had gnat landed in it instead of a finger.

"Mmm. Drink," L ordered lightly, sinking slowly back down into his crouch. "It's highly unlikely anyone would be foolish enough to taint a drink in a place like this. Perhaps this will help loosen your muscles. You're tense, Moko."

We were at the official stage in a relationship where any normal couple wouldn't be able to keep their hands off one another, and here we were, unable to touch or talk normally or laugh.

However, I sank my teeth into my lower lip when the idea sprang into my head to order cake myself and somehow find a way to feed it to him. Maybe he could lick a little icing off _my_ fingers or something.

L's eyes popped wide at the thought and then slid to the side, possible searching for a dessert tray. I had to bite down even harder on my lip to keep from bursting into giggles. (Man, I did that a lot!)

That was when a sound traveled through my senses like the crack of thunder. Someone else was laughing. A throaty, murky sort of laugh, louder than any regular human could laugh and still sound so dark. My head snapped up. L followed my gaze, and I saw from the sudden tensing in his slumped shoulders that he could see what I was seeing too.

In the corner of the room was a man in a large, black trench coat with dark hair that brushed his shoulders. The glasses he wore were perfectly angled to catch the dim lighting in the room so it reflected back at me like a faint ray of crimson sunshine. I couldn't tell where he was looking at all. In his hand, he held a shiny, red apple… and beside him stood Ryuk.

"Oh, shit," I breathed, digging my fingers into the papers until they crumpled. I had to fight with my body's urge to leap out of my seat. Whether it was to scram out the doors or go jump on Ryuk in the excitement of seeing him again, I wasn't really sure.

"Sit," L ordered firmly, without turning around. I hadn't realized my butt had risen a couple inches off the stool until then, and I slowly sank back down. "This must be Teru Mikami, and it will be a loss to our little experiment if your Shinigami friend were to discover you here."

"What is it, Miss Amane?" Near said in my ear.

The man's face turned, so it seemed he was looking right at me, even though he could have been looking anywhere. I swallowed and turned my face into my hair to whisper, "I see the Shinigami that was with Light."

Ryuk wasn't looking back at me though. He was too busy staring longingly at that apple the man was carrying and exclaiming, "Come on! Just a bite! No one will notice!"

I guessed if he hadn't noticed me yet then the name change really worked… or maybe he just couldn't see my face.

"Do you see Mikami?" Near asked evenly.

I glanced under my lashes. The man was watching the door that led into the conference room now. I lifted the strawberry from the side of my drink and sucked lightly on the tip. "The cute guy with longish hair and glasses and a huge Death God at his side?" I whispered between little bites. "Yeah, I see him."

L glanced at the fruit caught between my lips and quickly back up at my eyes, but he stayed quiet. Even at a time like this, it was enough to make my face warm when his usually impassive face checked me out.

"What is he doing?" asked Near. He sounded so calm I couldn't help respond the same way.

I neatly patted my lips with the drink napkin, hoping I didn't smudge my boring lipstick, and glanced at Mikami beneath my lashes. "Sitting. Watching. His coat pocket is bulging though," I noticed, trying not to get too excited that my detective skills were getting better. I nearly squeaked, though. "I think he might have a Death Note hidden there. It's all rectangular-shaped and the right size and everything."

From the corner of his eyes, L shot me a quick, contented grin and turned to watch Mikami. "Yes. I think you may be right. There does appear to be something there."

"What's he doing here?" I asked, suddenly anxious. "Do you think he's going to kill me?"

"While we shouldn't jump to any conclusions, I do think it's possible he may be eliminating competition, or at the very least, considering it," L said, sounding a little more on edge than usual. He slowly rose in his seat until he was nearly upright in it, and then hopped off to stand next to me, as if being there would keep me safe from death-by-heart attack. Not once did those massive eyes move from their scrutinizing stare towards Mikami. "Whether it's for himself or to pave the way for someone else, I'm not entirely sure."

"We shouldn't jump to any conclusions," Near said at the same time. "However, if he pulls the notebook out, I want you to leave immediately. He may be eliminating the competition."

My eyes widened a little from both deductions. "I-I understand."

L pinched his lower lip between his fingertips and contemplated out loud, "I can't understand why he would risk being here in the first place if not for that very reason."

"I know exactly why he's here," I hissed lowly. "To become Kira's Spokesperson. What if Light sent him here?"

"It's very unlikely Light would put Mikami in a situation so compromisingly public. I think, perhaps we should leave. While it would have been convenient, this isn't entirely necessary to solve the case."

I inhaled a sudden gasp that immediately made me twinge and sent L a pleading look. _No! I want to do this!_

Ryuk's deep, purring voice always had a way of muting out every other sound in the room, and in such opposition to the classical scenery, this time was no different. "Maybe if we go into the bathroom? Then I can have a bite."

Mikami brought his glass to his lips and took a sip of what looked to be red wine, ignoring the Shinigami at his side.

I frowned. Poor Ryuk.

"Miss Tanaka?"

I stared at Mikami for a full five seconds before Halle cleared her throat beside me, yanking me back to the moment.

"_Miss Tanaka?"_

"Misa," L hissed, and finally it strained through my puffy brain that someone was actually calling _my_ name.

"Oh!" I twisted around and craned my neck to see Sam Balducchi staring down at me with an exasperated eyebrow raised. _Shoot, I'm screwing up, _I thought. And then, when my neck started hurting, I thought,_ Man, he is tall!_ "Yes, sir?"

"Are you finished with the form?" he asked with barely controlled patience. "They would like to see you now."

I glanced at the paper. Everything was filled out except… "I haven't gotten to this question." I poked the paper.

He peeked over my shoulder and shrugged, holding out his hand. "They'll ask you plenty about that, I'm sure. Don't you worry."

Great.

I stood carefully and picked up my coat. When Sam turned his back, I drained my glass and then turned to follow him. I could feel Mikami's eyes on me now, and I had to clench my hands into fists to keep myself from turning around and peeking back one last time. Ryuk's eerie chuckle echoed devilishly throughout the room as we passed them, though, following me. That could mean anything I guess, but it didn't make me feel any better.

The carpet was a bit lumpy, and I found staying upright in those heels to be a huge pain in the ass, but more importantly, my heart was thumping so loudly it was embarrassing.

"What's the matter, tenshi?" I frowned and turned to see L walking beside me with a concerned look on his wide-eyed face. "Are you alright?"

Well, I was nervous and everything but I thought I was hiding it pretty well. Maybe I was wrong. _"I'm fine,"_ I thought, reassuringly.

His eyes trailed down to my feet. "You're swaying."

My brow puckered confusingly. "I am?" I asked, aloud.

Halle shot a glare at me, just as Sam turned his head to the side to give me a wary look. "Excuse me?"

I frowned at both of them and stopped walking. "Am I swaying?" The hallway was beginning to spin slightly. I blinked repeatedly to make it stop, but it didn't help one bit. Groaning, I raised a hand to my forehead. "I feel"—hiccup—"tipsy."

L's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You've had one drink."

To my surprise, Sam grinned and kept walking. "Don't be alarmed. This is how the interviews are conducted. It's a little unconventional, I know, but we've found people to be much more honest this way."

When Halle spun towards him, her face was red with outrage. "You drugged her?"

"My arm is cooold," I mumbled drunkenly, and then wondered what the hell was wrong with me. I clumsily ran my hand over it, but it didn't help at all. It actually just made my hand cold too, so I glanced up in search for the stupid air vent blowing stupid cold air on select body parts. The ceiling passed by one little square at a time. When did I start walking again?

"This is Kira's Spokesperson we're talking about," Sam contended, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "We do what we think it necessary to find the best."

"It's unethical," Halle persisted. "Kira has killed for less."

I wondered foggily if she was going to pull her gun on him. "_Pop_," I said, and then giggled as quietly as possible before slapping a hand over my mouth.

_Failure_! I though unhappily.

Sam grinned back at me, and said, "Good. A sense of humor. We haven't seen many candidates with that particular quality."

Beside me, one of L's hands was squeezed into a tight fist, for once, not swallowed by his deep pockets. And then I realized my arm was freezing cold because he was holding me up with the other. No wonder I hadn't fallen yet.

"This isn't good," L grumbled.

Halle and Sam kept arguing but I ignored them. This really wasn't good. Not at all. I couldn't think straight.

"I reeeeeeally want to do this," I whimpered, smacking my hand against the wall when I tipped to the side. I blinked again and again, but nothing cleared my foggy brain. "I'm sooooooooorry I messed things up again."

"I understand," L said softly, "but there's nothing to be sorry for, Misa. You did well."

"What'll w' do now?" I asked, hissing a little more than whispering.

His cool breath blew my hair and tickled my ear. "I will take care of you, tenshi, but I have to do this now, before anything happens to you."

"I'm sorry," I grumbled again, and then poked out my lower lip as I turned to look at him. L was reeeeallly close to my face. So close, his eyes look like one gigantic black orb. "Do what?" I asked, apprehensively.

Then suddenly the air pushed out of me as he slipped _inside_ my body, freezing me from the inside out. Everything turned to ice and stopped: my heartbeat, my blood, the feeling in my limbs. And then I was disconnected from my body and tucked somewhere in the back of my subconscious, where I could feel and see from a distance, but without control over myself. I heard my own voice speaking in a tone that was both listless and soft. I felt the movement of my arms and legs as if they were attached to puppet strings while my tucked-away-self fought to catch up with the movements.

But that wasn't the only thing I felt. I _felt_ Lawliet there. I felt his emotions like a wave crashing over my head, and despite what I'd seen, and how innocent and depressed he always looked, he wasn't… sad. Just the opposite really. The emotions L projected to me with a sudden, deep burning in the pit of my stomach wasn't sadness or fright or regret or anything like that.

It was happiness, strength, excitement, wonder… like a child going to Disney World but waaaay bigger. A tiny flake of anxiety met with the rest, which I was certain came from our unsure future, but it was nothing in comparison to everything else. For once in my life I knew, with complete certainty, that I was protected. L would take care of me.

I felt my own little slivers of joy seeping out and joining with his, and suddenly the enormous swell of emotions were just too big for me to handle by myself. Somehow inside of me, I felt his arms within my arms, his legs within my legs and his lips smiling against mine in some supernatural, freaky sort of way. I wasn't cold anymore, but I felt a little dreamy. Dreamy and giddy and safe and... yeah, with him here, I was happy.

If L was acting for me at this moment, then I knew my physical lips were smiling hugely at everyone around me… and I was possibly sobbing, but I hoped not.

The door opened and I saw a cloudy vision of the conference room, all white and black like a large checker board, and three dark figures standing in the midst of it. One of them spoke, but the words were muffled so all I heard was an echoing, "Mmuu mmu muuu mu…"

And then, right before it all faded to black, I heard my own voice fluently speaking another language in response.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Uh, so... there's a limey-ish warning coming up in the next chapter. It's where things start going DOWN! lol.

AnjuHime – I hope I didn't make you wait too long. :) And thank you!

ToWriteLuv – Haha! I pictured that. You (er, well, a person, since I've never actually seen you) with your cell phone up against your nose. Lol. Very cool. Glad you liked it! I hope for future hotness to ensue.

Takeshi7117 – Great! I love the idea of writing for L's pov. I've never done that before. Daunting task! I agree with the Matt thing. That wouldn't have worked so well…

Keeper-of-the-triforce – Christmas morning! Aw, thank you! That made me smile. Let's see if those cherry stem abilities can be put to use in later chapters… ;)

anon23 – Thanks so much! I think I am going to do an L pov chapter or two. It would tie things up a lot better.

Nani Hatake – People are liking the L idea. Yay! I'm so glad! And nervous. I think it might be a little difficult, but I'm going to try it anyway. Glad you like Misa too. She's a lot harder to write than I thought she'd be, to be honest. Lol.

-Unrequited Desires- Orgasmic good? Yea baby! Lol. Thank you!

anon – I'm trying to put out the chapters as fast as I can, but I can't go tooooo fast or else they will suck. Lol. That wouldn't be worth it. You think L and Misa are loveable? Good. I'm really trying for it. But really, I think L would be adorable no matter what he did. There's something about those quirky characteristics of that guy… lol. Thanks so much!

Lorraine24 – Lord, L makes me blush too. Lol. Just thinking, maybe, just _maybe_ he would be a sensual guy if he was given the chance. Probably not, because he hates touching people, but I choose to believe he would.

Timekeeper101 – You've found your muse! Everytime you beta, you should definitely have a winecooler. A very fun and tasty muse, I might add. Your mangas are reeeeeally good! I love when people can do that. Description is easier to me than actually drawing an expression. I envy you for being so good at it. I'm so glad you like Misa, cuz I really don't want her to be dumb. Lol. Everytime I watch the series now I have to pretend she's really not _that_ air-headed. I tell myself, "She's been through so much crap. I bet she puts on a persona for attention," and then I like her much better! The poor girl halves her life twice, for crying out loud. I choose to think it's not totally b/c of Light, but also that she thinks she doesn't have all that much left to live for. It makes her more real. Well, to me anyway… lol, what a rant! **Good luck with **_**Don Juan**_** (thought watching Johnny Depp in the movie remake would probably be a lot more fun. :)** **And I can't wait to see the epic manga creation of yours! Btw, "quidquid," I'm using that… lol**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I didn't mean for it to sound like _this_ would be L's chapter. Unfortunately it's not. :( I'm sorry if that's what I implied because that wasn't my intention. When it is his pov, it will be after something _really_ important that's about to happen. This chapter doesn't cover much of the interview which people are probably curious about, but the next one does. Also, the first part is pretty important and there's a lot of Misa/L interaction and talking in this chapter because I felt it was vital for their growing _feelings _to actually develop a bit more… which means limey goodness is involved. :) The youngins have been warned…

THANKS FOR BEING THE BEST BETA EVER, TIMEKEEPER101!

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

_Stay calm. Breathe. Run._

_I was five years old. It was pitch black and cold that night as I ran away from the black monster and into the woods. No stars twinkled in the sky and the moon was a sliver of pale yellow against the darkness. I ran as fast and as hard as my legs could carry me, feeling the slick blades of grass like worms between my bare toes. Several times I tripped and caught my hands against the ground, hissing loudly from the sting of nettles in my palms. Fear made me clumsy, as did the growing welt across my back where the monster had slammed a ham-sized fist to my upper spine._

_I kept running and running. The crack of a metal bat across the monster's face had slowed him down, but I was much smaller and the excruciating pain in my back was nearly unbearable. My desperate flee was interrupted by a sudden wave of nausea. I bent over, clutching a small tree and retched my dinner on the ground. The tree shook and a cluster of apples tumbled to the ground beside my feet. Before I'd quite finished I was running again, wiping the wetness from my mouth with the edge of my sleeve. Now I could hear the heavy, thundering footsteps getting closer. The cut across my forehead began to bleed from the exertion from our earlier fight, and I was only vaguely aware of the warm stickiness flowing down my cheek and through my hair. In the darkness, I could see big, leering shadows stretched out in front of me that were oddly nonthreatening when measured against the footsteps closing in behind me. My breath pushed out in a terrified huff that bordered on a scream as I thrust forward, until my legs and lungs were ablaze and beginning to numb with the cold._

_And then a hand closed around my arm, jerking me to an abrupt stop. The jolt of pain in my back was so searing hot, it burst into color behind my clenched eyes and made my knees give out beneath me. I was dragged backwards, knowing I only had moments before I was out cold. My head hit the ground, and my eyes cracked open to see the monster's large face peering down at me, its red eyes eerily dull._

_With my last burst of energy, I kicked up and the heel of my foot struck the monster's chin with a sharp, dry crack, like the snap of a tree branch. Through the mindless delirium of pain, I heard the _thump_ as the monster struck the ground and the _whoosh_ of dried leaves that instantly followed. _

_Silence, then. A warm tear trickled down the crease of my eye, over my temple and splashed against my ear. I took three deep, agonizing breaths and closed my eyes…_

"Goodbye, father…"

* * *

My face felt warm. I cringed, tightening my eyes together against the pink tinge burning through my lids. Ugh, was that Mikami's stupid eyeglass reflection again? Why couldn't he sit somewhere else, for goodness sakes?

Wait. I was on my back… lying down. What the hell?

My eyes flew open. I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it when the room looked like a whirlwind of absurdly bright colors. Groaning, I brought a hand to my dizzy forehead, as if putting pressure on it would chase the damn ache from deep down in my burning skull. Where was I, anyway? The floor? I squinted around, feeling barely alive, to find L pinching an apple stem between his fingertips, the red globe hanging right in front of my face.

"This," he said, "is for your Shinigami pet."

Slowly, I reached up and took the apple from his dainty fingers. "Someone will see, Araiguma!" I hissed quietly. "We're in public."

L tilted his head at me curiously. "You're in bed. Do you mean to tell me you remember nothing?"

I wiggled my butt a little and whatever I was sitting on sunk and wobbled comfortably until I deduced it was, in fact, a bed. A comfortable one, at that. Little snippets of that scary dream I was having came back to me, sending tinges of ice over my spine. It was so real that just recalling it made me shiver. My back even itched near where it was hurt so badly in the nightmare and I rubbed it up against the headboard. I touched my head again, wrinkling my nose as I fought to remember what the hell had just happened.

"Not _just_," L corrected. "You've been asleep for hours, Misa. In fact, we've returned to Near's headquarters. Before you ask, the interview went rather well."

I gasped. That's right! L possessed me and did the whole interview for me. I missed everything!

I groaned with disappointment and lay the apple on the table by the bed. "Man! I screwed up again." And damn, my back itched!

L's eyes narrowed dangerously and he looked away from me quickly. "Your drink being drugged is hardly your fault." I knew from the look on his face and the murderous tone in his voice that L would have gladly gone back in time to kick Sam Balducchi in the face if he could have. "Unfortunately, I must ask your forgiveness."

Both my eyebrows drew together. From the soft tone of his voice, I immediately knew he'd done something that would piss me off. And just as I thought that, another revelation filtered through my hazy brain. He tasted my drink. He was L. It only made sense that— "Wait a minute!" I held my hand up in his face, momentarily gaping for words. The sudden wave of anger burst through me so fast, I forgot my hangover and swiftly rose up onto my knees. "Did you plan that?"

"If you're talking about encouraging your interest in becoming Kira's spokesperson in order to separate Misa Amane from Light Yagami, then yes, I did."

I let out a squeak and reached around is far as I could to scratch that one unreachable spot on my back. "You… you mean," I groaned, giving up on my back after twisting my arms like a pretzel, "you literally planned _all of it?_ You pretended to be angry with me for wanting to try out for Kira's spokesperson when you knew all along I would want to do it? You let them dye my hair and change my name!"

L stared at me, unmoving. He might as well have been a piece of furniture. "I hear your every thought, Misa," he explained calmly. "I thought it was quite obvious. I wanted you out of danger when it came to Light Yagami, and now you are. _Misa Amane_, according to data records, no longer exists and therefore cannot be killed. That is, unless Kira discovers this new identity of yours. For now, you are safe."

My face twisted at him. "Why didn't you just _ask_ me to change my name?"

"Because I knew if you were pulled from the investigation entirely, you would be unhappy, and now you have a small, yet very _real_ chance of becoming the key character in the entire scheme of things." Glancing down, he picked a tiny run in the knee of his jeans. "That's why."

For a long time, I forgot how to speak.

L didn't. "More than anything, you want to be useful. You felt that way during your painful obsession with Light Yagami, and you feel that way now." He sighed in exasperation. "You and Matsuda would've made quite a pair."

Finally, the words exploded from my lips. "But you interviewed _for_ me! I didn't do anything useful at all!" My eyes narrowed at him. "You tasted my drink first. You knew it was drugged. And you let me drink it. No, you _told_ me to drink it!"

L looked me straight in the eyes. His expression didn't change in the slightest. "I did."

I threw my arms up in the air. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

The simple fact that he wasn't yelling his point back at me made me furious. Instead, he was completely calm, like he'd just eaten cake. "As I said, I wanted you out of danger, tenshi."

And of course, with that innocent look in his big eyes, and the cute name-calling, my anger disintegrated a little. I was still mad—and confused—but I didn't have the strength to stay that way for very long, especially after experiencing those big feelings when he possessed me. Just thinking about it made my lips curl into a nice, lazy smile.

I let out a long sigh and sat down on my feet. "Why do you do things the hard way? It would be just as easy to have told me."

That got me a tiny smile. "What do you think, Misa? Would you have listened?"

I paused, thinking, and then turned my face away, hiding. "Maybe."

He chuckled very lightly. "There was a ninety percent chance you would have done it your own way, Misa. This way, at least everything was believable. What's done is done. There's no need to dwell upon it. We should be prepared in case you are called back."

"I'm still pissed at you," I huffed, crossing my arms to my chest.

"I understand."

Jeez! Why did that soft voice he used make me melt so badly? I wanted to be mad and he wouldn't let me!

"You have to start telling me things. All of it. I can't trust you if you're going to keep tricking me into doing things, you know."

"Yes. I understand."

I didn't quite believe him, but I also doubted it would get me anywhere to keep nagging him about it.

"So what happened?' I asked, suddenly very tired. "At the interview, I mean. I kinda missed it."

L smiled against his thumb. "They were highly impressed with your fluency in several languages, Moko. Yes, in fact, they feel it would be useful in reaching a wider public."

Aha! "I knew I heard myself talking in another language!" I beamed. "Which ones?"

If L could blush, I think he might have at that moment. "French, English, German and Portuguese." His eyes slid to the side as he added with a mumble, "Those are the ones _they_ heard, at any rate."

My eyes ballooned. "You speak more languages than that?"

He nodded, but didn't elaborate, and I was left with my mouth hanging down to my navel. What I wouldn't give to hear him talk to me in accents… in bed… all breathy and sweating.

"Mmm-yes, I see," L teased flatteringly.

I blushed instantly, and yanked the white bed covers over my head to hide it. "What now?" I asked sheepishly, words muffled beneath the bed sheet.

L was looking at the floor and grinning when he spoke again. "For now, we wait. Near has a man out following Mr. Mikami. He will locate the notebook and we will take it from there."

I yanked the cover off my head, and for a moment the dark hair messily touching the side of my eyelashes made me think a bug was on me. I swatted it behind my ear and glanced over at Ryuk's apple on the tabletop. "I miss him."

Clearly in opposition, L muttered, "God Himself does not understand your reasoning, Misa."

I chuckled lightly. "I could say the same thing about you, Lawliet."

"Ah, yes. Then we agree." L perched himself on the bed in front of me and we returned to a slightly uncomfortable silence that seemed to be screaming _"what comes next!"_

My nose wrinkled at that damn itch that seemed to be crawling up beneath my skin like a gross little bug. I squirmed, reaching around to scratch beneath the little clasp of my bra. "Ugh! This bra is so uncomfortable." The first rake of my fingernails finally found the perfect spot and I nearly purred in ecstasy. "Oh, thank god!"

"You may take it off if you'd like," L suggested casually. He hadn't meant it to be anything sexual, but that's the way my brain registered it. I froze my scratching and stared at him, watching the moment when he read my thoughts and his eyes rounded up at me.

I raised a slow eyebrow, smiling, and teased, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

One bony shoulder lifted in a half-shrug. "I honestly don't know."

My mouth dropped, appalled. "What do you mean, you don't know?" Seriously, I was offended! What kind of guy tells you they like you and doesn't love the idea of seeing you half naked? Halle might be prettier than me—_depending on preference_—but it's not like I was totally ugly or anything!

But when his eyes met mine with total—almost timid—innocence I remembered he'd never actually seen a pair of breasts before.

"Oh," I said sheepishly, pulling the covers up to my neck. "You mean you've never peeked at me? But I've undressed in front of you before. Remember when Light hit m—"

"I remember," he said quickly, eyes narrowing at the memory. "And no, I didn't look."

"Oh." And all this time I'd been calling him a pervert. I swallowed heavily and dropped the covers into my lap. My face was flaming, but there was something about sharing my body with L last night that made me bold. He knew everything about me anyway, so… "Would you like to, Araiguma?" I croaked.

Those big eyes snapped to mine, rounder than I'd ever seen them. "I don't know."

Wow, two _I don't knows_ in the matter of minutes… very unlike him.

Okay, so maybe I wanted him to look. We couldn't have sex, not without defiling someone else's body, which was totally wrong in every sense of the word, but he could at least _see_ me.

Those big eyes watched with almost hypnotized fascination as I reached for the buttons on my suit and undid each one. I didn't give myself time to over think it before I pulled it off my arms and reached for the back of the miracle bra. Maybe it was politeness that kept L's eyes glued to mine, or maybe it was nerves. His hands started to tremble against his knees, which was so damn adorable I lost my breath. Then, when the clasp snapped open in my fingers, I let the bra fall into my lap as well and instantly clamped my eyes shut in fear of seeing his reaction in case he was disappointed.

"They're not that big," I squeaked.

For a moment, I could hear crickets… and my own painfully heavy breaths. What was more terrifying: Facing Kira's wrath, or waiting for the approval of someone you were falling in love with? At that moment, I would have to choose the latter.

"Perfect," L finally muttered, very, very softly.

I peeked one eye open, and then the other, to see Lawliet's gaze firmly planted on my chest. My nipples were alert as hell and pointing directly at his face. I had to take a deep breath to calm my heartbeat. "Th-they're perky, I guess."

L stared a second longer before slowly dragging his eyes up to meet mine. "You're lovely, Misa."

I bit my lip and flushed red as a lobster. "You think so?"

He nodded once, very slowly, and even though he wasn't smiling, I knew he meant it. Maybe it was _because_ he wasn't smiling I knew he meant it. But lord, his eyes were glued on me like I was made of gold or something, all rounded with childlike adoration.

That look made me bold. I smiled widely, watching him, and clasped my hands together around my back which perked them up a bit more. "Would you like to try and touch me, Araiguma?"

He actually had to clear his throat before he could speak again. "Yes," he said, in a voice both guttural and deep. "I think I would."

I blew out a slow breath. "Okay."

His eyes trailed down again to my breasts. He took one look before averting them to the ground and quickly back up again, making a soft sound that could have been a disbelieving chuckle.

_Wow_, I thought. He hadn't been kidding when he said this was uncharted territory for him. It almost surprised me how turned on I was by his innocence. A guy had never been so attuned to me, so obviously affected by my body that half of me wanted to shield his eyes like he was a little kid, while the other half wanted to jump on him and show him what he was missing.

L's eyes flickered up to mine again, and he looked so shy it nearly killed me. I watched as he slowly brought up his hand, his long fingers extended, and pressed the tips of them to the curve of my breast.

I shivered involuntarily when his eyes fixated on my suddenly very attentive nipples. "Cold," I said, and it came out as a half-muttered giggle.

When I looked at the hand touching me, I noticed they were trembling as well. His wide eyes followed in a trail behind his fingers as they traveled slowly over my skin, and he pressed the thumb of his other hand firmly to his pale, parted lips. "I'm sorry." Before I could reprimand him for apologizing, he added, "You have the softest skin, Misa."

I nearly laughed. "How c-can you be so sure? You touch everything like it's c-contagious."

His fingers stroked the curve and I gasped at the sensation. They dipped down, touching the top of my ribs and then back up again in between my breasts. His white lips curled gently. "I'm sorry." He glanced up at my eyes. "Do I touch _you_ that way?" As he watched for my reaction, the fingers at my breasts moved to my nipple and pinched lightly. It felt like an ice cube brushing my skin. His eyes searched mine hazily and my breath came out in a shivery rush when he asked in a breathless whisper, "You seem aroused."

_Oh, god…_

My eyes drifted shut. I was breathing heavily now, and far beyond the point of just being aroused. My legs were warm and shaking, and that warmth was quickly spreading to my thighs and inching further up with every brush of those amazing fingers. I thought if we were ever given the chance to touch for real we both might combust. "You're g-going to kill me."

Almost before I finished speaking, L leaned forward with pent-up desire and kissed me. For a brief moment I swore I felt both his cold palms cupping my breasts and I swayed. I leaned back against the pillows and he followed me, kissing me with those light, tentative, ghost-like kisses that took so much concentration it was all he could manage in this form. He leaned over me, kissing me again, and I felt his mouth open, his breath chilling my lips. His jet black hair touched my face like a shower of freezing rain and I lifted my hands, dying to dig my fingers in its craziness. But as I reached, delirious with wanting to feel him, I touched nothing but a wisp of cold air. The kiss ended with a soft suckling sound that I hardly felt against my lips, yet my entire body quivered from the affects of it.

When L pulled away, his lids were hanging low against his black eyes and his entire body appeared to be trembling just as much as mine.

Neither one of us said a word as he lay down beside me. His body made no indention in the mattress, but I felt him there. I knew I should have been worried about the silence, but L made it very clear by his little smile that he _more_ than enjoyed himself, even though we barely did anything at all.

And my god, I'd never experienced sensations like that before. I'd never _wanted_ someone so bad.

"It's very dark out right now, if you'd like to sleep a while longer," he suggested, sounding a little overwhelmed.

I smiled up at the ceiling drowsily. "Won't you get bored?"

He turned to his side, his eyes dreamily half-lidded as he stroked his fingertip across my collarbone. "Was that a serious question, tenshi?" My skin erupted in goose bumps, but it felt so good I hardly noticed the cold. "There is plenty of visual stimulation to keep me occupied and never once worry about boredom. I can assure you that much."

I bit my lip and smiled, pulling the bed sheet a little lower for his viewing pleasure. There was no way I was going to fall asleep…

But I did. And I dreamed again of blood in my eyes, the shocking pain at the crest of my spine, and a deadly monster looming over me with two dull, red eyes that stared out from the darkness. A monster whose only desire was to kill me.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Not a _huge_ chapter, per se, but the next one makes up for that. Also, it picks up immediately after.

ToWriteLuv – Lol, I'm glad you found that sentence funny because I actually chuckled a little when I thought of it. Good to know my sense of humor is shared amongst the readers. Lol. People describe Near as rude? That sucks. I just think he's completely adorable, at least to the people he likes. Actually, now that I think about it, he is a _little_ rude, but I still think he's adorable… :)

-Unrequited Desires- Being possessed by L might be nice. By something darker? Probably not so much. Lol. And yes, L is definitely epic! I'm glad you liked it!

Takeshi7117 – L knew about the drink… L somehow, always knows. Lol. He wouldn't be L if he didn't have those tricks up his sleeves. I can't believe I was able to surprise everyone with L possessing Misa! That's awesome! I'm hardly ever capable of that. And yes, when L's chapter comes, I'm taking my time. I really don't want to mess up! :) Thanks again!

Lii and Eii – Drugging for an interview… not very humane, but these people are a little altered in their ideas of right and wrong I think. :)

Lorraine24 - :( I hope I haven't disappointed you since this chapter wasn't meant to be the L pov chapter. A lot of people thought it was. I'm sorry! But it's coming, and it's BIG! About L being sensual; I think he could be. It's not like any of us have ever seen or read of him in that position so we can write it however we want! Lol. I think it's a little rude of someone to slam you for making him sensual. How the hell would they know? He's a liar by trade, after all. What we've seen isn't exactly how he would be once that L-shell was cracked. ;)

Anon – Oh, I've written some suckiness before! Lol. I just reeeeally don't want to mess up L. I need to re-watch the Aname so I can get into his head. I'm so glad you're enjoying this! :)

Timekeeper101 – I just like looking at Johnny, to be honest. Lol. What's your manga going to be about, if you don't mind me asking. If you'd rather not tell, I totally understand though. :) I want to check it out when you're done, definitely. I hoped you'd like my alterations of the last chapter! I was worried I changed tot much, actually, so that's a relief. And I really can't be around people who don't have a sense of humor so I'm glad you think I have one. Lol**. I decided to cut the chapter in half after all. I think I would like to add a little more depth to the second part, so that might be up tomorrow or something. By the way, your mention of L being a "Douchewaffle" almost made me swallow my breakfast without chewing. You nearly killed. Lol. I totally understand about you being protective over your manga. I would be too! I would definitely test-read if you want. That would be fun! Also, I call all my female friends "lady"—which I also call my gay brother-in-law. Lol. That should feel like a compliment! :) Thaaaaaaaank uuuuu!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Here's another one. :) It's shortish, but important. Things go down after this one. As in, reeeeeally go down. Lol.

OH, and I will be out of town starting next Friday and I won't be back for a week and a half, so no updates during that. :( I'll probably get one or two more out before then so hopefully that will hold you guys over a little bit until I get back. Thanks for being patient with me!

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Thanks again, Timekeeper101 for beta-ing!** If there are any mistakes, they are mine alone for being difficult and tampering with a chapter after it had already been beta-ed. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It might have been minutes or hours later that I woke up. I had no idea. For a moment all I could do was squeeze my eyes tightly shut as I remembered the dream that, all of a sudden, didn't want to leave me alone. Usually when I had a nightmare, it was my family I saw; their white bodies sprawled out on the floor, bloody and still as pieces of stone.

This was new. The monster… the pain… I hadn't lived it before, but it felt so real I could almost taste the vomit in my mouth, making me smack my lips together distastefully. Morning breath sucked but it reminded me that I was awake now and that I hadn't actually thrown up.

_Just a dream._

I took in a deep breath and felt cool air fill my nose. My eyes fluttered open, I felt a wet string of drool leading from my open mouth to my chin and wiped it away.

_Gross. _

L was in the same spot he'd been when I first fell asleep, which was great. On nights he'd slept with me, Light was never there when I woke up. He was rarely even still at the house when I patted around looking for him to cuddle with me, so this was super nice!

My nose wrinkled because I couldn't remember if Light had _ever_ cuddled with me.

Wait, there was that one time when he passed out on my chest for about three minutes. I lay there stroking his soft hair, but the movement woke him up and he grunted and rolled over to sleep facing the opposite direction. When I turned to spoon him, he gently moved my hands away and said, "I need my space now, Misa."

I glanced down, trying not to move. L's head was bent so I only saw a mass of wild, black hair. He was experimentally opening and closing my limp hand, running gentle fingers across my palm and touching his fingertips to mine. My stomach erupted with butterflies but I still didn't move. I didn't want him to realize I was awake and stop what he was doing.

"You forget, I can hear that you're awake, Misa," he said softly, but he didn't stop touching me.

I giggled pleasantly. "Oops."

He stretched out my fingers with his, placing his full hand on top of mine. Man, his hands were so pretty, long fingered and slender and strong. Mine looked childish and stumpy in comparison. Not for the first time, I sighed, wishing he were solid again.

Maybe I didn't get off or anything, but there was something terribly satisfying and romantic in seeing L like he'd been earlier; trembling and ruffled and not knowing what to do, for once. I would never forget it. Ever.

A thick, salty aroma filtered through my hazy senses and I smiled dreamily, feeling my tummy grumble. "Do I smell Miso soup?"

L turned over and stared at the ceiling, nibbling gently on his thumbnail and looking adorably dumbfounded. "Yes. I believe you do."

"Mmm," I sighed, stretching out my arms above my head. "I'm starving!" My stomach persuaded me to hop out of bed and get re-dressed. Thankfully my pink duffle bag was tucked in the corner of the room so I didn't have to put that horrible bra back on. I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and made sure to flash a little skin L's way. It was thoroughly enjoyable, dropping the sheet and seeing the excited flash in his dark eyes when he caught another glimpse of my breasts. I spun away teasingly so my back was facing him and chucked on my clothes. Then I started for the door without the slightest doubt he'd be right behind me.

"Amane?" L asked teasingly, right as my palm cupped the door handle.

I scrunched my nose at the use of my surname and turned around, feeling giddy and shy. "Yeah?"

His head tilted to the side so his hair fell across one of his—still half-lidded and hazy—eyes. "Now that it's come to this, it only makes sense to conduct further experimentation, wouldn't you agree?"

Further experimentation… in bed…?

"Hmm." I pressed my fingertip to my lips in mock contemplation and answered, "There's a ninety-nine-point-nine percent chance I'll cooperate with that." The left side of L's white lips turned up and I smiled back at him. "I have to account for the point-one percent that I might inexplicably drop dead in a few seconds, but other than that I think it's a solid bet." I winked at him and spun around, padding quickly out the door before I lost my incentive to eat and leapt back into bed to find out what other things we could get his pretty hands to do. Still, I was beaming and blushing like an idiot.

As I headed into the kitchen, I came to a sudden stop at the sound of my own voice.

My mouth dropped open and I pushed open the doors to the main room. Near was sitting on the floor with the members of the SPK standing behind him, as well as Mello and Matt over at a computer in the corner of the room. I wasn't sure where Mogi had gone, but my guess was he went back to the Task Force.

Everyone's heads were tilted up towards a large screen, and on it was me—or the L-me—sitting at a desk chair in front of three older men. Not having the memory of this made it super creepy.

The doors swung shut behind me and L walked through them with his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. "Ah, yes. Now you can see for yourself, Misa."

I watched, through Halle's hidden collar camera, as I—or L—sat with my legs crossed and my back straight as a board.

Two of the men in the conference room were bodyguards, big men with tough faces; the other introduced himself as Yuuji Demegawa, president of Sakura TV. He looked to be about twenty-five years old and just about the opposite as his deceased father, Hitoshi Demegawa. His hair was full and dark, curling around his ears and he had a nice, gentle smile. I could only think his mother must have been a supermodel or something because his good looks otherwise made _zero_ sense.

And then he spoke, and I understood why he'd had me drugged for the interview. "Miss Tanaka, it's a pleasure." He sat down behind a big, black desk and leaned back, staring daggers at me with cat-like brown and yellow eyes. "Let me get right to the point. Are you Kira?"

I didn't even flinch. With a gentle smile, L answered for me, "No, sir. However, I am flattered."

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," I announced out loud, my mouth gaping wonderingly at the screen.

"It went rather well, considering the circumstances," said Near, lifting a hand and twisting the white hair at his temple. "Thanks to L, you've managed to impress the president of Sakura TV."

"I still can't believe they drugged me!" Really, who _does_ that?

Beside me, also staring up at the television, L gave one little hiccup of a chuckle. When I turned to look at him, he was balancing on one foot while scratching his lower leg with the other. He was watching himself as me, crossing one leg over the other primly before folding my hands in my lap.

I snorted, then leaned over and whispered, "You really do make a lovely young lady, Araiguma."

L only shrugged, not in the least bit embarrassed. "I did what was necessary."

It got really weird when the possessed version of me began speaking German… or Russian… or maybe a hybrid of both, I wasn't really sure. I smile charmingly and laughed flatteringly when Mr. Demegawa tried and failed to say something funny.

Was it my imagination or was L pretending to flirt with him?

Restless—and possibly trying to get out of explaining _that_ one—L leaned over and pressed a chilly kiss to my cheek before walking to the other side of the room and sitting down beside Mello, who stared straight ahead at a computer without a clue L was even there. L bent pulled his legs up from the floor and leaned forward with his hands braced on his knees so he was about an inch away from Mello's cheek. One hand lifted and plucked at a strand of Mello's blonde hair. Mello snapped to attention, whirling around with fierce intensity and barked, "What the fuck was that?"

I hid behind the column before he could see me and covered my mouth so he wouldn't hear me laughing.

"L's awake," Matt announced, and I heard his low rumble of chesty laughter.

When I peeked around, Mello swatted L's way, his hand disappearing in L's lanky form. When he yanked his hand back, he shuttered and gave a low grunt.

L gave me a pleased look and hopped up to go find the next victim to torment.

"_Coffee?"_ I thought out to him. I really wasn't sure how much I could take, watching myself and knowing it wasn't _me_ at all. Not that I could understand a word I was saying, anyway. _"And then you can tell me what the hell I—er, _you_ are saying."_

L stuffed his hands into his pockets and slumped over to sit on the floor next to Near. "Mmm. Yes, thank you."

I smiled all the way into the next room, hearing Near's soft chuckle as L picked up a puzzle piece and fit it together with the rest. I always knew that L had a way of acting a little childish, especially when he was excited, and now he couldn't seem to hold still for more than two seconds. The reason behind it made my cheeks glow.

I was pleasantly surprised to see a full pot of Miso soup on the counter in the designated kitchen—which was pretty much a stovetop and a miniature refrigerator in a cold, basement-like room with a single table and one stool. Fragrant steam rose to greet my happy nose. My stomach was so excited it did a cartwheel.

An American man with the name Anthony Carter floating in crimson letters above his head, stood stirring the soup. Sometimes Shinigami eyes were really helpful, because I was pretty sure I would have never remembered his name otherwise. He looked up when I walked in and gave me a half-hearted grin that made me think he wasn't at all excited to be cooking.

"Good morning," he acknowledged dryly.

I gave him a little bow in greeting and nodded at the pot. "May I? I'm starved!"

"Oh, yes. Please do." He pulled a bowl from the cabinet behind him and poured some soup from the ladle and handed it to me. "There you go."

I smiled my appreciation. "Thank you. There isn't any coffee around this place is there?"

He pointed to the little corner table where a red jar sat with the top open. I squinted at it. The outside read "Instant coffee" and I made a face. _Ew_. Did L drink instant coffee? Better yet, did he drink old instant coffee that had been sitting with the top off? _Double ew_.

"Uh, thanks." I tried really hard to sound appreciative, but I was pretty sure my disgust seeped a little into my words.

Anthony made a grunting sound and put the lid on the pot. "Now, to see if Near will eat anything," he mumbled and headed for the door with a full bowl in hand.

I giggled a little. He acted a lot like Near's father whenever he was around, which was most of the time.

I glanced around. I could sit at the corner table, or maybe the little window seat that looked down on Ueno Station, but my pink laptop lay open at the counter. I frowned at it because someone had clearly gone through it—not that I could blame them. It was evidence after all.

I padded over, my feet slipping a little on the floor in my striped pink and black knee socks, and hopped up on a swivel stool. When I pulled up the internet the strangest idea popped into my head. He was so closed-off and secretive about his life before so… what would happen if I Googled L's real name?

I didn't even have to think twice about it. Before I could think to stop myself, I heard the whoosh of my fingers flying over the keyboard.

"L. Lawliet."

The screen went white as it loaded the next page and I suddenly felt squirmy. Maybe this was a bad idea. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it from L. I mean, he read my thoughts, how stupid could I be? But I was curious to see what might pop up. Anyway, if he wanted to keep secrets from me he could easily fly in here and stop me from looking, right?

My eyes glued to the screen. The first few websites were for some law firm in Tokyo, but beyond that there was a tiny icon picture that caught my eye as if it were colored in neon pink and flashing at me. All I really saw was a load of black hair.

I clicked on it instantly, scooting to the edge of the stool so my butt nearly fell off. The few milliseconds it took to load the picture had me nearly chewing my fingernail to the point of pain, but I didn't care. Because when the picture got bigger, I knew immediately that it was him.

A cut-out photo from what looked to be a colored magazine article featuring L. As a little boy.

He was staring back at me, wide-eyed and smiling. His black hair was like a mop on top of his head, not nearly as messy as it was now, but just as full, and brushing his skinny shoulders. His skin was pale, but not white as a sheet. And his eyes were big and round and childlike; a dark grayish color, with tiny flecks of blue. The shadowy circles beneath them were all but missing and there was a smile on his face; a delighted little smile, with tiny, white teeth and puffed out squirrel-cheeks, and his hands were raised in the air as if he'd just leapt up. They were small and adorably puffy with baby fat little kids always have. He was wearing an orange t-shirt featuring Alvin and the Chipmunks and jeans. His feet were bare, as always, but otherwise he barely resembled himself at all. The sight of it made my heart constrict in my chest. He couldn't have been more than four or five years old, and probably the most adorable little kid I'd ever seen.

I blinked back the shocking urge I felt to cry, though I wasn't sure why. Knowing he was once so cute and clearly happy, maybe? The difference between the L I knew from when he was alive—the carefully closed expressions and somewhat detached mannerisms—was so shocking in compared to the healthy, vibrant little boy on the screen.

I stared at the photo for a long time, forgetting my talking stomach and the cooling soup beside my elbow. And then my eyes trailed down to the lettering beneath the photo. "MURDER," it spelled out, in all capital letters. There was small print beneath it, but I didn't have the chance to read it before someone walked in the room.

I slammed the laptop shut and spun around in my seat to see Matt standing behind me. With my heart running a marathon in my chest, I gave him my most innocent smile. "Hi, Matt!"

He raised a single brow, looking down at my closed computer intriguingly. "Ah," he said, leaning down to my ear. I froze. He looked so serious for a short second, that I thought he might have caught me looking at little L, as if it were illegal or something. What came out of his mouth assured me he hadn't. "Porn?"

"_What_?" I pushed against his chest and he tumbled backwards against the floor, laughing at my disgusted face. "No way! I was looking up something important."

He was still laughing as he lifted himself up off the floor. As he stood, both his hands dipped down the side of his pants as if he were searching for pockets. He shook his head and plucked a cigarette from behind his ear instead. "Some find porn quite vital, M'dear. Not all of us can manage such beautiful company as yourself, and therefore we look elsewhere for entertainment. I find nothing shameful about it." He stuck the tip of the cigarette in the corner of his mouth and gave me an over-the-top smile with wiggling eyebrows and everything.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, but there was something about Matt that made me grin no matter how hard I tried not to.

From the corner of my eyes, something moved. I gasped, startled to find L abruptly beside me, staring at Matt with such wide-eyed intensity it was almost frightening.

"What? What is it?" I asked aloud, momentarily forgetting about what I'd found on my computer.

Those eyes dragged down to Matt's hand, hanging limply at his side, and I knew he was in very deep thought.

Matt glanced around, not knowing exactly where to look. "Hey L! Something awry?" He tilted his head charmingly my way in expectation of an answer but L was still quiet, pressing his thumb to his lips and staring.

I glanced at Matt and shrugged. "I think he's in deep thought about something."

"You took special notice of Matt's hands," L mumbled lightly. I turned to him, watching as his thumb slid across his lower lip.

"I did?" Then, I remembered him reaching for his cigarettes in his non-existent pockets. "Oh, yeah. So What's important about that?"

"Mind filling me in, precious," Matt said. He took a step towards us, looking uncharacteristically serious, as if he suspected something I was a little too slow to catch on to.

"I lived in the same establishment with Matthew for five years. Never once has he worn pants with pockets in the sides." L glanced down at his own pockets and the hands stuffed in them, and then back up at Matt. His lips were the shade of printer paper where he pushed against them. "Unless his preferences have changed, which appears doubtful, it's highly unlikely he would search for anything in an area he's particularly unaccustomed to in his wardrobe."

I turned to Matt, still a little confused. It seemed like such a little thing, I wouldn't have thought twice about it. "He thinks it's weird that you tried to look for your cigarettes in your pants pockets because you never wear pants with pockets," I explained confusingly, and then chuckled a little because they were both being so _serious_.

Actually, I thought Matt would chuckle too, but he still looked somber as ever. "Yep," he said. "That's definitely unusual."

I pouted because it was the first sentence I'd ever heard him speak without an endearment attached to the end of it. I glanced between them. "So, not a coincidence then?"

"No," they both said at the same time. And if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn Matt and L were looking each other in the eyes now, their gigantic brains mingling with silent logic that I couldn't quite understand.

"Hey!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's going on? You don't think you're turning into L, do y"— Holy crap, the moment I processed that idea, my entire body jolted as if I'd been electrocuted. "Oh my god! You're turning into L!"

Matt did chuckle then, uneasily. "As much as I love you, buddy. I don't think I'm very fond of that idea."

Me either! What if _I_ turned into L? I mean, he possessed me too. I loved him and everything but that would sooooo not be cool!

"Calm down, Misa," said L. His face stayed forward, but his big eyes slid to the side to look at me. "At this point, I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. Matt may have inherited a few of my habitual practices, but there's no reason to suspect more will come of it." His eyes slid back to Matt and he sighed. "Still, I don't think I will be borrowing him again. Just to be safe."

"Oh." I dug my fingers into my palms as I tried to hide how disappointed that made me. No more solid L. "Okay." I smiled at Matt reassuringly. "L doesn't think you have to worry. You just picked up some of his quirks."

The funny smile on Matt's face made me laugh. "Very reassuring. Thank you beautiful." He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, do you mind asking L if I should worry about waking up this morning sucking my thumb?"

But L didn't respond. I turned to find him staring at me, leaning in so close that his face almost blended into mine. "What?" I asked, inching back just a little bit. "Do you have to be soooo close?"

Matt was watching me curiously, so I sent him another shrug, unsure of what L was thinking.

"I'm sorry," L mumbled. His eyes slid down to the floor for a single moment and he took a deep breath before glancing back up at me. "It's only... did I hear you correctly? Your thoughts a moment ago... I heard... I..."

A slow smile spread over my lips. What had a thought that made it so hard for him to speak to me? I'd been so worried about everything that whatever it was didn't register. "What is it, Araiguma?"

He grunted, forcing control and stared me directly in the eyes. "Is it true?" he asked slowly. "Do you love me, Misa?"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if L acting so weird seems occ for him, but this whole lovey-dovey stuff is completely new to him. I thought it would be really sweet for him to be a bit shy about it. :) Hope that's okay.

KonniHops – Yay! I remember you from a couple years ago too! It's really fun to hear from people I hadn't heard from in so long. I'm definitely happy you still like the story and I can't blame you for having to re-read from the beginning because that's exactly what I had to do before I could write more chapters. Lol. I had to remind myself where I was going with it. Thanks for the review! :-)

Lorraine24 – Good! I'm glad it wasn't a disappointment. L's chapter may take a little time so we'll see how it turns out. I'm definitely not a genius so it will be a little more difficult than writing from Misa's pov for sure. I like to think that any kind of sexual situations L gets into would make him a little shy. I can't imagine he'd been in too many previously, so I'm glad that worked out so far. :) Thanks again!

ToWriteLuv – Goosebumps are good! :) I'm glad you liked it. More of that stuff to come in later chapters.

anon – Eh, I don't know if I have it all—correction, I _know_ I don't have it all, lol—but it's nice to hear someone say so. I love L to death so I just really want to get him right. Do him a bit of justice. Ha! Thanks so much! :-)

Giry Triche – Do you know I've never seen Casper? I'm so weird. I need to do that. You're review reminded me. Lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. It's really the best when an author hears they've encouraged people to write, so go for it! :-)

Timekeeper101 – I think what I'll do is send over the chapters your way and if you can just let me know what you want to do. If you're busy, I'll just post them and see what happens. Lol. That way, you can give me your opinion afterwards in case you're too busy to edit them pretty quick. Only for a short time though, because I really like getting your prospective on things I write. :-) Oh, and you're right. You did write "twatwaffle." LOL! I mixed the two of them in my brain and came up with "douchetwat" on my own. That's too funny!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long. I was out of town for the past week and a half (Disneyworld! Woot!) Anyway, this is a big, big, BIG chapter! :) The ending is a turning point in the story actually. Light will be introduced back into the story and finally things will really start moving.

Also, **GOOD NEWS**: I've been talking to my co-author friend for Pieces of Me, Superfreak330. Looks highly likely that the story will be updated relatively soon. :) The bad news is I will be biding my time between this one and that one b/c now I have two separate schedules to consider, mine and hers. I will try my very best to keep up with both of them as regularly as possible. I'd like to finish this one before even starting back up with that one, but I don't trust my willpower to hold back. :( If one of them has to be put on hold for a little while, don't worry. I PROMISE to finish both stories! There will be no more two year breaks for this girl. I just don't want to half-ass either one of them.

**Pu-leese enjoy! :-)**

**Thanks, once again, to Timekeeper101 for beta-ing!**

**Chapter 15**

A movement in the corner of my eye had me glancing down. L shifted from one bare foot to the other, and then back again, as if he were having trouble standing still. Knowing I loved him must have made him happy but I didn't have the courage to glance up in those gigantic, smiling eyes of his.

Instead, I smacked my lips together embarrassingly. They were dry as sandpaper from kissing _Frosty_, so I reached in my pockets for my cherry lip gloss. "Ya read ny hoghts," I said, my mouth hanging open as I lathered it on. My lips slid together and puckered with a _pop_, and I knew full well that L's eyes followed the movement like the cherry-loving lemming he was. I closed the lid and slid the gloss back in my pocket, trying to avoid those bulging eyes of his as much as humanly possible. "Shouldn't you have deduced that by now, L?"

I was trying my damndest to play the role of intelligent seductress but pulling off more of a shy, lollipop-licking minx. Eh, L probably liked the latter better anyway...

"As you said," L emphasized patiently, "I read your _thoughts_, Misa. Not your emotions. And even then something as grand as… _love_… can be difficult to deduce. Particularly when the subject in question is shockingly multifaceted."

I gasped, throwing my hands on my hips, and met his eyes. So much for the seductress. "_Subject_? Well, thanks a lot!"

L's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to me. "In and of itself, it was nothing but a collective term." A white thumb squashed against his lower lip and he murmured tiredly, "Though clearly you'll choose to read into it more than is necessary."

I stepped back. "You called me a subject! I love you and you called me a multifanatic… _thing_!"

L's eyes snapped up to mine, his white lips curling. The tiredness seemed to melt off his face like warm butter, replaced by that childish excitement he'd recently been projecting when I did, said or thought something he liked. "Multifaceted," he corrected, amused.

I threw my arms up. "Whatever you say, Ellllllllll." And yet again a blush rushed up into my cheeks, tugging the corners of my mouth up with it in the process.

Across the room, a throat cleared. "I'm just going to chat with you lovely people later, okie dokie?" Matt strolled casually over to the door. I felt bad about forgetting about him being there but he didn't seem to be bothered. That cocky little grin was still on his face as he saluted and slipped outside.

L watched him leave with mild interest. "I wasn't quite finished speaking with him yet," he mumbled.

"Well, you need me for that." I poked my chest. "Miss _thing_ over here."

But instead of being impatient with my distractive nagging, L took another step closer, and my body responded as if I'd been locked in a freezer. Ice prickled the hair on my forearms and my teeth began to chatter.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

L tilted his head, studying me a little bit. The tiny grin on his pale lips reminded me of the photograph and I inhaled a sharp breath as I remembered the morbid description beneath it. L had some explaining to do.

Having read _that_ thought, his smile disintegrated _like that! _"I see," he mumbled. Again, his bulgy eyes narrowed, this time suspiciously. "You're thinking of the photograph you found. Tell me, Misa. Is that what initiated this absurd conflict?"

That and finding out Matt and me were possibly mutating into L-clones. Yeah, it was. I had to admit I was being childishly emotional about him calling me a subject, even though I knew he didn't mean anything by it but I was slightly frazzled.

I blew out a big breath, letting my lips flail noisily and re-opened my laptop. When the screen came back to life, I pointed at the picture of the bright-eyed little boy. "That's you, isn't it?"

L shuffled silently over to my side and stared down at the computer. One hand was in the pocket, his other lanky arm hung limply at his side. He answered simply, "It is." And before I could say anything, his eyes traveled to the bowl on the corner of the desk. "Your soup is cold."

I narrowed my eyes at him, visually threatening that if he tried to change the subject I would do something harmful—which, to him, was clearly not much of a threat. He gave me a swift nod, a ghost of a smile on his lips. With a sigh, I plopped down in the chair, and L sat down beside me. I grabbed my spoon with a slightly trembling hand and took a loud slurp of cold soup, chewing absently as I stared at the screen.

I was blatantly staring at the picture as if I could go back in time and squeeze the cuteness right out of him when I noticed little L had curls. They were hard to see in the photograph since it was old and the background kind of washed into his features a little. But sure enough, they were curls, and the sight of them had me biting my lip against a giant, earsplitting _aaaaaawwwwwwwww_. So that was why his hair was so damn thick! It made me wonder how often he had washed it.

"Twice a week," a soft voice spoke up next to my ear and I jumped slightly, momentarily forgetting Lawliet was standing there, waiting for me to answer whether I loved him or not.

_Torture, _I thought. He was torturing me.

"I find that highly unlikely, as you'll recall from the first few days after our introduction."

Oh hell yes, I remembered. Back in the days when I was ready to swallow my tongue so the pain would just stop... and so I didn't tell on Light. I didn't want to think about that.

"That's kinda gross, you know. If you only showered twice a week, I'd have figured you would smell more. All I remember was the smell of cotton." Now, he didn't have a smell at all.

"Your scalp produces natural oils that are healthy for your head and hair. Just because I didn't wash my hair daily doesn't mean I would forgo hygiene. I bathed more regularly than even you, I'm certain."

Hmm. Interesting. And very, very believable. He hated touching _anything_.

His eyes slid up and down my body slow enough to make me shiver before he met my eyes and said, "Not _anything_."

My lips curled up into a little smile around the spoon as I took another sip of miso soup and nearly choked on it. "I bet Watari washed your clothes, right?"

"Of course. Yes."

_Oh, of course._

I squinted at the screen, unable to look away from that smiling little face and those cute black curls tucked behind little white ears and hanging over two lighted up, gray eyes. And suddenly my thought processes lead me to unbelievable territories. That cute little curly-haired boy had me _tortured_!

_Nope! Don't think about it!_

And I loved him. Good lord, did I pick the good ones!

"You look a little like you stuck a fork in an electrical outlet more than once when you were a kid." I lifted my eyes and smiled at him slowly. "And I really like it."

"If what your saying is true and you do indeed love me, then yes, I suppose it's likely you would enjoy a searching through my childhood memories."

I smiled around my spoon, swallowing the salty broth quickly. "You're adorable. But," I pointed to the headline beneath it, which was conveniently cut-off, as if someone had ripped off everything that came after that one, colossal word: 'MURDER.' "What the hell is this all about?"

I thought _I_ was the murderer in this relationship.

Remaining carefully expressionless, L tilted back in the chair and put his wiggly toes on the edge of the desktop.

My eyes made an immediate trail down to those monkey-toes and I made a face at him. "That's not hygienic. I'm eating."

He didn't move. "This," he said, chewing his thumbnail absently, "is my deepest secret."

The villain! He knew that would grab my attention like nothing else. Suddenly my spoon dropped into the bowl with a silvery clatter. I leaned forward and put my chin in my hands, more curious about this story than I'd ever been about anything in my life. "Tell me," I nearly pleaded. Then, realizing how close I was to his feet, I scooted back just an inch or two and then laughed at myself for being so petty. It wasn't like his ghost feet would get my soup all germy or anything.

L's little smile was vaguely amused. I couldn't tell if this was hard for him or not, but when he finally spoke, it was completely straightforward. "My mother died giving birth to my youngest sibling and my father did not fancy being a father without her."

My brows puckered with the force of my frown. I couldn't imagine anyone not wanting a little L. "He abandoned you?"

His innocent, round eyes were bulging at me. "That would have been ideal," he said lowly. Then he hopped up off the chair suddenly and began a steady pace back and forth across the room.

My heart was clogging up my throat as I waited for him to elaborate. Though something told me I already knew what he was going to say.

He stopped at the window, slouching, with his hair curtaining over the side of his face so I couldn't see his expression. When he spoke again, it was so soft I unconsciously leaned forward in my seat to hear him. "In fact," he whispered, "it would have been a mercy."

And just when the thought entered my mind that he could possibly be crying—unheard-of as it was—he strode back over to the table and perched up on the chair beside me, masked with his typical blank expression. "No," he said pointedly as he fiddled with the damn run in his jeans. "Nothing as simple as that, I'm afraid. My father drowned my elder sister in the bathtub and then attempted to kill me as well."

He spoke as if reciting a speech, leaving me gaping at him in silent shock. The only change in his lanky demeanor at all was that he wasn't looking me directly in the eyes anymore. Instead he stared at his long, twitchy fingers. They were so thin and ghostly that they looked like a couple of large albino spiders resting against his denim-covered kneecaps.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I breathed, unable to do anything but stare at him.

"I imagine it's very similar to why you never speak of your parents." He nibbled on the tip of his index finger. And when he lifted it away from his lips he pointed at the coffee jar on the table and frowned in sudden disinterest. "Is that what I think it is?"

I dragged my eyes away from him to gaze at the instant coffee container. I got a swift glance of little L on the way there and had to slam my eyes shut against the blisteringly hot feeling building behind my eyes. I was about to cry. "Sorry," I said absently. "That's all they have."

I heard L sigh as he stood again and strolled casually over. "It will suffice, I suppose." He opened a cabinet and inspected a little mug he found, twisting it between his long fingers and ogling it as if something inside might jump out and bite him. As if the germs could kill him all over again.

I bit my lip, thinking about the dream I'd had the night before. Running through the woods, as fast and as far away from the monster as my little legs could carry me. Suddenly, I was sure those legs weren't mine, and that monster was something much scarier than I could have ever imagined.

As L sauntered over to the faucet and began filling his mug, I asked, "You killed him, didn't you?"

For the span of a heartbeat his lanky form froze. The water pouring into his mug spilled over the sides, splashing into the porcelain sink. "Yes," he whispered, and turned the water off. He poured a tiny bit from the top and hunched over to a little black microwave that I hadn't' noticed was hiding in the corner. I stared at his back, at that spot he always had that lazy slouch, and felt that same odd pain from the dream between my own shoulder blades.

_My god. I dreamed it. I dreamed L's worse memory._

My phone buzzed in my pocket, breaking my trance. With trembling fingers I reached for it. "It's Near," I announced over the low drone of the microwave. L didn't turn around or look at me. I sighed very slowly before answering. "Hi, Near." After this recent discovery of L's past, my energy just sucked out. The phone felt like a dead weight in my palm.

"Amane," he greeted. "Mr. Demegawa called Halle's cell phone and would like another interview tomorrow evening. Will you be ready?"

Feeling unbearably tired, my eyes drifted shut. "Yeah. I'll be ready. Either that or L can possess my body again, right, L?" It shocked me when I opened my eyes again to find him in front of me, so close that my heart gave a quick, little thump.

"Uh," I made a strangled noise into the phone and giggled a little nervously. L looked a little strange, with his head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed as he stared at me in that interrogating way of his. As he got closer his eyes morphed into one big black orb, making my eyes cross as I stared back at him. "C-can I call you back, Near?" Before he answered, I said, "Thanks, bye," and snapped the phone shut.

L said nothing for a long moment and just gazed at me. Did my thoughts say something he didn't like? I'd never had him look at me so intensely before.

"Umm… is something wrong?" I inched back in my seat. My pores were huge from this tiny distance, but whatever. Nothing I could do about it now.

"You are in love with me," he stated simply.

"I love everything about you," I squeaked, and my cheeks warmed instantly because I wasn't supposed to blurt it out like that. I tilted my head down so my dark hair spilled over my face. "Yeah. I… love… I _do_ love you," I said in a small voice, knowing it was true. And it was such a contrast to the love I had felt for Light in the beginning that I wasn't entirely sure I understood it at all. I just knew it was way more real. My tone strengthened when I continued, "And if you say that's 'interesting' or call me a 'subject' or whatever other indifferent thing that pops into that big head of your—"

"I believe I love you, as well," L said, so softly I wouldn't have heard him if that _one_ word hadn't had so much oomph behind it that there could have been a choir singing it into my ears.

"You _believe_?" I breathed, teasing him.

His eyes lifted to mine, softened with emotion. "To be very honest, I've never been surer of anything in my entire life, tenshi."

I should have said something brilliant back, something neither of us would ever forget, or maybe something sweet, but the only thing to filter to my lips from the million thoughts in my brain was: "Well… that's good. At least we're on the same page."

I wanted to kiss him so badly my chest constricted. He smiled gently, tipped down and gave me a quick, cold kiss and I closed my eyes, pretending he was solid and warm. Even when he pulled away I kept my lips puckered for more. His soft ripple of laughter fluttered my hair and he kissed me again, this time lingering just a bit longer.

I opened my eyes a little later and caught that same gleam in those half-slit, giant eyes that was there the night before. "This is driving me nuts," I complained on a long sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly, knowing I hated it that he apologized. His eyes, which had been half-lidded with desire, suddenly softened into a look of such complete despair I clutched the edge of my seat. "But," he added. "There's more to my story than that. For a moment I believed it might change your heightened opinion of me, but it seems very unlikely."

My eyes rounded up at him. "There's more?" I hadn't _dreamed_ any more.

He nodded and glanced down at my bowl of soup with a pointed expression. "Finish."

Without looking away from him, I scooped up the bowl and brought it to my lips, slurping it down in large gulps until it was empty. I felt like a kid denied dessert until I finished my vegetables, ignoring the wet spoon that slapped me in the cheek as I finished. As I put down my bowl, L pressed his index finger to the corner of his mouth and smiled against it as if he were reading my mind and found my thoughts either hilariously ridiculous... or cute. I couldn't recall thinking anything but, _'what happened next?' _Maybe it was the veggie thought.

Smiling back nervously, I asked, "What is it?"

L's black hair spilled over one eye as his head tilted to the side. "It's very strange, but you're the first person I can remember ever wanting to give everything I have to." He took a slow sip of his coffee and made a barely perceptible expression of disgust before plopping in half a dozen sugar cubes. "I'm afraid that isn't much any longer, but I suppose the thought counts for something when it's the absolute truth."

I squeezed my eyes shut, smiling and savoring the idea of being showered in L gifts, but that wasn't what I was after, especially not now. I peeked at him again, finding him stirring his coffee with my discarded soup spoon, holding it primly between his fingertips and staring fixedly down into the brown liquid as the sugar melted inside. "You can tell me everything," I said, leaning forward, wanting nothing more than for him to look at me again. "I know you've been through hell, L. I promise I won't judge you. Not for anything. I mean, I've always thought something big must have happened to you for you to act so… so…"

Wow, I was a real bitch. The only word I could think up was "crazy."

L saved me. "I find success tends to follow when you cease to function with any pretense of sanity."

Those black eyes glanced up at me for barely a second, but he smiled softly, making me laugh. It was so cute when he made a joke. Who was I to judge what was crazy and what wasn't anyway? I killed like a coward, tracked down Kira, halved my life—twice!—and fell in love with a ghost. Crazy? Umm, yeah.

"Will you tell me the rest?" I asked anxiously.

He nodded once, now staring at the ground. "I will." Though, he didn't look too thrilled about it. I'd never seen him forget about his caffeine so quickly.

Not that it mattered. We were interrupted. Again. Mello came marching into the room, gave me one hard look that read, "Follow me," and spun back around again in his black, steel-toed boots.

I growled at the door as it slipped shut with a click. "That's really annoying, you know!" I bellowed.

L hopped up at once, making quick strides to the door and I swiftly followed behind, reminding him that we were absolutely not finished our conversation.

His black head nodded once, but he didn't turn around. I worried that the interruption made him think twice about telling me.

"Nonsense," L assured me, still staring fixedly ahead. "I want you to know. And if I didn't, I assure you, I would tell you so."

I almost laughed. "Right. And you're just Mister straightforward."

His eyes cornered to mine, but his head stayed straight. "I find people change, Misa. Very much, at times."

There was something very intense about those words. I'd always heard that love changes people for the better so I wondered if that was what he was referring to. My cheeks were going to be permanently paralyzed from all the smiling he was making me do.

And meanwhile, my insides were going nuts, wanting to know more!

In the main room Near was kneeling on the floor with only one knee to his chest and a small train set surrounding him. He, along with several other men, was looking up at the TV above the monitors.

L looked at them blandly for about half a second, up until a voice spoke lowly through the small intercom below the big screen where Light's face gazed down on me like a gorgeous, avenging, very _bad_ angel. "Hello, N."

I made a choking sound and leapt behind the first non-transparent person I saw—Mello—and grasped his leather-clad shoulders in a death grip. He turned his head and his narrowed eyes followed me with distain, whispering, "He can't see you, little girl. There aren't any cameras in this room. It's one-way.

Oh. Right.

I stepped away carefully, patting his shoulder on the way. Really, I wanted to slap him, but I was in a pretty good mood—weird, but good—and Mello was a tiny bother compared to seeing Light again, and the nagging hum in my head that kept asking "What the hell happened to L?"

Light looked good, which I hated to admit. Really good. In fact, he was lit up with innocence, until it radiated off him in waves, and somehow he still looked bad. What is it about the bad boys, anyway? Looking at him as he spoke to Near, I felt a small sigh build up and push out my lips before I could stop it. It was times like these when I really wished L couldn't hear my thoughts, because it wasn't like I could help being attracted to Light. But I honestly didn't want him anymore, not like I used to anyway. Sure, I missed him. A lot, sometimes. But there was a loud part of my brain, non-ignorable, that screamed in revulsion every time Light opened his mouth and a blatant Kira-lie spilled out.

It was like a cheese grater scratching the inside of my skull.

"Do you have any idea who's replacing Demegawa as Kira's spokesperson?" Light was asking as he leaned forward to the monitor so his long fingers threaded together in front of his beautiful face.

Lawliet's fingers were prettier.

"In fact, I do," Near replied. He leaned into his one knee that was pressed against his chest in that L-like way of his and smirked. "But I don't think I'll share that information yet. I'm not sure it's entirely relevant."

I frowned_. Not relevant?_

"However," Near continued, lifting a small section of white hair beside his ear and twirling it slowly around his fingers, "I have reason to believe the broadcast will happen tomorrow night, whoever it may be."

I deadpanned, my fingers and toes locking into place like a sculpture under a headlamp. Did he say… tomorrow night? They would broadcast _tomorrow_ _night_? I thought it was just the follow-up interview!

L's listless voice filtered through my freak out. "You should get some sleep, Misa."

There was something in his tone that caught my attention. My eyes slowly slid away from Light's face and set on the ghost at my side. His body language was normal enough—slouched, one hand in his pocket, the other's long fingers drumming softly against Near's desktop.

It was his face that threw me for a loop. L was glaring at the monitor in a way I'd never seen before. His hair made a dark curtain over his eyes but his mouth was set firm, showing a line of white teeth—no fair he didn't have cavities with all the sugar—so menacing he could have been a vampire with a mouthful of razors. He looked like he'd just munched through stone.

_Whoa._

"Hey," I whispered, very cautiously leaning towards him. It was weird, feeling my heart pounding for a reason other than wanting him. "Are you okay, Araiguma?"

For a long moment, he didn't move at all, and it was then I realized he was going to kill Light. Or, at least, make sure Light was killed in some way. The knowledge made my heart give one low thump, stop, and start racing in my chest. Icy prickles trailed up my arms and it had nothing to do with the chill of him.

"I will do nothing at all," he said. His tone was so soft compared to his hard look that it was chilling. "Though, I'll admit, your thoughts do alarm me."

_My thoughts?_ I was pretty sure my thoughts were screaming how much I disliked Light. Admittedly, I had a negative reaction to him dying and those violet eyes did unfortunate things to my gut sometimes, but I'd say I've come a pretty long way since—

"You're missing the point!" L whirled on me so fast I leapt backwards, capturing everyone's attention in the room except Near, who had just signed off with Light—I missed almost everything they said!—and looking completely indifferent. L didn't seem to care. He advanced one step closer to me and I rooted my feet to the floor. "Tell me, Misa, even now, if it came down to it, would you sacrifice Light Yagami's life to save your own, or just the opposite?"

Completely caught off-guard, I stared at him. "What?"

He lifted his thumb to his lips and stared down at the floor. "Perhaps you've lost all sense of self-preservation after all. Yes, that's it. It seems now would be the wrong time to tell you more about my past since you would be about seventy percent incapable of relating to it."

My mouth dropped to the floor. "Bu… but you owe me an explanation!"

He rounded on me so fast, I jerked back. Those black eyes bore into mine. My heart turned to ice in my chest as he spoke very slowly. "You're quite mistaken, Misa Amane. _I_ owe _you_ nothing."

_Ouch_. I knew exactly what he meant by that tone. He was right; he really didn't owe me anything. My lips trembled alarmingly. "You said you'd tell me."

"Yes. You're right. However I don't recall saying _when_."

I wasn't going to cry! Instead, I growled. "You promised me! You're just as cruel as Light!"

I hadn't meant to say it. It just popped out. The anger drained out of him like a leak in a faucet and his big eyes went completely dull. As if I hadn't just told him I loved him five minutes ago. I forgot about everyone in the room, even the monitor that was lit up with Light's face three seconds ago and stared at him with my lips pressed together as I tried not to cry.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I asked, sounding stupidly sheepish and regretful.

His eyes narrowed very slowly. "You still think my anger is directed towards _you_, Misa?"

Nope. I knew better. It still didn't help that he accused me of wanting to protect Light. This ghost thing was suddenly giving him mood swings like a menopausal woman.

"I'm sorry, but you _do_ still want to protect him," L said, and before I could respond with "You're fucking crazy," he turned and headed back towards the bedroom again, calling over his shoulder, "You should sleep."

I gaped at his white back until he disappeared behind the doors. First, I wanted to cry, but now I wanted to hit him. How dare he think I wanted Light now? That didn't even make any sense! This had to be part of some scheme of his or something because there was only that tiny, microscopic part of me that even thought Light was good-looking anymore. And that was only because he _is_ good-looking. And okay, so maybe there was another part—or maybe a sliver of that same part—that missed Light. But the Light I missed was the one who wasn't Kira, or at least lost his memory of being Kira. The caring Light who gave two shits about what happened to me and never, ever gave a single thought to hitting me. I felt a little sorry and protective of him then.

_That_ Light Yagami was sweet and kind and brave and…

_Oh shit._

I bolted down the halls, bumping into videogame-playing Matt with my shoulder as I raced down the hall and into the bedroom. "Wait, wait, wait!" I called. "I'm sorry!" I jerked the door open and came to a stop just inside, slipping a little in my striped knee-socks.

L, to my upmost surprise, was lying in bed turned over on his side. _Huh_? My eyes narrowed in confusion as I crept over, quiet as a mouse. Why I bothered, I didn't know. It wasn't like he was sleeping, right?

But as I stepped beside the bed, I saw that his eyes were closed. The deep bruises beneath them blended with a shockingly thick layer of ink-black lashes that lay across his pale cheeks. His lips were opened softly, face completely relaxed and childlike, and he was hugging a pillow in his lanky arms like a favored teddy-bear.

My stomach exploded with butterflies with flapping wings—and they were apparently blowing bubbles, hiccupping and doing somersaults too. My mouth parted at the sweet sight. It was the closest he'd ever looked to that little kid on the internet. Even if he wasn't sleeping, there was nothing in the world I wanted to do to make him move a single inch. I wished I had a camera. I wished he would show up on the film even if I _did_ have a camera.

I'd save Lawliet's life over Light's any day. He had to know that, right?

Taking a deep breath, I sat softly on the edge of the bed and glanced down at him. "My uncle did it," I whispered. L still didn't move so I took another big breath and kept going. "He killed my parents. He was in love with my mother and she wouldn't leave my dad so he shot her and then shot daddy. I came home just as he was running out the back door and found them both on the kitchen floor."

"I know." L's eyes peeked open very slowly and looked at me. There was something sleepy and forgiving about them that made my chest flutter a little. "It's no wonder you worshipped him, Misa. I cannot blame you for feeling the way you do about Kira."

"_Did_. The way I did feel. I don't feel it anymore. You know that, don't you?"

He lifted his thumb to his lips and pressed. "Do _you_ know it, Misa?"

I nodded shakily, finally getting it through my thick skull. L was worried about me. If it came down to me and Light, he wanted me to choose me. I hadn't had anyone really worry about me in a very long time. "Yeah," I whispered. "Innocent Light isn't coming back. Even if he did, he still never loved me so I can't keep feeling sorry for him anymore. Now, why are you lying down?"

"I'm tired."

Well, that was alarming. "You're never tired," I stated, staring at him dumbly.

His eyes fluttered shut for a single moment before opening again. "It's nothing."

I couldn't tell if he was lying to me or not. "You're sure? Don't you dare just tell me that to make me feel better." That would make me very angry… and sad.

One bony shoulder shrugged. "I'm eighty-three percent certain the lack of a single moment's rest is the cause of my fatigue. Please, don't worry."

I guess that made sense, but something about seeing L like this wasn't only adorable, it kinda bugged me because it was oddly unnatural. "Do you want to tell me the rest of the story now or are you too sleepy?"

That pale mouth curled into a slow smile. "You're lovely, tenshi," he whispered. I smiled a little and he reached over and grasped my elbow gently. "I will tell you very soon. Now sleep. Tomorrow is of upmost importance and I demand you be ready."

He said it teasingly and I giggled just a little, letting my head—which was heavier than I realized—sink into the fluffy pillows. I sighed into them, feeling a ghostly chill across my back that had tingles slithering up my spine. "You're a spoiled brat, Lawliet," I said on a yawn.

He sighed heavily, drifting dark hair across my cheek. "As are you, Amane."

And of course, just as my sleepy eyes started to blissfully drift shut, my phone rang. My eyes snapped open and glared at the table where it sat openly, lighting the far wall in neon blue and blasting "Baby Got Back."

I got up, annoyed and answered without checking the screen because I _just knew_ it would be work. "What is it, Dellan?"

Being tired made me dumber and this was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"Misa," Light answered, sounding non-too happy with me.

My eyes shot pleadingly over to L, but to my surprise he kept his closed. He was _sleeping_.

I sank down shakily in the chair at the corner table. "Hi Light!" I nearly screamed, hoping to wake Lawliet. _How was he sleeping!_ "I made it to Cancun safely! Thanks for checking in on me. Oh, you're the greatest boyfriend ev—"

"Who have you been seeing, Misa?"

I froze instantly. How did he know? Ghosts don't leave evidence! L! Wake up!_ Wake up!_ The world as I knew it stopped spinning for about a millisecond and finally—_finally—_L's large eyes snapped open to meet mine in a direct, black stare that read simply: _speak_.

"Uh… what are you talking about?" I giggled, way too loud. "Don't be silly."

"You're not in Cancun, Misa. I'm not an idiot." Light paused a moment, probably waiting for an answer, but not a single word filtered into my brain. My heart thumped so loudly I could have sworn he heard it over the phone line. And then he asked the one question I dreaded most: "Do you still have your memories?"

Suddenly I was floating. My head seemed to disconnect from my body as I swayed in my seat. I was going to faint and Light would know the truth when he heard the thump of my body passing out from the sheer fright of knowing Kira was probably about to have me killed.

L bolted up with speeds the foggy mess of my brain couldn't comprehend. As quickly as he appeared at my side, I had a single, odd thought: _Did L's blood run espresso-black?_ It would not have surprised me.

L yanked my chair away from the table and thrust my head down between my knees. His voice was the only steady thing around me. "Breathe," he ordered. I did, and as the floorboards stopped making animated, squiggly lines beneath my feet, I began to feel a little better.

And then I felt it, just as quickly as an eye blink. The sudden, cold push as L slipped into my body. And then he was taking over completely. My heart was roaring in my ears as L lifted the phone off the floor and dangled it to my ears with my fingertips and spoke to Light for the first time since he was killed…

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Oooooh sh—!

wow-derful – I'm so glad you like it! :) Thanks for letting me know.

Moonsmile – A new reviewer! :) Thanks so much! It's really nice to hear my story is appreciated. It also worries me b/c I don't want to disappoint! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

ToWriteLuv – Lol, thank you for your loyal reviews! I love them. I hope the "murder" thing was explained relatively well. It's tough being L!

Katamabob – I'm so glad you like it! :) Thanks for the constructive criticism too because it really does help me out a lot. I tend to write things without catching errors like that one because I'm a little airy at times. Lol. Did you like L's little story? I hope it was okay. Thanks again!

Lorraine24 – What a great compliment! Thanks, lady! Adding depth to L's character is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. How do you keep someone bland while they're falling in love? So weird. Anyway, thanks again! :)

KonniHops – Oh, you will see where the Matt thing is going sometime soon. It's a setup for something much, much bigger. :) I think I just gave too much away, but I hope not. Lol. Glad you like it!

anon – oh yeah, that's how I was with Death Note. I was shown the first episode and was hooked like glue to the computer screen without a life to speak of until I finished the whole series. Nothing made me angrier than L's death. And for the rest of the series I thought the Death Note would find a way to bring him back or something. Gah! Hence, my fanfics… lol. Thanks again!

AnjuHime - Thank you! Cute is good, and really it's the only way I could imagine throwing L and Misa into a relationship. Lol.

Timekeeper101 – Thanks for the help! I think the texting idea helped a lot. Good one! Thankfully, I had to swing by the office today so I got to get your email and post the chapter early! :) I can't remember the last time I posted on a Sunday. lol. I really appreciate the time you spent (twice!) going over this thing. You really didn't have to do that! Good luck with the job and tests! I doubt you need it though, smarty. Lol

GiryTriche – I will definitely have to check out the Christina Ricci one. Now, when I tell people I've never seen Casper, they look at me like I'm an alien. Lol. It's pretty funny. Speaking of aliens, I've also never seen E.T. I know, I know…


End file.
